Le Pouvoir de la Vie
by oceans realm
Summary: Lors du passage de Barbe Noire à Impel Down, ce dernier découvre au sixième niveau un enfant au regard océan. Cet enfant possède un pouvoir unique et sans précédant, un don qui fera de lui quelque chose d'encore plus convoité que le One Piece. Quand ce don est mis à jour aux yeux du monde, tous ne reculeront devant rien pour se l'approprier. Même la mort ne leur fait plus peur.
1. Chapter 1

Le Pouvoir de la Vie

Chapitre 1

Au sixième niveau de la prison d'Impel Down, le pirate Barbe Noire admirait les nouveaux membres de son équipage. Le plan de devenir un Shishibukai pour avoir accès aux plus célèbres et infâmes prisonniers qui avaient jalonné le monde avait été un franc succès.

Désormais, il pouvait compter dans ses rangs les noms de Catarina Devon, Vasco Shot, Avalo Pizzaro et San Juan Wolf, les quatre survivants de la bataille royale sanguinaire qui avait eu lieu quelques instants plus tôt. Sans oublier Shiryuu de la pluie, une autre fine acquisition et ancien Gardien Chef d'Impel Down. Ces noms avaient fait trembler une fois les océans, et Barbe Noire comptait bien leur donner l'occasion de répéter l'histoire en tant que membre de son équipage.

Un très large sourire ornait son visage.

"Zehahahaha, tout s'est passé encore mieux que prévu", se félicita le Corsaire.

"Aucun doute que le destin était de notre côté aujourd'hui", supporta Van Augur.

Shiryuu les dépassa, se dirigeant vers un coin sombre des cachots sous les regards curieux des autres membres de l'équipage. Il s'arrêta devant une porte de taille normale blindée et l'inspecta silencieusement. Elle n'était pas faite de barreau comme toutes les autres du niveau six mais de bois et d'acier renforcé en granite marin. De toutes les portes que l'équipage de Barbe Noire avait ouvertes, elle était restée la seule ignorée.

"Oh, encore une cellule ? On ne l'avait même pas vu celle-là. Et la porte n'a pas l'air très solide… probablement un prisonnier de seconde zone dans ce niveau six", commenta Jésus Burgess.

Les seuls parmi l'équipage qui ne sourirent pas à la remarque furent Shiryuu et les quatre anciens prisonniers d'Impel Down. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'ils voyaient Avalo Pizzaro perdre son sourire… même Vasco Shot avait l'air d'avoir gagné un semblant de sobriété.

"Cette porte… elle est apparue le jour où on nous a évacué de la prison pour la première fois…" se souvint à voix haute Catarina Devon.

"Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?" Interrogea Teach, curieux.

Ce fut Shiryuu qui lui répondit, et l'ancien Gardien Chef portait un visage sérieux et plongé dans ses réflexions.

"Ce jour fut le seul et l'unique où l'intégralité d'Impel Down fut fermée et les prisonniers déplacés pour vingt quatre heures. C'était il y a un peu plus de deux ans je crois. J'étais encore Gardien Chef à l'époque, et moi et Magellan ainsi que l'intégralité du personnel avions reçu l'ordre de vider Impel Down pour n'y revenir qu'un jour plus tard. Ce jour là, un navire de guerre transportant les membres du Conseil des Cinq Etoiles ainsi que Sengoku vint s'amarrer à Impel Down. On ignore ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, mais le lendemain, nous avions cette nouvelle cellule installée au niveau six. Nos ordres étaient d'envoyer chaque jour un repas par les conduits et de ne jamais ouvrir la porte. Aujourd'hui encore, j'ignore ce qu'il peut bien y avoir derrière", termina Shiryuu en posant une main sur son sabre.

La curiosité et une certaine appréhension commençaient à gagner les membres de l'équipage de Barbe Noire. Après une dizaine de secondes, Teach afficha un large sourire et prit la parole.

"Eh bien je suppose qu'aujourd'hui est un bon jour pour assouvir notre curiosité alors !"

Shiryuu afficha un sourire, mais beaucoup plus sinistre. Il y eut un clic, son épée fut à moitié dégainée, puis un autre bruit métallique qui indiquait que l'épée venait d'être rengainée. Devant Shiryuu, la porte se scinda en quatre, tombant au sol en morceaux.

La vision qui attentait chacun des membres de l'équipage des pirates de Barbe Noire ne fut pas celle qu'ils auraient pu deviner même après un million de suppositions.

La pièce était éclairée d'une lumière chaude et dorée, révélant le mobilier à la fois moderne et luxueux. Les murs étaient d'une couleur orange claire et la pièce devait avoir la taille d'un appartement de taille moyenne. Un lit, une bibliothèque et des meubles divers occupaient l'espace. Des jouets étaient dispersés au sol et la salle disposait même d'un petit aquarium accueillant des poissons multicolores.

La température dans la pièce était tiède et l'air y sentait bon, rien à voir avec toutes les autres pièces d'Impel Down. Même les quartiers privés du personnel de la prison n'étaient pas aussi luxueux et emplis de confort.

Mais bien évidemment, ce qui laissa bouche bée l'intégralité des pirates fut la présence d'un petit garçon, probablement pas plus d'une dizaine d'année, assis par terre au milieu de la pièce avec des jouets de toute sorte l'entourant.

En les entendant ouvrir la porte, l'enfant s'était tourné vers eux et les observait maintenant avec une surprise et une innocence dont seuls des enfants pouvaient faire preuve. Non, c'était plus que ça. L'expression qu'il affichait était celle de la plus pure innocence et curiosité, avec ses yeux grands ouverts, la bouche légèrement écartée et ses sourcils relevés.

Le gamin ne mesurait pas plus d'un mètre trente. Une touffe de cheveux blonds coupés courts partait dans tous les sens sur sa tête. Il possédait des yeux couleurs d'océan reflétant innocence et curiosité. Trois fines cicatrices ornaient chacune de ses joues, lui donnant un côté encore plus mignon et un peu félin. Il portait un T-shirt orange foncé avec une spirale rouge sur le devant et un pantalon en soie blanc.

En les voyant ouvrir sa porte, un large sourire éclaira son visage, et les pirates eurent l'impression que le soleil lui-même venait d'y élire domicile. Il se releva immédiatement pour se précipiter à leur rencontre.

"Yeah, des gens ! Ca fait si longtemps ! Wahou, vous êtes trop grand monsieur. Et votre chapeau est bizarre aussi. Dis-moi monsieur, pourquoi t'as un gros menton ? C'est normal ou bien c'est parce que t'as couru dans les escaliers ? Parce que chaque fois que je courais dans les escaliers, jiji me disait que je pouvais me blesser et avoir une tête marrante. Je suis content de l'avoir écouté maintenant. Wahou, c'est une épée que t'as à la ceinture ? Dis-moi, je peux la voir ? Dis oui, s'te plait s'te plait ! Jiji me disait que je pouvais pas jouer avec son épée parce que j'étais trop petit, mais je suis grand maintenant. Je te promets de faire attention."

 _C'est. Quoi. Ce. Délire._ Fut la pensée générale du groupe à la vue de la situation.

Shiryuu, qui se tenait à l'entrée dans l'embrasure de la porte et était le plus proche de l'enfant, en avait laissé s'échapper son cigare d'entre ses dents.

Finalement, comme seules réactions, Teach et Burgess éclatèrent de rire à la mine décomposée de Shiryuu qui était assailli de toute part par les questions du garçon.

"… un petit garçon. Oh, il est trop mignon !" s'extasia Catarina Devon en bousculant Shiryuu, ses instincts maternels lui hurlant de prendre le dessus. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le porta à son niveau, lui lançant un large sourire.

L'enfant l'observa avec un visage curieux. Finalement, il sourit en penchant la tête sur le côté.

"T'as un nez rigolo Madame. On dirait un spaghetti ramolli !"

Cette fois, Burgess se roula au sol, redoublant une fois de plus de rire. Teach semblait sur le point de le rejoindre.

Suite à la remarque, Catarina avait laissé s'évanouir son sourire, une marque témoignant son énervement le remplaçant sur son visage. Quand elle se prépara pour dire au garçon ses quatre vérités, elle remarqua qu'il avait déjà disparu d'entre ses mains et observait curieux Burgess qui se roulait au sol. Le colosse se ressaisit finalement et se releva, remarquant qu'il était sous le regard admiratif du tout jeune garçon.

"Wahou, tu portes un masque ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es un super héros ?"

Jésus Burgess afficha un visage fier et contracta même ses muscles pour les mettre en avant.

"Tu as l'œil petit. Je suis le Champion Jésus Burgess, et je serai l'homme le plus fort de tous les temps !"

Après sa déclaration, l'enfant afficha un regard empli d'étoiles, en admiration totale devant le pirate.

 _Trop cool !_ Fut la pensée qui traversa son esprit.

"Dis-moi petit, comment t'appelles-tu ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" s'enquit Teach en avançant d'un pas dans sa direction.

Le garçon dût lever les yeux pour voir le visage de Barbe Noire. Il était très grand… d'ailleurs, tous les gens qui l'entourait étaient très grands.

Finalement, après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il resta immobile à détailler Teach, il le pointa du doigt et se tourna vers Burgess, sa personne favorite pour le moment parmi ceux présents.

"Dis Burgess-jiji, c'est qui le Monsieur patapouf?" demanda-t-il avec la plus parfaite innocence et une expression sur le visage qui aurait fait fondre même les plus endurcis.

Il y eut un silence total pendant quelques secondes, chacun prenant le temps pour que la phrase s'imprime bien dans leur cerveau. Puis, tous les pirates explosèrent de rire, Teach compris. Bien sûr, Shiryuu ne fit que ricaner fortement, mais la réaction était quand même bien marquée pour le sérieux pirate.

Le garçon les observa avec un air interrogateur sur le visage, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de drôle. Les grands étaient vraiment bizarres.

****** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ******

L'équipage de Barbe Noire était sorti de la prison d'Impel Down, emmenant avec eux le jeune garçon qui avait voyagé assis sur l'épaule de Burgess à l'amusement de ce dernier. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient appris presque rien de lui excepté son prénom.

Naruto.

Teach ressassa le prénom dans son esprit, essayant de se souvenir s'il l'avait déjà entendu, mais sans succès. D'après ce que Laffitte lui avait dit, cela se traduisait par Maelström dans une langue d'un des Pays du Nouveau Monde. Barbe Noire voulait bien croire que le nom n'aurait pas pu être plus approprié. Le blond était une pile électrique, s'extasiant de tout ce qu'il voyait comme s'il découvrait le monde pour la première fois.

Mais tout de même, le Capitaine s'interrogeait sur la raison de son enfermement à Impel Down. Teach ne portait certainement pas le Conseil des Cinq Etoiles ou Sengoku dans son cœur, mais ils n'auraient pas enfermé un enfant de tout juste dix ans au niveau six de la prison la mieux gardée du monde sans une raison sérieuse.

Barbe Noire pouvait sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier vis-à-vis du garçon, mais il ignorait quoi. Son Haki était plutôt développé pour son âge, mais sans être pour autant exceptionnel. Il n'était pas non plus possesseur de fruit du démon, il s'en était assuré en le mettant en contact avec un bout de granite marin trouvé dans la prison.

De plus, recueillir ces informations chez Naruto était tout simplement peine perdue. Il ignorait lui-même pourquoi il avait été là. Il savait juste que son jiji - peu importe qui cela pouvait-il bien être - lui avait demandé de rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne le chercher. C'était probablement un membre du Conseil des Cinq Etoiles mais… même cela n'était pas certain. De plus, cela ne l'aiguillait aucunement sur la nature de ses relations avec le _jiji_ en question. Le blond appelait tout les hommes assez vieux jiji et les femmes obaa-san. Catarina avait d'ailleurs vu rouge à cette appellation, arrachant un nouveau rire aux autres membres de l'équipage.

Naviguant vers Marinford avec à son bord son équipage et Naruto - excepté San Juan Wolf qui nageait à côté du bateau, bien trop volumineux pour monter à bord - Teach décida de laisser filer le sujet pour le moment. Cela ne l'amènerait à rien de continuer à se poser des questions auxquels il ne pouvait de toute façon pas trouver réponse.

"Elle est froide ?" demanda Naruto en direction de San Juan Wolf qui nageait à côté du bateau. Du moins, marcher sur le fond de l'océan était une meilleure description pour être plus précis.

"Oh non, heureusement", sourit le Cuirassé Géant. "Mais il y a quelques poissons qui me mordillent les pieds, ça chatouille".

Naruto lui sourit et se détourna de lui, se précipitant vers Burgess. Le colosse était légèrement à l'écart, un instant qu'attendait Naruto depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Impel Down.

"Eh Burgess-jiji" l'interpella Naruto. Le géant se tourna vers lui, arborant un large sourire. Naruto observa autour de lui, s'assurant qu'ils étaient bien tous les deux hors des regards des autres membres de l'équipage. Il s'approcha du Champion avec un air à la fois innocent et comploteur pour lui chuchoter dans l'oreille.

"Tu peux me montrer ton visage de super héros s'il te plait ? Je te promets que ça sera notre secret, je le dirai à personne".

Burgess gloussa, plus qu'amusé par le ton conspirateur du jeune blond.

"Ah, mais si je te montre mon visage, je ne pourrai plus faire le super héros. Le secret est ce qui me permet de faire ce que je fais".

S'il ne savait pas que c'était impossible, Burgess aurait juré apercevoir une lampe s'allumer au dessus de la touffe de cheveux blonds.

"Ah, je comprends. Dans ce cas, ne me montre surtout pas ton visage et continue d'être un super héros Burgess-jiji", lui répondit immédiatement Naruto.

Jésus ricana à nouveau et ébouriffa d'une main les cheveux du garçon. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous deux vers le pont du bateau où Barbe Noire et les autres membres de l'équipage les attendaient. En les voyant arriver, Teach sourit avant de prendre la parole.

"Bien. Nous allons bientôt arriver aux Portes de la Justice et juste après, Marinford. J'espère que vous êtes tous prêts pour ce moment".

****** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ******

La place de Marinford était un champ de bataille de proportion phénoménale. Pourtant, en cet instant, pas un bruit ne s'élevait et personne n'osait bouger d'un pouce. Puis, progressivement, un seul cri s'éleva. C'était le cri d'un homme brisé dont la volonté venait tout juste de vaciller.

"AAAAACE".

À genoux, Luffy se pencha vers l'arrière, son regard blanc et désespéré. Le sang coulait de ses blessures, mais cela ne pouvait être plus étranger à ses pensées pour le moment.

Au bout de ses bras, à portée de ses mains, gisait le corps sans vie de son frère. Son esprit, ne pouvant supporter la désolation qu'il ressentait, se court-circuita, le plongeant dans l'inconscience.

Soudain, dans la panique, l'Amiral Akainu se précipita pour finir sa tâche. Il venait tout juste d'éteindre la lignée de Roger. S'il pouvait mettre fin au fils de Dragon, cette journée ne pourrait finir de meilleure façon. Son poing se déforma en un vortex de magma, prêt à effacer toute trace du capitaine au Chapeau de Paille.

Une pression surpassant tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir dans son existence se manifesta soudainement derrière lui, l'arrêtant net dans son avancée. Il n'eut que le temps de remarquer la silhouette de Barbe Blanche avant qu'un balayage du bras du Yonkou ne l'éjecte avec une puissance phénoménale. Il vola sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, allant finalement s'écraser sur le bâtiment principal du QG de la Marine. En conséquence du mouvement de l'Homme le plus fort du monde, un ravin sans fond avait séparé la place.

Edward Newgate expira fortement, son regard empreint d'une colère sourde et d'une volonté terrifiante. Marco se reprit en voyant le regard de son Père et se précipita vers lui, criant sur son passage à son équipage.

"Protégez le Chapeau de Paille à tout prix ! Il ne faut absolument pas lui permettre de mourir. Il représente la volonté d'Ace ! Considérez sa mort comme la honte ultime que pourrait connaitre les Pirates de Barbe Blanche !"

"Barbe Blanche" gémit de douleur Akainu en sortant des décombres, son corps en sang. Son regard teinté d'une rage implacable se posa sur le Yonkou. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à avancer, une voix l'interrompit. Ou plutôt, un rire.

"Zehahaha ! Ca faisait un bail, père !" s'imposa la voix de Barbe Noire sur le champ de bataille interrompant un instant les hostilités pour que tous portent leur attention sur le nouveau venu. "Je suis arrivé juste à temps pour assister à ta mort".

Sur la place d'exécution qui avait été déserté après la libération d'Ace se tenait l'équipage de Barbe Noire au grand complet, San Juan Wolf en retrait par rapport aux autres. Alors que tout le monde commentait sur toutes les figures connues qui se présentaient sur l'échafaud, des criminels plus infâmes les uns que les autres, le regard de Sengoku ne se focalisa que sur une seule personne.

"Naruto…" ne put que murmurer le Bouddha, ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche bée.

L'enfant se tenait assis à côté de Jésus Burgess, promenant son regard curieux sur le champ de bataille en contrebas. Quand il rencontra finalement le visage de Sengoku, ses yeux bleus s'étirèrent et son visage s'illumina.

"Sengoku-jiji" hurla le garçon en voyant l'Amiral en Chef. Il bondit de sa place et se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à atteindre le sol. Il se fraya facilement un chemin à travers les marines et pirates, ces derniers trop éberlués pour réagir au passage de l'enfant. Arrivant près du Bouddha, il se jeta dans ses bras, un sourire solaire étirant ses lèvres.

"Naruto", réagit Sengoku en portant dans ses bras Naruto. Il le serra fort un instant puis le repoussa pour le détailler du regard quelques secondes. L'enfant n'avait pas beaucoup changé durant les deux années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, si ce n'était qu'il avait gagné quelques centimètres.

"Naruto", répéta-t-il. "Que fais-tu ici ?"

Naruto arbora un sourire penaud, se grattant la nuque pour masquer sa gêne.

"Oh et bien, c'est Teach-jiji qui a ouvert ma porte à Impel Down. Et quand il m'a dit qu'il voulait aller à Marinford, je me suis dis que je viendrai avec lui pour te voir".

Naruto était assez hésitant. Sengoku-jiji lui avait bien dit de rester dans sa chambre sans partir jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne le chercher. Il espérait que le fait qu'il lui ait désobéi ne lui causerait pas trop de problème. Mais bon, pour sa défense, il s'ennuyait à toujours rester dans sa chambre.

"Je vois", sourit Sengoku, action qui redonna le sourire au jeune blond. Il le posa ensuite au sol, ne désirant pas le tâcher encore plus avec le sang et la poussière qui le recouvrait.

Libéré, Naruto observa ensuite ses alentours, notant que la majorité des regards étaient posés sur lui. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, sentant deux sentiments qu'il n'avait pas perçu depuis très longtemps déjà. Pas depuis qu'il avait été forcé à rester dans sa chambre.

Tristesse et colère.

Sengoku observait le garçon. Nul doute qu'il peinait à réaliser ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Les gens ne se battaient pas pour le moment, trop fascinés par la présence d'un enfant sur le champ de bataille pour reprendre le combat. Même l'équipage de Barbe Noire observait ce qu'il se passait, curieux de voir vers quelle direction pourrait bien évoluer la situation.

Dans le silence, Naruto s'avança enfin, s'éloignant de Sengoku. Les gens s'écartèrent à son passage, comme enchantés. Du regard, Sengoku analysa la direction dans laquelle se dirigeait Naruto et son sang se glaça.

Naruto arriva à une dizaine de pas de l'endroit où se trouvait Barbe Blanche, Monkey D Luffy ainsi que plusieurs autres figures célèbres comme Marco le Phénix ou le Shishibukai Jinbei. Mais dans le regard de Naruto, seul brillait le corps étendu, sans vie, d'Ace.

Sengoku le rattrapa enfin, dépassant marines et pirates qui restaient toujours immobiles, envoutés par l'étrangeté de la situation. Il se tenait maintenant à cinq mètres derrière Naruto, mais la présence d'Edward Newgate le fit hésiter à avancer plus. Devant Naruto, Marco s'interposa, lui bloquant la route.

"Que veux-tu, gamin ?" demanda le capitaine de la Première Division d'une voix égale, à la fois menaçante et curieuse.

Le regard azuré de Naruto quitta enfin le corps d'Ace, se posant sur le Phénix.

Un sourire éclaira ses traits, parfaite incarnation d'innocence et de pureté.

"Tout le monde ici est triste ou en colère parce que ce Monsieur n'a plus de lumière" déclara simplement Naruto en pointant le corps d'Hiken no Ace. "Je n'aime pas quand les gens sont tristes ou en colère. Je vais juste le rallumer et comme ça, tout le monde sera heureux".

Trop déconcerté, à la fois par l'expression de bonté et le sens des paroles du garçon qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer, Marco ne put esquisser un seul geste lorsque Naruto le dépassa et s'agenouilla près d'Ace, posant une main sur son front.

Ce qu'il advint ensuite laissa toutes les personnes présentes sans voix, ébahies.

****** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ******

Il avait plusieurs fois imaginé ce qu'il se passerait le jour où il viendrait à mourir. Pourrait-il revoir sa mère ? Parviendrait-il à rejoindre Sabo ? Peut-être même rencontrerait-il son père, celui avec qui il partageait des liens de sang à défaut de liens de cœur. Ou alors son esprit cesserait-il simplement d'exister. Il n'était pas croyant, mais il espérait tout de même qu'il trouverait quelque chose après sa mort.

La première chose qui traversa son esprit lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux fut le fait que, effectivement, il puisse ouvrir les yeux. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il y avait bien quelque chose dans l'après vie.

La première chose sur laquelle se posa son regard fut des yeux couleur océan, enfantins et d'une pureté supérieure à tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il appartenait à un enfant, pas plus d'une dizaine d'année, présentant des cheveux blonds ébouriffés et trois fines cicatrices sur chacune de ses joues.

La première pensée à sa vue fut - _Est-ce que c'est un ange ? Non, c'est sûr que c'est ange. Ou alors, si c'est un démon, il a raté sa vocation. Putain, j'aurai dû me mettre à la religion. Si ça se trouve, ça sert vraiment à quelque chose. Je me demande si l'enfer serait cool si je suis fait de feu._

Distraitement, il nota que le trou dans sa poitrine avait disparu, comme toute trace de sang ou même de poussière le recouvrant.

Il détourna son regard, et son esprit s'embrouilla encore plus.

"Père…" fut son murmure quand il vit Barbe Blanche à quelques mètres de lui en tout point identique à celui qu'il venait de quitter un instant plus tôt, lorsqu'il était encore en vie. Mais alors, cela voulait-il dire que lui aussi venait de mourir ?

Il promena ses yeux autour de lui, notant que l'intégralité des regards était exclusivement dirigée vers lui. Le silence était suprême et personne n'osait esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il nota que Luffy était à moins d'un mètre, évanoui, mais ce dernier respirait et ne semblait pas être en danger immédiat.

Est-ce que toutes ces personnes étaient mortes également ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Luffy n'aurait jamais pu mourir avant de devenir Seigneur des Pirates. Il ne l'accepterait pas.

Finalement, il retourna son attention sur l'enfant qui se tenait agenouillé à ses côtés, arborant toujours son sourire solaire.

"Et voilà, Exhibitionniste-jiji, tu es comme neuf. Moi je m'appelle Naruto. Et toi ?"

Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il n'eut d'autre choix que de répondre, se sentant comme aspiré par la présence de l'enfant.

"Ace".


	2. Chapter 2

NdA : J'ai oublié de mettre les crédits dans le chapitre 1, donc voilà. Ce sera le seul endroit où je les mettrai, je n'ai pas envie de m'embêter avec ça à chaque fois.

Crédits : De toute évidence, je ne possède ni One Piece ni Naruto. Si je les avais, je serais tranquillement installé sur mon île dans les Caraïbes avec quelques fines représentantes du domaine de la beauté féminine. Je ne suis qu'un libre penseur et écrivain amateur qui joue avec les personnages de ces deux univers.

****** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ******

Le Pouvoir de la Vie

Chapitre 2

Dans une base de l'Armée Révolutionnaire sur RedLine

La succession d'émotion générait un véritable tumulte dans l'esprit de Sabo, à tel point qu'il sentit ses jambes le lâcher. En moins de cinq minutes, il était passé par tous les états émotionnels. Il avait vu Ace mourir à la télévision pour, un instant plus tard, se faire submerger par les souvenirs, l'amenant au plus profond de son âme.

Ace n'était pas qu'un illustre pirate pour lui. Il avait été son frère de cœur, un ami, un allié, une des personnes les plus précieuses de son passé. Le voir mourir avait fait resurgir tous ces instants chers. Mais l'ironie était cruelle et c'était exactement au moment où il avait enfin reçu la chance de renouer avec ces liens oubliés qu'il devait les enterrer six pieds sous terre. Son esprit s'était brisé mais ses yeux avaient refusé de quitter l'image de la télévision, contemplant, hagards, le corps sans vie d'Ace et celui de Luffy évanoui à ses côtés.

Dans son état, il n'avait même pas remarqué Dragon grincer des dents devant lui ni Koala qui avait continué d'observer silencieusement l'image des deux hommes, frères de cœur, étendus côte à côte. Le jeu était fini pour les Pirates de Barbe Blanche. Ils avaient perdu leur commandant de Seconde Flotte et l'étau de la Marine se resserrait progressivement autour d'eux.

Dans la confusion, les Pirates de Barbe Noire étaient alors arrivés sur le champ de bataille, mais tout cela avait été projeté en arrière plan dans l'esprit des membres de l'Armée Révolutionnaires. Devant eux, ce qui avait captivé leur totale attention, c'était l'image sur l'écran de télévision d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux dorés. Celui là-même qui, un instant plus tôt, avait accompli l'impossible avec pour seul arme un sourire innocent.

Même après plusieurs minutes, le silence occupait la base des Révolutionnaires de la même manière qu'il s'imposait sur la place de Marinford et, ils l'ignoraient encore, mais dans le Monde entier.

Le cerveau de Sabo avait court-circuité en voyant Ace se redresser. Koala observait les yeux écarquillés l'écran devant elle, se frottant les yeux à intervalles réguliers et allant même jusqu'à se pincer pour savoir qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Même Dragon restait pétrifié de surprise, son esprit incapable de fonctionner avec son efficacité ordinaire.

"…Incroyable", ne sut que murmurer le Chef de l'Armée Révolutionnaire.

****** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ******

Archipel Shabondy

De la même manière que partout dans le Monde, le temps semblait s'être suspendu sur l'Archipel Shabondy. Seuls les bruits des bulles éclatant en quittant l'atmosphère des Groves pouvaient prouver que oui, les secondes continuaient de défiler.

Observant depuis un endroit reculé par rapport à la foule amassée devant l'écran géant présentant la situation à Marinford, Silvers Rayleigh aurait pu croire qu'il se trouvait dans un monde parallèle si on le lui avait annoncé. Près de lui, Shaki examinait la scène projetée qui se déroulait au QG de la Marine. Son esprit fut plus rapide à interpréter les causes et conséquences que celui de Rayleigh, mais il lui fallut tout de même plusieurs minutes pour aboutir à la conclusion inévitable.

Ses pensées se résumèrent dans les paroles qu'elle chuchota à peine, horrifiée.

"… Quel pauvre garçon".

Rayleigh ne put qu'approuver silencieusement.

****** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ******

La conclusion s'était imposée immédiatement à l'esprit d'Akainu quand il avait enfin été en mesure de saisir la situation. Elle était implacable et d'une logique féroce. Même lui devait ravaler une bile de salive salée pour se forcer à se mettre en mouvement.

L'enfant devait absolument mourir. Ce genre de pouvoir ne devait pas exister.

Le garçon pouvait ressusciter les morts. Il était donc potentiellement en mesure de faire revenir Barbe Blanche s'il venait à mourir. Qui sait, il avait peut-être même le pouvoir d'invoquer Roger. L'Amiral pouvait engager et achever n'importe lequel des pirates sur ce champ de bataille, mais cela serait rendu inutile si le garçon continuait à vivre.

Bien sûr, son pouvoir pouvait également représenter un atout considérable pour la Marine. Mais après une rapide inspection des choix à sa disposition, il était arrivé à la conclusion rationnelle que les risques encourus étaient bien trop élevés. L'enfant pouvait probablement être considéré avec une valeur encore plus grande que le One Piece. Il y aurait des guerres entières pour sa possession. Le Gouvernement, bien que puissant, ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir le monde entier à dos.

La logique était implacable. D'une pensée, Akainu disparut, se précipitant vers le jeune garçon. Ce dernier était encore agenouillé aux côtés du fils de Roger, bien vivant. Il ferait d'une pierre deux coups, puis s'occuperait du sang de Dragon qui n'était pas loin également. Sur ce champ de bataille pétrifié, silencieux, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à atteindre sa cible.

Plus que dix mètres. Il venait tout juste de dépasser Barbe Blanche et Marco le Phénix, les deux personnes susceptibles de pouvoir l'empêcher d'atteindre son objectif. Ces derniers observaient encore sans réagir l'enfant et constituaient chacun une cible facile. Mais la mort du garçon était bien plus importante que Barbe Blanche lui-même à l'instant présent.

"Arrête toi immédiatement Sakazuki, c'est un ordre !" s'imposa la voix infaillible de Sengoku lui-même, se précipitant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour s'interposer entre lui et l'enfant. Akainu hésita à peine un instant avant de continuer son avancée. Le vieux fou… Ne comprenait-il donc pas le danger que représentait ce garçon ? Peu importe, il se chargerait de cela lui-même, quitte à se salir les mains et à désobéir à son supérieur direct.

Même si Sakazuki était renvoyé de la Marine, voire même exécuté, il se devait de débarrasser le monde de cette contradiction à l'ordre de la nature.

Ce ne fut que grâce à l'exclamation de l'Amiral en Chef qu'Ace eut la vivacité d'esprit de saisir le garçon agenouillé à ses côtés pour esquiver en arrière. Encore confus, Hiken no Ace peinait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il ne savait même pas s'il appartenait au royaume des vivants ou bien des morts. Mais une chose était certaine, dans la vie comme dans la mort, Akainu représentait l'ennemi.

Cependant, dans sa précipitation, Ace n'avait pas prévu deux choses.

La première, ce fut la portée de l'attaque de l'Amiral. Il semblait que le Chien Rouge avait concentré sa puissance maximale et son existence même dans cette attaque, pour une raison que le Commandant de la Seconde Flotte de Barbe Blanche ne pouvait encore dégager. De ce fait, la portée du vortex de magma qui en jaillit était en bien des points supérieurs à tout ce qu'avait pu anticiper Ace.

La seconde fut quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas imaginer, et encore moins expliquer. Pour une raison ou une autre, il avait été dans l'impossibilité de concentrer son habilité de Logia de Feu pour précipiter sa fuite. Il avait donc était réduit à perdre l'équilibre lorsque normalement, sa marche de feu l'aurait porté et empêché de basculer en arrière. Dans un mouvement acrobatique remarquable, il parvint tout de même à se retourner pour protéger de son dos l'enfant dans ses bras.

Une éclaboussure de lave lui transperça le côté droit des hanches et atteint le garçon qui hurla de douleur. Ace se mordit les lèvres mais ne put lui-même empêcher de laisser s'échapper un gémissement. Dans ses bras, l'enfant venait de s'évanouir sous la peine qu'il endurait. Il avait été touché au ventre, nota Ace, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'étudier l'exacte gravité des blessures. Derrière lui déjà, Akainu avait bondi pour le transpercer d'un bras de magma en fusion. Immédiatement, Ace sut qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque.

Hiken no Ace aurait pu imaginer beaucoup de scénarios pour décrire les secondes qui allaient suivre. Que le bras de feu liquide le transperce lui et l'enfant. Que Barbe Blanche, Marco ou qui que ce soit de son équipage s'interpose pour le sauver. Qu'il se réveille d'un cauchemar et se rende compte que, oui, il était bel et bien mort. Il n'était après tout toujours pas sûr s'il appartenait aux morts ou bien aux vivants.

Dans tous les cas, jamais il n'aurait pu s'attendre à voir Sengoku s'interposer sur la route d'Akainu pour le protéger. Ce fut pourtant ce qu'il se produisit lorsque, avec un visage trahissant la fureur qui l'habitait, le Bouddha éjecta d'un coup enrobé de Haki et du pouvoir de son Fruit du Démon son propre subordonné.

Ok, c'était définitif, conclut Ace dont l'esprit analytique venait de griller. Il était bel et bien mort. Et même mort, il continuait à rêver à des choses qui n'avaient toujours aucun sens.

****** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ******

Ace n'était pas le seul qui croyait rêver. Sengoku se trouvait dans une situation similaire, mais lui nageait en plein cauchemar. Dans tous les scénarios catastrophes qu'il avait pu imaginer, celui qu'il vivait en ce moment était sans conteste l'un des pires. Non seulement Naruto avait utilisé son pouvoir devant quelqu'un, mais cela ne se limitait pas à une seule personne. Non, c'était le Monde entier qui avait été témoin de la capacité du jeune garçon, rien de moins.

Le. Putain. De. Monde. Entier.

La seule satisfaction qu'il pourrait retenir de cette situation, c'était d'avoir pu en coller une bonne à Sakazuki. Cela faisait longtemps que ça le démangeait.

Quittant ses pensées pour se focaliser sur la situation présente, Sengoku se précipita auprès d'Ace et arracha avec force Naruto des bras du Commandant de Barbe Blanche. Il n'avait pour le moment que faire du pirate. Il était probablement encore extrêmement confus sur sa condition, mais il ne tarderait pas à se ressaisir. Il avait même probablement déjà remarqué qu'il avait perdu ses capacités de Logia.

Sengoku se concentra pour inspecter d'un regard inquiet l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'enfant dans ses bras. Heureusement, il semblait que le coup qui l'avait atteint n'était pas aussi grave qu'il le pensait. Il ne suffirait probablement que de quelques soins et de repos pour qu'il se remette sur pieds. Il savait qu'il devait remercier Hiken no Ace pour cela… pour la peine, il ne le poursuivrait pas personnellement s'il venait à s'échapper.

Soulagé, le Bouddha releva son regard pour surveiller son entourage. Le silence occupait toujours la place, mais tout le monde commençait désormais à quitter son état de transe.

Barbe Blanche et Marco avaient réagi, un peu tard c'était vrai, après la ruée de Sakazuki, mais s'étaient stoppés nets quand ils avaient vu son intervention, leur surprise évidente dans leur expression. Sakazuki, ce bâtard de chien galeux, avait été projeté au loin, ce qui éliminait la menace immédiate à la vie de Naruto.

Cependant… le jeune garçon n'était pas sauf pour autant.

Sengoku savait que désormais, sa vie ne le serait jamais plus. Cela arracha le cœur du Chef des Marines d'arriver si facilement à cette conclusion, mais c'était inévitable. Tout le monde ou presque voudrait soit contrôler son pouvoir, soit l'éliminer.

Quelqu'un capable de ramener à la vie les morts de son camp était d'une valeur inestimable. Et si cette personne était dans le camp opposé, il faudrait soit la faire venir de son côté, soit mettre un terme à son existence.

Le Bouddha passa en revue les gens qui l'entouraient, un désespoir sans nom au plus profond du regard. Le seul parmi eux à remarquer l'émotion dansant dans ses yeux fut Barbe Blanche qui, après la surprise passée, était parvenu à exactement la même conclusion que lui. L'Empereur n'avait jamais vu une telle expression chez le Commandant suprême des Marines. Il pouvait imaginer que, quelques secondes plus tôt, lorsque Ace était tombé, il avait dû lui aussi arborer un visage analogue.

Une vie infernale, en permanence chassé, pris pour cible ou manipulé, attendait l'enfant. Et les gens ne reculeraient devant absolument rien pour posséder sous leur coupe le pouvoir de Naruto. Car après tout, maintenant qu'ils savaient que même la mort pouvait être défiée, de quoi auraient-ils bien peur ?

Sengoku sentit les larmes s'accumuler au contour de ses yeux, ses pensées s'entrechoquant les unes aux autres.

Maintenant que la capacité de Naruto avait été révélée au grand jour, il ne pouvait absolument pas le garder à portée de la Marine. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la réaction de Sakazuki pour s'en persuader.

Il ne pouvait certainement pas non plus le laisser aux pirates de Barbe Blanche. Sengoku respectait sincèrement l'homme qu'était Edward Newgate, mais il savait que même ceux qu'il appelait ses fils possédaient leurs vices. Et remettre Naruto aux pirates de Barbe Blanche, ceux contre qui la Marine était actuellement en guerre, représenterait l'ultime trahison envers le Gouvernement Mondial. Quoique, sur le moment, L'Amiral en Chef ne considéra cela que comme un détail mineur.

Son regard se posa sur Monkey D Luffy. Encore une fois, le choix n'était pas idéal. Les pirates du Chapeau de Paille possédaient exactement l'état d'esprit que recherchait Sengoku pour s'occuper de Naruto, à savoir qu'ils se fichaient royalement des origines d'une personne où des conséquences que cela pouvait engendrer d'abriter quelqu'un comme Nico Robin. Cependant, Naruto n'était pas Nico Robin. Ce ne serait pas seulement des Vice-amiraux menant le Buster Call ou les membres d'une branche du Cipher Pol qui seraient à leur poursuite, mais le monde entier. Les Amiraux, le Gouvernement Mondial, les Pirates, les Shishibukais, les Yonkous, les Révolutionnaires. Et, bien que leur montée en puissance fût fulgurante, ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à se frotter à ce genre de calibre. De plus, Luffy n'était pour l'instant pas du tout en condition pour fuir le champ de bataille avec Naruto.

Sengoku hésita même un instant à déserter son poste sur le champ pour prendre soin du garçon. S'il ne craignait pas les immédiates répercussions qui en découleraient, il aurait probablement passé plus de temps à ruminer sur cette idée.

Au final, son regard se posa sur celui qu'il considérait le meilleur candidat pour prendre soin de Naruto, du moins pendant un temps. Il se tenait à droite de Barbe Blanche et l'observait avec précaution.

Jinbei.

L'Homme-Poisson ne cherchait ni le pouvoir ni le profil. Il ne craignait pas le Gouvernement Mondial ou les pirates et était indirectement protégé par Barbe Blanche. De plus, il possédait des relations qui lui permettraient de passer sous le radar de la Marine comme des pirates. Sa nature d'Homme-Poisson et le fait qu'il soit l'un des meilleurs dans son domaine constituait également un atout de choix. Personne parmi les Yonkous ou les Amiraux ne pourraient le poursuivre s'il venait à s'échapper par les eaux.

Certes, il ne possédait pas la puissance nécessaire pour protéger au mieux Naruto, mais c'était le mieux que pouvait trouver le Bouddha sur le moment.

Sa décision prise, Sengoku décida d'agir avant que tous ne se remettent définitivement de leur choc.

En premier lieu, ce qu'il devait faire, c'était supprimer l'ensemble des réseaux de transmission. Les den den mushi avaient déjà bien trop fonctionné et relayé d'informations sensibles. La vie de Naruto serait déjà assez difficile, il allait tout faire pour que le moins de personnes possible puissent apprendre son désir de confier Naruto au Chevalier des Mers.

D'un regard balayant, il localisa le dernier den-den mushi qui transmettait encore de l'information. Il repéra à ses pieds un fusil de Marine, abandonné lors de la bataille. Il le ramassa et s'en servit pour tirer sur l'escargophone, aveuglant ainsi le monde entier.

Sans un mot, Sengoku observa le garçon endormi dans ses bras, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il allait faire, mais c'était indispensable. Résolu, il s'avança vers le groupe que constituaient Barbe Blanche, Jinbei, Marco et Ace. Ce dernier les avait rejoints quelques secondes plus tôt, encore sous le choc de sa condition mais tout de même alerte. Tous les quatre se raidirent en voyant s'avancer l'autorité suprême de la Marine, marchant avec dans ses bras la forme recroquevillée de Naruto. Ace et Marco se préparèrent à avancer pour lui barrer la route, mais un geste du bras de Barbe Blanche les stoppa net.

Sengoku arriva finalement devant l'ancien Corsaire. L'Homme-Poisson Requin Baleine était tendu et prêt à réagir au moindre mouvement brusque.

Il fût sans surprise laissé bouche bée lorsque le Buddha se mit à genoux devant lui, tendant du bout des bras l'enfant blond. Leurs regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre et Jinbei put facilement lire le désespoir qui habitait l'esprit du dirigeant de la Marine.

"Je te le demande sur ma vie, mon honneur et tout ce que tu veux d'autre, Jinbei. Protège cet enfant !" supplia-t-il d'une voix misérable.

Jinbei resta immobile plus d'une dizaine de secondes, son regard basculant entre Sengoku, à genoux, et la forme de l'enfant au bout de ses bras. Son hésitation évidente dans sa démarche, il tendit les mains et se saisit maladroitement du garçon. Il ne l'avait pas vu de près plus tôt, mais il pouvait maintenant remarquer les trois cicatrices sur chacune de ses joues qui lui donnaient une allure féline.

Distraitement, Jinbei nota que l'enfant était plus léger que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas porté dans ses bras quelque chose d'aussi fragile.

"Son nom est Naruto", précisa Sengoku, toujours à genoux bien qu'il ait relevé la tête pour garder ses yeux sur le garçon aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés. "Je t'en supplie, enfui toi dès que tu peux et prends soin de lui. Le monde sera désormais son ennemi, et je ne suis plus capable de le protéger moi-même".

Sous le regard à la fois désespéré et implorant du Bouddha, l'ancien Corsaire ne put qu'acquiescer lentement la tête.

Sengoku tourna son attention vers Barbe Blanche. Son regard seul suffisait pour lui confirmer que ce dernier semblait parfaitement comprendre son raisonnement en confiant Naruto au Corsaire. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers la forme inconsciente de Naruto, il se retourna et quitta le groupe de pirates, marchant vers l'échafaud tel le prisonnier que l'on condamnait.

La Marine continuerait de traquer Barbe Blanche, avec plus ou moins de succès. Lui, il ne pouvait se permettre de les aider, mais ne désirait pas non plus qu'ils échouent à quitter Marinford. La vie et le futur de Naruto en dépendait grandement…

Jinbei ne sut que penser en observant le Commandant suprême des Marines s'éloigner, lui abandonnant un enfant qu'il semblait apprécier énormément. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie lorsque la main de Barbe Blanche se posa sur son épaule.

"Pars tout de suite avec l'enfant et Chapeau de Paille Jinbei ! Nous allons te couvrir dans ta retraite, mais ne nous attends surtout pas et ne cherche pas à nous retrouver. Enfuis-toi et n'ait confiance en personne", parla d'une voix profonde l'Empereur, son regard brillant d'une sourde résolution.

Jinbei alla pour répondre, lui dire qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais derrière lui ni Ace ni qui que ce soit parmi les Pirates de Barbe Blanche. Edward Newgate le remarqua et l'interrompit aussitôt.

"Jinbei, tu ne réalises pas encore de quoi ce garçon est réellement capable et quelles en sont les implications. Dans cette bataille aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu des fils, des amis, des membres de ma famille. Mes fils ont perdu leurs frères. Je serai prêt à tout pour les ramener, et ce garçon est en mesure d'exaucer mon souhait. Tu comprends ? Je n'hésiterai pas un instant à l'utiliser si cela pouvait me ramener ceux que j'ai perdu. Alors je t'en prie, pars tout de suite avant que je ne change d'avis et surtout, prends garde à tout le monde. Ne me dis pas où tu vas, où tu es, ce que tu comptes faire, car je serai le premier à vouloir m'emparer de l'enfant. Je lui suis infiniment redevable pour ce qu'il a fait à Ace, crois-moi. Mais lorsque présenté devant une telle capacité, même le meilleur des hommes n'est pas infaillible".

Jinbei déglutit mais acquiesça tout même. Il avouait qu'il n'avait pas lui-même cherché à comprendre les implications d'un tel pouvoir. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait…

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées parasites et repéra Luffy au sol. D'un dernier regard vers Barbe Blanche et Ace, il se précipita pour porter le Chapeau de Paille sur son épaule et quitter Marinford.

"Mes fils !" Hurla Barbe Blanche après s'être assuré que Jinbei l'ait bien écouté. A son appel, tout son équipage se tourna dans sa direction. "Ace est de retour avec nous, et nous n'allons certainement pas le laisser ici. Il est temps de partir !"

Aussitôt sa phrase terminée, l'enfer se déchaina à nouveau sur le champ de bataille. Les Amiraux s'étaient regroupés et avaient sorti de leur transe l'ensemble des Marines. Les Shishibukais avaient également repris leur hécatombe, impitoyables. Personne ne se l'était dit à haute voix, mais tous parmi eux cherchaient à tracer leur voie vers Jinbei qui s'enfuyait.

"Ace, Marco." Interpella l'Homme le plus fort du monde sur un ton beaucoup plus bas. "Protégez la retraite de Jinbei puis quittez cette place ! Quant à moi, j'ai encore un compte à régler avec quelqu'un ici. Je vais vous gagner du temps".

Murmurant sombrement, Edward Newgate porta son attention sur l'échafaud où s'agitait Barbe Noire. Derrière lui, ses deux fils comprirent aussitôt ses intentions et lui obéirent sans tarder, jetant un regard en arrière avant de reculer.

Ce serait la dernière fois qu'ils verraient leur Père en vie.

****** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ******

"Cet enfant…le destin lui-même l'a placé sur notre route", analysa Van Augur.

Shiryuu à ses cotés en avait laissé s'échapper son cigare pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré le garçon. Un tel pouvoir…Pas étonnant que tant de secrets et de mystères planaient autour du gamin.

"Ok les gars… changement de plan", informa Barbe Noire, un sourire mauvais étirant son visage. "Jésus et Laffitte, vous vous chargez de récupérer le gamin. Le reste avec moi, on s'occupe de Barbe Blanche".

C'était vraiment dommage qu'ils n'aient pas pris connaissance du pouvoir du garçon plus tôt, mais rien n'était encore perdu. Pour le moment cependant, Teach préférait se concentrer sur Barbe Blanche. Le vieux était affaibli et avec ses compagnons à ses côtés, ils devraient pouvoir réussir à le mettre à terre. Laffitte et Burgess iraient essayer de récupérer le gamin, mais Barbe Noire devinait qu'ils auraient affaire à une forte opposition. Cependant, même si les chances étaient faibles, il ne passerait pas sur l'opportunité de ramasser quelqu'un avec un pouvoir capable de rendre son équipage presqu'immortel.

"Allez on bouge ! Montrons au monde qui mérite de se tenir au sommet !"

****** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ******

Sengoku dépassa Garp sans lui jeter un seul regard. Silencieux, le Vice-Amiral et Héros de la Marine le suivit des yeux. Le Bouddha se dirigeait vers Ao Kiji qui était encore un peu en arrière des autres forces. Kizaru et Sakazuki étaient tous deux repartis à l'assaut, chassant les pirates qui battaient en retraite de tous les côtés. Akainu avait pris de sérieux dégâts, et il en voulait probablement à son supérieur pour son geste, mais d'autres priorités occupaient son attention pour le moment.

Quand le corps d'Ace, mort et étendu au sol, s'était redressé et avait respiré, le cerveau de Garp avait tout simplement stoppé son fonctionnement. Aussi impossible que cette réalité ait pu paraître, il avait été forcé de se faire une raison.

Ace était en vie.

Toutes les forces de la Marine convergeaient en direction des Pirates qui amorçaient leur retraite. Les seuls qui n'avançaient pas pour le moment étaient Sengoku, Garp et Ao Kiji. Le Faisan Bleu observait son supérieur avancer dans sa direction, incertain. Finalement, le Bouddha arriva à son niveau. Il avait les yeux baissés et évasifs, évitant à tout prix de jeter un regard derrière lui.

"… Kuzan", murmura doucement l'Amiral en Chef. "Je te laisse le commandement pour le reste de la bataille. Prends les décisions que tu souhaites. Quel que soit le résultat, j'en assumerai l'entière responsabilité".

L'Amiral afficha une légère surprise, mais rien de très flagrant. Il le laissa continuer.

"Je ne suis plus apte à diriger la Marine. À la fin de cette journée, je présenterai ma démission. Je te recommanderai pour ma succession auprès du Gouvernement".

Garp et le Faisan Bleu traduisirent aisément sa pensée.

 _Si je reste sur le champ de bataille, j'ignore contre qui je tournerai mes poings._

Sans un mot de plus, il disparut dans le bâtiment du QG de la Marine, laissant derrière lui les visages soucieux de Garp et Ao Kiji. Le nouveau commandant en chef provisoire de la Marine avala une bile de salive et soupira. Une seconde plus tard, il se précipitait vers l'endroit où les bateaux de Barbe Blanche flottaient.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous, je vous apporte un nouveau chapitre pour cette fanfiction. Je voulais tous vous remercier chaleureusement pour vos commentaires. Je réponds ci-dessous à quelques remarques avant de vous laisser progresser dans l'histoire.

Le pouvoir de Naruto est quelque chose de particulier, qui n'est pas sans lien avec le Naruto du manga original. Cependant, je tiens à préciser que Naruto dans mon histoire n'est pas celui du manga. Il n'a pas Kurama. Son passé sera dévoilé petit à petit. Je peux vous dire qu'il est en lien avec les hauts du monde de One Piece cependant.

Je réfléchi encore à comment construire mon histoire, mais c'est plutôt bien parti pour le moment. Naruto ne rejoindra pas vraiment d'équipage (j'hésite encore) mais suivra quand même des aventures propres à One Piece.

J'ai commencé un crossover Game of Thrones/Naruto si ça vous dit. Il est en anglais cependant.

****** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ******

Le Pouvoir de la Vie

Chapitre 3

"Merci pour ton intervention" déclara simplement Jinbei.

"… N'y cherche pas de raisons ultérieures. Vois ça juste comme un caprice de ma part", répondit Trafalgar Law sur un ton neutre. "L'enfant n'avait rien de grave. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Chapeau de Paille est en plus critique condition, mais il s'en sortira lui aussi", informa-t-il distraitement.

Le capitaine des Pirates du Cœur marqua une pause, pensif. Il n'avait pas en direct entendu ce qu'il s'était exactement passé sur la place de Marinford. Lui et son équipage avaient passé la majorité de leur temps sous l'eau dans leur sous-marin, et les transmissions avaient été particulièrement mauvaises. Mais même dans leur isolation, ils avaient pu entendre ce qu'il s'était passé à un tournant de la guerre.

"Cet enfant… est-ce que c'est celui auquel je pense ?" demanda-t-il finalement.

L'ancien Corsaire laissa le silence s'installer pendant une bonne minute au moins. Il examina soigneusement du regard le pirate à qui, il le savait, il devait son échappée. Il était un de ces rookies de la pire génération, mais à part les axes principaux, il devait avouer qu'il n'en savait pas beaucoup sur l'homme qu'était Trafalgar Law. Il savait qu'il avait raison de ne pas lui faire confiance. Pourtant, en geste pacificateur, il décida finalement de lui dire la vérité.

Cela ne voulait certainement pas dire qu'il ne le tiendrait pas à l'œil, bien sûr.

"Oui. C'est lui".

"… Je vois".

Le silence s'imposa à nouveau. Law devait mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Ne pas se précipiter sur des conclusions trop hâtives et garder son esprit ouvert. Mais la difficulté était de taille, car à chacune de ses pensées, un nom venait interrompre le fil de sa réflexion.

 _Corazon._

Que ferait-il si jamais l'enfant était en mesure de le ramener à la vie ? Toute son existence avait gravité autour de sa vengeance sur celui qui lui avait retiré la seule et unique personne à l'avoir jamais pleinement accepté. La perte de Corazon l'avait brisé. Il avait toujours évité de se replonger dans ce sujet car à chaque fois, les larmes menaçaient de lui monter aux yeux. Il ne s'était jamais perdu dans les _si_ en essayant d'imaginer un futur où lui et Corazon auraient pu survivre à ce jour. C'était trop douloureux et déchirant.

Pourtant, il ne put empêcher l'idée de germer dans son esprit. Que ferait-il si jamais ce garçon était capable de ramener Corazon à la vie ? Peut-être même pouvait-il faire quelque chose pour Lamy ?

La réponse, quelle qu'elle soit, le terrifiait.

"Capitaine, on a des problèmes !" cria Bepo, mettant aussitôt fin à ses réflexions.

Le navigateur de l'équipage des Heart Pirates ouvrit alors violement la porte de la pièce où se trouvait Jinbei et Law. Sur des lits un peu plus loin, Monkey D Luffy et Naruto restaient allongés, inconscients.

La pièce sentait les médicaments et le sang.

"Quels genres de problèmes ?" s'enquit le Chirurgien de la mort, le regard sombre.

"C'est quand on a fait surface pour renouveler l'air Capitaine. Un navire de la Marine nous attendait ! Et il transporte l'Impératrice Pirate Boa Hancock à son bord !"

La Shishibukai ?

Pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait expliquer lui-même, Law avait un mauvais pressentiment à son sujet.

****** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ******

Terre Sainte, Marie-Joie. Siège du Gouvernement Mondial. Chambre du Conseil des Cinq Etoiles.

"La situation est devenue plutôt problématique…"

"Problématique ? Je crois que l'on a dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps déjà. La seule chose favorable que l'on ait retirée de cette affaire fut la mort de Barbe Blanche. Et encore, même ce détail est fortement contrebalancé par le fait que la menace du Gura Gura no Mi existe encore entre les mains de Barbe Noire".

"Si seulement Shanks le Roux n'était pas intervenu. Nous aurions peut-être pu éliminer la menace que représente Barbe Noire ou bien le reste des hommes de Barbe Blanche".

"Au moins, les pirates de Barbe Blanche ne représenteront plus la même menace qu'auparavant. Même si Hiken no Ace a survécu au sort qui l'attendait, la perte d'Edward Newgate reste un coup décisif à leur équipage. Il leur faudra des années pour s'en remettre".

"Hiken no Ace n'a pas survécu, dois-je vous le rappeler ? Il a été ramené à la vie. Et la même chose pourrait très bien se produire avec Barbe Blanche".

"…"

"…"

"Que Naruto ait été dévoilé aux yeux du monde est l'une des plus grandes tragédies jamais enregistrée. Ne l'avait-on pas justement envoyé à Impel Down pour que personne ne soit mis au courant de son existence après qu'il ait commencé à développer ses crises d'émotion ?"

"À l'époque, nous ne savions pas que viendrait un jour où la sécurité d'Impel Down serait percée. Jamais personne n'avait encore réussi à s'y échapper à part Shiki, et même lui avait dû y laisser ses jambes".

"Tout cela est encore la faute du petit-fils de Garp. Ce Monkey D Luffy… le D ne cessera-t-il donc jamais de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?"

"Nous ne pouvons plus changer le passé maintenant, mais seulement nous concentrer sur l'avenir. Je crois que nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait que nous devons absolument remettre la main sur Naruto. Le Pouvoir de la Vie ne doit pas errer dans la nature sans notre supervision ni tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Ce serait l'anarchie dans un cas et l'apocalypse dans l'autre".

"Mais maintenant qu'il a été montré aux yeux du monde, même si nous réussissons à récupérer le Pouvoir de la Vie, il sera beaucoup plus difficile à contrôler".

****** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ******

Sengoku était à son bureau, assis seul dans le QG de la Marine. Il remplissait dossier après dossier, réglant toute l'administration qui s'accumulait. Son cœur n'était pas à sa place en cette fin d'après-midi. Cela faisait à peine quatre heures que la guerre s'était terminée entre les pirates de Barbe Blanche et les forces armées du Gouvernement Mondial. L'ensemble des pirates, ceux de Barbe Blanche, Barbe Noire ainsi que ceux de Shanks le Roux avaient enfin quitté la place, emportant avec eux le corps de celui qui avait porté le surnom de l'Homme le plus fort du monde.

Au final de la bataille, trois énormes nouvelles avaient ébranlé le monde.

La première, évidemment, avait été la mort de Barbe Blanche. Le Yonkou était parti comme il avait vécu. En déclenchant une tempête médiatique, faisant l'annonce de l'existence du One Piece. Nul doute que la Marine aurait bientôt affaire à une nouvelle vague de piraterie.

Mais au fond, cela ne le concernait plus trop. Il avait déjà envoyé un message au siège du Gouvernement pour annoncer son désir de quitter ses fonctions, et il devrait bientôt se rendre à Marie-Joie pour compléter la démarche. Il ne serait plus un membre actif de la Marine et serait alors libre de toutes les responsabilités que cela impliquait.

La deuxième nouvelle concernait Barbe Noire. Sengoku n'aimait pas l'homme, et sa présence avait été la raison de sa seule hésitation dans son désir de continuer ou non à servir en temps qu'Amiral en Chef. Barbe Noire respirait la félonie et la trahison, quelque chose qu'il avait déjà prouvé au moins à deux reprises de manière spectaculaire. En tant que membre de la Quatrième flotte de Barbe Blanche, puis en tant que Corsaire sous la direction du Gouvernement Mondial.

S'il l'avait su, il se serait opposé au pirate bien plus tôt. Maintenant, c'était trop tard. Il dirigeait un solide équipage, digne d'un Empereur, et avait à sa disposition les pouvoirs du Yami Yami no Mi couplés à ceux du Gura Gura no Mi. Aucun doute qu'il représenterait bientôt un obstacle considérable pour la Marine.

La troisième et dernière nouvelle avait été celle qui ébranlait le plus le Bouddha au niveau personnel.

Le monde entier savait maintenant qu'il existait sur terre une personne capable de ramener les morts à la vie.

Pour le moment, tous spéculaient encore sur les conditions d'utilisation de ce genre de pouvoir ainsi que sur ses limitations. Quelques unes parmi les suppositions étaient vraies, et cela suffirait à placer Naruto sur la liste rouge de l'ensemble des organisations mondiales. À dix ans, l'enfant serait recherché et convoité par le monde entier, chacun désirant se l'accaparer pour son propre profit. Sengoku savait que la Marine ferait parti de ces groupes. C'était probablement la raison principale pour laquelle il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps dans ses rangs.

"Sengoku", interpella une voix grave.

L'Amiral en Chef sursauta, laissant s'échapper un cri indigne de sa position. Ses yeux bondirent sur la personne qui l'avait appelé pour se poser sur Garp. Le vaurien riait à gorge déployée à la réaction du Bouddha.

"Bwahahaha. Toujours aussi constipé Sengoku ?" sourit le Vice-Amiral.

"La ferme !" s'indigna le Commandant suprême des marines, glissant un regard noir en direction de son vieil ami.

Bien évidemment, cela ne fit que redoubler les rires de Garp.

Sengoku se prit la tête entre ses mains. Jusqu'au bout, alors même qu'il se préparait à rendre son poste, Garp allait continuer de l'agacer. Quand serait-il enfin débarrassé… ?

À sa propre question intérieure, le Bouddha ne put retenir le léger sourire qui vint étirer ses lèvres. Devant lui, Garp arrêta de rire, mais conserva toujours son large rictus insupportable. Le Vice-Amiral sortit de sa veste une bouteille pour la poser sur le bureau.

Sengoku arqua un sourcil, lorgnant le flacon. Un bourbon, nota-t-il distraitement.

"Dans ce genre de situation, un bon verre avec un ami aide à relativiser les choses pour les voir d'un œil moins triste", déclara sagement le Héros de la Marine. "Et même si ça ne marche pas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça ne peut pas faire de mal".

"…C'est vrai", admit-il dans un soupir.

Un autre que Garp n'y aurait perçu que de la résignation. Mais le Vice-Amiral connaissait Sengoku depuis assez longtemps déjà et sût déceler le soupçon de reconnaissance bien masqué dans la réponse.

Garp sortit deux verres d'un tiroir du bureau de Sengoku et les plaça devant lui. Il les remplit et en tendit un à l'Amiral en Chef. Ce dernier le vida d'une traite, et Garp ne fut pas hésitant à le resservir, vidant sa coupe au passage.

Pour la bonne cause, bien sûr. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son vieux camarade boire tout seul quand même.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux hommes se trouvaient assis sur une paire de fauteuil au milieu de la pièce, une table en verre sur laquelle étaient posés leurs verres devant eux. Garp avait sorti de son veston une autre bouteille, la première ayant été vidée prématurément. Le Vice-Amiral décida enfin de briser le doux silence qui s'était installé.

"Il n'y a pas que l'alcool qui fait du bien pour ce genre de chose. Parler est parait-il assez efficace également", souligna-t-il sur un ton songeur.

Il marqua une pause. Un coup d'œil à sa droite le renseigna que Sengoku avait adopté un sourire triste.

"Comment s'appelle-t-il ?"

Sengoku n'eut pas besoin qu'il précise pour deviner de qui parlait le vieux forban.

"…Naruto".

"Tu le connais bien ?"

Le Bouddha ne put retenir un léger ricanement de franchir ses lèvres avant de répondre.

"Pour tout t'avouer, pas aussi bien que je l'aurai voulu, non. Je ne le voyais que lorsque j'étais convoqué par le Conseil des Cinq. J'ai quand même eu l'occasion de lui parler quelques fois. La seule période où j'ai pu réellement passer du temps avec lui, c'était un mois avant que je ne l'envoie à Impel Down. Le garçon est une vraie pile électrique, pleine de vie et de bons sentiments. Même toi, tu le trouverais insupportable".

"… Je vois. Une sorte de petit-fils, hein ?" sourit doucement le Vice-Amiral.

Sengoku ne lui répondit pas mais l'émotion qui brillait au fond de ses prunelles suffit à confirmer l'hypothèse du Héros de la Marine.

"En tout cas, il a le don pour se faire remarquer. Même au milieu d'une guerre opposant le Gouvernement Mondial et un des quatre Yonkou, pendant cinq bonnes minutes, le monde entier avait les yeux rivés sur lui. J'ignorai qu'il existait dans le monde un fruit du démon capable d'accorder à une personne le pouvoir de résurrection. Comme quoi, on en apprend tous les jours".

Le Bouddha grommela quelque chose sous sa moustache que Garp traduisit par 'Grma nichmon' _._ Après dix secondes seulement réalisa-t-il que cela ne voulait absolument rien dire. Il décida de cligner intelligemment des yeux.

"Répète-moi ça pour voir ?"

"… J'ai dit que ce n'était pas le pouvoir d'un fruit du démon".

…Ah. Effectivement, ça avait beaucoup plus de sens que sa première traduction.

 _Attends… quoi ?_

"Quoi ?" s'exclama-t-il en mettant en avant sa première pensée.

"Le pouvoir de Naruto. Son origine, ce n'est pas celle d'un fruit du démon".

Garp faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre langue. Il toussa fortement, cherchant à expectorer peu importe ce qui lui bloquait sa gorge. Après finalement une minute, il réussit à reprendre le contrôle de sa voix.

"Quoi ? Mais… comment c'est possible ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Les Cinq du Conseil ne m'ont rien dit à ce sujet. Toutes les informations concernant Naruto m'ont toujours étaient délivrées avec d'extrêmes réserves, tu n'imagines même pas. Ce qui est certain, c'est que le granit marin ou l'eau n'ont aucun effet sur lui. D'après Naruto, il est né comme ça. Mais avec lui, quand tu lui demandes quelque chose, il s'exprime avec ses propres termes et il n'est parfois même pas sûr de ce qu'il raconte. Par exemple, il ne parle pas de ramener une personne à la vie, mais de la rallumer. Je suppose que comme il possède ce pouvoir depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvient, c'est devenu pour lui aussi naturel que de respirer. C'est comme ça et il peut le faire, c'est tout".

"… Je crois que je comprends. Il a l'air d'un brave garçon. Pas étonnant qu'il ait réussi à faire fondre ton cœur d'acier" plaisanta doucement Garp.

Un silence s'installa à nouveau. Sengoku méditait, son regard dirigé vers le liquide qu'il faisait tourner sans vraiment y réfléchir au fond de son verre. Il était vrai qu'il ne connaissait presque rien de l'enfant qu'était Naruto. Le Conseil des Cinq Etoiles lui avait formellement interdit de poser des questions sur sa famille ou sur son origine, et il avait bêtement suivi les ordres. Il ignorait même son nom de famille ou bien son âge exact, c'était dire. Qui sait, Naruto était peut-être même un surnom pour tout ce qu'il en savait.

À ses côtés, Garp observait silencieusement le soleil se coucher à l'horizon à travers les vitres des fenêtres. La journée arrivait finalement à son terme, et autant dire qu'elle avait eu son lot de rebondissements, d'événements et de révélations. Qui pouvait donc deviner de quoi serait fait demain ?

Le Vice-Amiral redoutait la réponse à cette question.

"Le Pouvoir de la Vie", murmura simplement Sengoku, arrachant Garp de sa contemplation. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil mais n'interrompit pas son vieil ami.

"C'est comme ça qu'ils appellent la capacité de Naruto. C'est plutôt adapté, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le Vice-Amiral esquissa un sourire.

"Très".

****** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ******

Naruto battit rapidement des paupières, laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la lumière qui l'englobait. Une douleur vive sur son ventre le fit grincer des dents. L'air qu'il respirait sentait le sang, les médicaments et le renfermé. Il n'aimait pas cela du tout.

Il se redressa et posa sa main droite sur son torse et aux endroits où il pouvait sentir la douleur le tirer. Il arracha les bandages qui y étaient et, d'une pensée, ralluma toutes les lumières sur son ventre. Immédiatement, la souffrance, le sang, les cicatrices et même la saleté s'évanouirent. Seule subsista une légère fatigue, mais cela passerait bien assez vite. Il passa ses doigts à quelques autres endroits endoloris de son corps, chassant instantanément toute forme de douleur. En dix secondes, il était revenu au top de sa forme.

Un sourire fier éclaira son visage et il pu enfin se redresser pleinement. Il se débarra de la couverture qui le recouvrait et se tapota gaiement les joues pour chasser les derniers signes de fatigue. Finalement, il prit le temps d'inspecter la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Les murs étaient métalliques de couleur gris sombre. Des couchettes similaires à celle sur laquelle il venait de se réveiller étaient incrustées dans les parois et une table trônait au milieu de la pièce. Des flacons, herbes et autres ustensiles étaient soigneusement alignés sur le bureau et des bouteilles ainsi que des livres étaient entreposés sur une étagère. Il nota également qu'un chapeau de paille était posé sur la seule chaise dans la pièce.

Un son étouffé et régulier était la seule chose qui troublait le silence dans la salle. Naruto repéra rapidement à qui appartenait la respiration sous la forme d'un homme allongé sur une des couchettes. L'homme devait avoir sept ou huit ans de plus que lui, il n'était pas trop sûr. Des cheveux noirs de jais et une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche fut les premiers signes qu'il put distinguer sur son visage. L'adolescent portait une chemise ouverte sans manche rouge avec des boutons jaunes et un bermuda bleu qui s'arrêtait à ses genoux. Naruto nota les nombreux bandages qui recouvraient l'homme sur son ventre, ses épaules et même son cou. Son visage endormi reflétait souffrance et peine, ainsi que certaines grimaces qui indiquaient qu'il devait probablement être en plein cauchemar.

Le blond s'approcha de lui, souriant aux différentes grimaces qui défilaient sur le visage. Il arracha les bandages et inspecta les blessures qui recouvraient la peau tannée de l'homme. Une cicatrice impressionnante sur le ventre couplée à de nombreuses autres blessures… la lumière principale de l'homme était sauve, mais affaiblie par toutes les autres petites lumières éteintes au niveau de ses blessures. L'enfant posa une main sur son ventre et passa sur toutes les petites lumières ternes qu'il pouvait localiser. En quelques secondes, il leur redonna leur éclat et se félicita mentalement. L'homme paraissait à nouveau comme neuf, toutes les cicatrices et traces de sang effacée, et seule la fatigue l'empêchait de se réveiller maintenant. Son expression s'était détendue également, plus sereine.

Il hésita à faire partir la cicatrice sous son œil, mais se retint finalement. Cette blessure remontait à un certain temps puisque déjà close et son jiji lui avaient souvent dit que certains hommes arboraient leurs cicatrices avec fierté et honneur. Il voulait éviter de faire quelque chose que l'homme n'apprécierait pas.

Pour s'assurer que seule la fatigue retenait l'homme de se relever, il lui donna tout de même une bonne claque sur la joue. Quand celle-ci s'étira au-delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ramena sa main à nouveau et lui pinça le nez avant de tirer.

Le nez s'allongea aussi loin qu'il voulait l'amener.

"Cool !" s'extasia Naruto en expérimentant une à une toutes les idées qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il tira sur ses oreilles, ses joues, son front, sa bouche. À chaque tentative, il était récompensé par une grimace, un grognement et une déformation élastique de la part de l'homme.

Ok. C'était mieux que cool. C'était carrément génial !

D'un regard conspirateur, il porta son attention sur les pieds nus de l'homme, plus particulièrement les deux pouces des doigts de pieds. Il les étira dans un ricanement et les noua ensemble. Il prit particulièrement soin de faire le nœud le plus compliqué auquel il pouvait imaginer, puis le tripla.

Tout simplement la meilleure blague de tous les temps.

Il quitta ensuite l'homme allongé. Aussi amusant que cela ait pu être d'expérimenter le corps élastique, cela resterait assez ennuyant tant qu'il resterait inconscient. Naruto se leva et décida d'explorer un peu plus l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. L'odeur de renfermé n'était pas non plus très agréable, et il espérait trouver un endroit où mieux respirer.

Il franchit la seule porte de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait pour déboucher dans un étroit couloir. Les murs étaient toujours métalliques et l'air y sentait encore le renfermé. Le blond avança et arriva sur une intersection. Sentant un courant d'air sur sa peau venant du couloir de gauche, il s'engagea et arriva sur un escalier. Les marches étaient raides et non adaptées pour ses courtes jambes, mais il parvint tout de même facilement à arriver au sommet. Remarquant enfin l'ouverture de laquelle provenaient le courant d'air et une lumière plus naturelle que celle du bâtiment dans lequel il s'était réveillé, il s'y précipita.

****** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ******

Law sentait l'impatience le gagner. Il pouvait pourtant, en toute modestie, se vanter d'être un pirate de nature calme et réfléchi. Mais L'Impératrice Pirate était d'une persévérance à la limite du supportable, même si sa beauté incomparable rendait le résultat final charmant et élégant. Quelque chose qu'il n'annoncerait jamais à haute voix cependant.

"Je te répète que Chapeau de Paille ne peut recevoir la visite de personne", insista le Capitaine des Pirates du Cœur. "Il est trop affaibli pour le moment et restera inconscient pendant encore au moins trois jours de plus".

Un regard polaire sur le visage de Boa Hancock le poussa presqu'inconsciemment à reculer d'un pas. Il se retint avec toute sa volonté, mais son appréhension était palpable. À sa droite, Jinbei n'osait dire un seul mot.

Le traitre.

"Et je te dis que cela ne m'importe pas ! Personne ne se mettra en travers du fil rouge qui me lie à mon bien-aimé. Si Luffy est affaibli, il a d'autant plus besoin de moi à ses côtés !"

Law grogna de mécontentement. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvait confronter à quelqu'un d'aussi… pénible ? Incommode ? Obstinée ?

Il avait l'embarras du choix dans les adjectifs en tout cas.

"Wahou…" fit une nouvelle voix.

Law sursauta presque et se tourna immédiatement vers l'opportun qui était parvenu à entrer dans son champ sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Au son des sursauts de Boa Hancock et Jinbei, ces deux derniers n'avaient également rien senti venir. C'était plus qu'improbable… presqu'impossible.

En face des trois pirates se tenait un très jeune garçon qui semblait jouer avec le concept d'impossible à son bon vouloir.

L'enfant blond au regard océan observait curieux les trois adultes. Il inclina la tête à droite, puis à gauche avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne. Un très large sourire mêlé de gène s'imprima sur son visage.

L'incarnation du mot adorable avait un nom, et elle portait celui de Naruto en ce moment.

"Euh… bonjour. Vous êtes qui ? Et vous savez où je suis ?"

Law fut le premier parmi eux à répondre. Distraitement, il confirma qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas sentir le jeune blond en face de lui. Sa perception amplifiée grâce au Haki semblait comme glisser autour de lui.

"Je m'appelle Trafalgar Law. Tu es sur mon bateau… ou plutôt, mon sous-marin. Je suis arrivé sur… Tu m'écoutes ou pas ?"

Sitôt sa première réponse obtenu, Naruto s'était effectivement déplacé vers Boa Hancock pour la fixer étrangement. Il n'avait de toute évidence prêté aucune attention vis-à-vis de la réponse du capitaine des pirates du Cœur.

"Wahou… tu es très belle Madame. T'as quel âge ? J'ai lu dans un livre que les femmes très belles en dehors essayaient toujours de compenser quelque chose à l'intérieur".

Le sourire doux qui avait étiré les lèvres de la Corsaire aux paroles du garçon se crispa dangereusement. L'impératrice sentit une veine éclater sur son front.

De toute évidence, l'enfant ne possédait aucun instinct de survie, supposa Law. Immobile, la Shishibukai hésitait entre se sentir flattée qu'un si jeune enfant la complimente sur sa beauté ou outrée pour ce qui avait suivi. Elle ferma les yeux et se raidit. Après courte réflexion, elle décida de partir sur outrée et prépara son poing pour en coller une bonne au garçon.

Elle ne balaya que du vide.

L'enfant s'était à nouveau éclipsé, partant près de Jinbei. Il l'avait totalement ignoré après sa question et avait profité de son introspection pour s'éloigner. Mais là n'était pas ce qui la choquait le plus.

Elle avait balayé du vide.

Elle avait gardé les yeux clos et donc, avait frappé à l'endroit où s'était tenu l'enfant quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle n'avait perçu aucun mouvement de sa part avec son Haki.

Elle possédait un Haki parmi les plus puissants répertoriés. Pourtant, il avait bougé. Un enfant de dix ans avait échappé à sa perception alors qu'il s'était trouvé à portée de bras. Et il semblait que cela n'ait même pas été intentionnel.

Impossible.

Elle en oublia même sa colère et le fait qu'il l'ait totalement ignoré.

"T'as la peau bleu jiji. T'es malade ?"

Jinbei en tomba presque à la renverse tellement la question le surprit. L'enfant blond avait fini de faire le tour des personnes présentes et se tenait donc droit et immobile, observant curieusement les trois pirates.

Le Chevalier des Mers déglutit. Dans quel pétrin était-il encore allé se fourrer ?


	4. Chapter 4

Eh ben, il m'en aura donné du fil à retordre ce chapitre. La longueur est une chose, mais le contenu également a mis énormément de temps pour être pensé et travailler.

Bonne lecture.

**** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ****

Le Pouvoir de la Vie

Chapitre 4 : Le Roi Soleil

"… Comment as-tu fait ça ?" Demanda Law qui scrutait d'un œil écarquillé, presque ébahi, la silhouette allongée de Monkey D Luffy.

Pour sa sauvegarde et celle de son équipage, son navire ainsi que, il devait l'avouer, pour se débarrasser d'une sacré épine dans le pied, le Chirurgien de la Mort avait finalement cédé devant les demandes incessante de Boa Hancock. Il avait donc mené Jinbei et l'Impératrice Pirate dans la chambre de soin à l'intérieur du sous-marin. Naruto avait suivi, semblant relativement intéressé par ce que faisaient les trois adultes. Ils étaient donc tous les quatre descendus dans l'infirmerie.

L'objectif premier de Trafalgar avait été d'établir, preuve visuelle à l'appuie, que Luffy n'était certainement pas en état pour recevoir de la visite. Un passage bref pour se débarrasser de l'agaçante et obstinée, quoique d'une beauté ravageuse, Shishibukai, était le plan initial. Sûrement, voir les blessures, pansements, onguents ainsi que le sang séché aurait suffi à décourager la princesse serpent.

Sauf que, problème étant, il n'y avait rien de tout ça.

Luffy était simplement allongé, semblant juste endormi après une longue journée. Il ne restait aucune preuve sur son corps qu'il avait dû plus tôt affronter la Marine et les Capitaines Corsaires dans une guerre les opposant à un des quatre Yonkous. Il n'y avait ni bandage, ni blessure, ni sang séché, ni cicatrice. Même la saleté avait disparu de sur sa peau.

En tant que médecin, il savait qu'une telle chose relevait du domaine de l'improbable, voire de l'impossible. Or, il commençait à savoir qui jouait de l'impossible comme d'une simple banalité.

"Hu ?" fit intelligemment Naruto, penchant la tête à droite puis à gauche.

"Le corps de Chapeau de Paille était couvert de blessures que j'avais traité puis bandé. Il avait un trou du diamètre d'un bras sur son torse. Son sang était gorgé de produits dopants et d'hormones à tel point qu'il aurait pu faire un arrêt cardiaque s'il avait poussé les choses plus loin. Il n'y a plus rien de tout ça. Pas de cicatrices ou de plaies. Même son sang s'est débarrassé de toute forme de toxine ou d'injection étrangère à son organisme. C'est tout simplement…"

"... Incroyable" murmura Jinbei qui avait été témoin des prouesses médicales du Capitaine des Pirates du Cœur un peu plus tôt. L'homme poisson se tenait aux côtés de Luffy et ne pouvait que constater le miracle.

Law ne contredit pas l'Homme Poisson même s'il était plutôt parti sur le mot impossible. Il savait que le garçon blond était la cause de ce phénomène. Il avait été le seul en compagnie de Chapeau de Paille depuis qu'il avait quitté la pièce. Pourtant, cela soulevait un autre point phénoménal sur les capacités de son pouvoir. En plus de défier la mort, il pouvait promouvoir la vie. Il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire cela. En tant que docteur, le fait qu'un tel pouvoir puisse exister était à la fois prodigieux, insultant et invraisemblable.

Pouvait-il guérir les maladies également ? Qu'en était-il d'une maladie telle que celle du plomb blanc ? À quel point un tel pouvoir pouvait-il repousser les limites de la Vie et de la Mort ?

"Hum… je l'ai juste rallumé ?" proposa plus que n'affirma le jeune garçon. Il avait incliné la tête sur le côté ajoutant ainsi un côté adorable qui fit presque flancher le pirate.

"Tu l'as juste rallumé ?" répéta Law plus que dubitatif. Son sourcil arqué et son regard inquisiteur était preuve suffisante qu'il attendait là une plus longue explication.

"Euh… je crois ?"

Le Chirurgien de la Mort se massa les tempes. Il était impossible d'avoir une réponse précise avec le garçon apparemment.

"Peux-tu me montrer comment tu as fait ?" Demanda-t-il simplement.

Naruto lui offrit un sourire solaire qui fit perdre à Law de sa superbe. Il devrait se montrer prudent en conversant avec cet enfant.

"Oui, pas de problème !" Fit-il en se tournant vers Jinbei. L'Homme Poisson sentit soudainement toute l'attention de la salle se tourner vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. "Tu permets Ojii-san ?"

Jinbei se recula intimidé devant la tornade blonde. Il ne remarqua pas Law qui avait froncé les sourcils.

"Hum… je permets quoi ?" Questionna le Corsaire sur un ton qu'il aurait voulu plus assuré.

"Que je te rallume !" Répondit aussitôt Naruto plein d'entrain. "Tu as plein de lumières éteintes et c'est pas bon ! Toutes les personnes que j'ai rallumé se sentaient mieux après".

Jinbei coula un regard en direction des deux autres adultes dans la pièce avant de soupirer. Il était la seule personne avec de larges blessures et il doutait que le jeune garçon ne lui veuille le moindre mal. Il n'était juste pas habitué à se faire soigner ainsi et appréhendait le fait d'être traité comme cobaye.

Il acquiesça finalement. Naruto jubila presque et s'approcha de lui pour poser sans hésitation ses mains, paumes ouvertes, sur son ventre. Une lumière pâle se dégagea et Jinbei sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Celle-ci était loin d'être désagréable, bien au contraire.

Il chassa cette pensée et se concentra sur le jeune blond.

Jinbei ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à nouveau à quel point il dépassait en taille le garçon. Il ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre trente et le Corsaire ne lui donnait pas beaucoup plus qu'une dizaine d'années. Il était étrange pour lui de se reposer sur quelqu'un qui paraissait aussi innocent et fragile.

La chaleur le quitta finalement et Jinbei cligna des yeux comme pour se sortir d'une légère léthargie. Il n'avait même pas remarqué le plissement de sourcil de Law ou bien les yeux légèrement entrouverts de Boa Hancock. Son corps avait semblé s'envelopper de coton à tel point qu'il avait occulté tout ce qui l'entourait.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi décontracté et peu sur ses gardes.

Distraitement, il nota que toutes ses blessures avaient disparues, le sang séché évaporé et sa fatigue envolée. C'était…

"… Apaisant" murmura doucement l'Homme Poisson.

"Voilà Ojii-san, tu es tout clair maintenant. J'ai aussi fait fondre les cicatrices, j'espère que ça ne te gêne pas".

Law arqua un sourcil à l'étrange vocabulaire qu'utilisait le garçon pour expliquer chacun de ses actes. Il commençait à y voir une certaine logique avec les analogies répétées liées à la chaleur ou bien à la lumière.

Jinbei se tâta l'abdomen et remarqua que, comme l'enfant l'avait précisé, même les cicatrices avaient disparues. Il lui sourit chaleureusement.

"Tu possèdes véritablement un talent prodigieux, Naruto-kun !" complimenta doucement l'ancien Corsaire.

Naruto lui offrit un très large sourire avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne, flatté. Hancock dut retenir un gémissement typiquement féminin en voyant le visage adorable que cela lui donnait. Même Law ne pouvait dénier le sentiment de bienveillance qui se dégageait de l'enfant.

**** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ****

Les deux navires qu'étaient ceux d'Hancock et de Law étaient finalement arrivés sur Amazon Lily. Hancock était partie rassurer ses guerrières avant de revenir pour leur indiquer un lieu où poser l'ancre loin du village des femmes. Trois de ses guerrières l'avaient accompagnée mais ni Jinbei ni Law n'avaient encore pu obtenir leurs noms. Elles semblaient connaitre le chapeau de Paille en tout cas si l'inquiétude sur leur visage ne parlait pas assez d'elle-même.

Luffy, toujours endormi, avait été transporté par Jinbei jusqu'à la terre ferme. L'Homme Poisson gardait un œil vigilant sur lui mais son attention se posait plus souvent sur l'enfant blond détenteur d'un pouvoir défiant la Mort. Son visage était en permanence songeur comme plongé dans les souvenirs.

Law devinait que le Corsaire songeait aux personnes qu'il avait perdues au cours de sa vie. Peut-être espérait-il les ramener d'entre les morts ? Si tel était bien le cas, le Capitaine des pirates du Cœur ne pouvait lui reprocher de telles pensées. Lui-même ne parvenait à dévier son esprit du sujet.

Law avait tenu à les escorter jusqu'à destination et même rester quelques jours en prenant pour excuse l'attente du réveil de Luffy. Chapeau de Paille n'avait plus besoin de ses capacités de docteur mais il souhaitait parler plus en détails avec Naruto et constater le réveil du Mugiwara. Jusqu'ici, chacune de ses tentatives s'étaient révélées infructueuses. Le blond parlait soit avec un vocabulaire dont il ne saisissait que vaguement le sens ou alors l'ignorait complètement pour d'autres sujets qui retenaient son attention.

Actuellement, il s'agissait des serpents d'Amazon Lily qu'il semblait avoir adopté comme une seconde famille. Hancock aurait pu trouver cela plus que mignon si son propre compagnon reptilien ne l'avait pas abandonnée pour se faire cajoler par Naruto. Tous deux ainsi qu'au moins une dizaine d'autres reptiles se reposaient actuellement dans un coin de la clairière, les anneaux encerclant le blond lui offrant un oreiller et un lit naturel.

Law soupira. Peu importe comment il prenait les choses, il semblait que l'enfant blond les dirigeait à la baguette avec une aisance tout bonnement indécente. Le fait que le reptile personnel de l'Impératrice ait défendu le garçon contre sa propre maîtresse lorsque ce dernier l'avait appelé Obaa-san ne faisait que renforcer cette évidence.

Peut-être ferait-il bien de quitter au plus tôt Amazon Lily après mûre réflexion.

"Guuuh…".

Le faible gémissement servit à attirer l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes. Law ne fit que froncer les sourcils mais Hancock, ses guerrières ainsi que Jinbei avaient presque bondit lorsque Luffy avait bougé. Du coin de l'œil, le Pirate nota que Naruto venait justement de grogner dans son sommeil, toujours allongé sur son lit reptilien.

Il se prépara mentalement à la migraine dont il savait que rien ne pourrait le prémunir.

**** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ****

Pour le Capitaine des Chapeaux de Paille, il semblait que le temps s'était figé. Ace était mort juste sous ses yeux. Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner d'un tel échec. La perte de Sabo avait été un immense drame dans son enfance et seule la présence de son second frère de cœur avait aidé à cautériser la plaie. Il avait pleuré assez de larmes pour dessécher un corps. Celles qu'il verserait pour la mort d'Ace en rempliraient probablement un océan.

"ACEEEEEEE".

Le cri de l'homme élastique résonna dans toute la plaine. Naruto sursauta de son sommeil, dérangeant en même temps la multitude de serpents sur lesquels il avait dormi. Il eut la chance d'être rattrapé par l'un d'entre eux qui le déposa délicatement au sol. Il cligna bêtement des yeux, peu sûr encore de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Alors que Luffy allait pour bondir et probablement se déchainer sur tout ce qui l'entourait, Jinbei lui agrippa les épaules avant de le plaquer au sol. Le Chapeau de Paille avait le visage déformé et les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Dans son esprit, seul le visage serein d'Ace quelques secondes avant sa mort ne cessait de revenir en boucle. Le sang d'Ace sur ses mains. Le sourire d'Ace avant de rendre son dernier soupir.

"Luffy-san, calme toi je t'en prie," implora Jinbei.

L'homme élastique parvint à dégager ses pieds qui balayèrent le sol et créèrent deux larges cratères. Il tenta de se libérer de l'étreinte mais Jinbei tint bon. Hancock le regarda s'agiter, la peine empoignant son cœur à la vue de la souffrance qui accablait l'être qu'elle aimait.

Alors que Jinbei se démenait pour calmer Luffy et lui expliquer calmement la situation, ce dernier le mordit à l'épaule dans le but de se débloquer. L'Homme-Poisson lâcha prise une seconde.

Aussitôt, Law apparut derrière lui et plaqua du pommeau de son épée le Chapeau de Paille, l'empêchant de se libérer. Jinbei reprit son appuie pour le bloquer à nouveau. Avec l'aide de Law, Luffy était maintenant complètement bloqué.

L'homme élastique cessa de se débattre, comprenant que ses efforts ne mèneraient à rien. Il se détendit totalement, plaquant son visage contre le sol et les larmes sur ses joues doublant en intensité.

"A… ACEEE!"

Il cria mais son souffle fut étouffé par l'herbe et la terre devant sa bouche.

Law fut plus brutal que Jinbei et retourna sans cérémonie le Chapeau de Paille, le dégageant de l'emprise de Jinbei pour la plaquer dos contre le sol. Alors que Luffy allait profiter de cette action pour se relever, le regard implacable du Capitaine des Pirates du Cœur le stoppa net.

"Portgas D Ace est toujours vivant," dévoila-t-il sans préambule.

Luffy resta immobile une bonne dizaine de secondes le temps que son cerveau enregistre l'information. Il cligna des paupières et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent lentement. Les larmes sur ses joues se tarirent tellement la surprise fut grande.

Puis, il se figea totalement.

.

.

.

.

"Huh?" Il formula intelligemment.

"Ton frère, Portgas D Ace. Il est effectivement mort à Marinford mais il a été ressuscité peu de temps après," révéla Trafalgar qui souhaitait éclaircir ce point-ci au plus vite. Il se tourna ensuite vers le jeune garçon blond qu'il pointa du doigt. Naruto observait autour de lui ce qu'il se passait, encore à moitié endormi. "Ce garçon a le pouvoir de ramener les gens à la vie en plus de pouvoir guérir les blessures, les tiennes comprises. Ace s'est relevé quelques secondes après que tu te sois évanoui. Il a réussi à échapper aux Marines grâce au sacrifice de Barbe Blanche sur la place".

Luffy ne répondit rien. Il se contenta d'ouvrir et de refermer bêtement la bouche pendant plus d'une minute. Son regard oscilla entre toutes les personnes présentes. Jinbei hocha lentement la tête pour confirmer les dires de Law. Hancock se tenait un peu à l'écart, osant à peine approcher l'homme élastique. Ses trois femmes guerrières portaient de larges sourires sur leurs visages et confirmèrent les propos également. Luffy orienta ensuite son regard sur Naruto, ses yeux larges comme deux soucoupes. Le blond lui retourna simplement le regard, son visage légèrement curieux.

L'homme bizarre aux cheveux noirs lui rappelait quelqu'un. Puis, il réalisa.

"Ah! Tu es l'homme bizarre qui était endormi! T'as un corps qui peut se tordre dans tous les sens!"

Luffy cligna des yeux mais hocha la tête tout de même. Le ton qu'avait employé le garçon était presque accusateur. Puis, le Chapeau de Paille se releva soudainement et tenta d'avancer d'un bond vers Naruto.

Tenter était le mot correct à employer.

Luffy mangea le sol immédiatement dans un silence royal. Il fit un roulé-boulé et percuta un arbre qui s'écroula sous le choc.

Il se releva péniblement et repéra aussitôt la raison de sa chute. Huh? Pourquoi donc avait-il les pieds attachés l'un à l'autre par les pouces ?

Personne ne souffla mot après la gamelle magistrale avant qu'un léger gloussement n'enveloppe la plaine. Naruto qui n'y tenait plus se saisit les côtes, son visage déformé par un grand sourire accompagnant son rire à gorge déployé. Il avait presque oublié qu'il était responsable de ce petit incident.

"Mes pieds… quelqu'un a fait un nœud à mes pieds!" Rugit Luffy qui se remit tant bien que mal debout. Il trébucha aussitôt ce qui ne fit que renouveler le rire de l'enfant.

"Shuushinshinshin… Ah, pardon. C'était trop tentant. Shushinshin…Tu étais allongé et… j'ai pas pu m'empêcher! Ah!" Naruto souffla avec peine au milieu de ses éclats de rire.

Luffy cligna bêtement des yeux. Il ignora cependant son incapacité provisoire à se déplacer et rampa jusqu'au garçon blond. Quand il arriva finalement à ses côtés, de part sa position au sol, il dut relever la tête pour croiser le regard océan de l'enfant. Naruto cessa progressivement son rire, adoptant un visage curieux envers l'expression indescriptible plaquée sur le visage de l'homme.

"Ace… est-ce vrai ? Il est encore en vie ? Tu l'as…hum… ramené ?"

Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne, embarrassé devant le regard inquisiteur. Un rictus de gêne déforma le coin de ses lèvres.

"Ah… Tu parles d'exhibitionniste-jiji ? Oui, je l'ai rallumé".

Luffy garda son regard plongé dans le sien pendant presqu'une minute avant d'incliner la tête, dissimulant son visage et les larmes encore humides sur ses joues.

"Je vois…" souffla-t-il faiblement. Il serra les poings, arrachant l'herbe et la terre. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et vinrent impacter le sol. "Merci… Merci…" sa voix se changea en sanglot ininterrompu. "Merci…"

Naruto sourit largement en sentant l'influx d'émotion provenant du Chapeau de Paille l'envahir. Il ne pouvait y déchiffrer que de la gratitude et un immense soulagement. Il était rare pour lui de se sentir bercer par de telles vagues de chaudes émotions. Habituellement, avant sa réclusion à Impel Down, il avait plutôt droit à…

Il secoua la tête, chassant ces mauvaises pensées. Il afficha un grand sourire bienveillant, beaucoup plus mature que tout ce que toutes les personnes présentes avaient pu observer jusqu'à présent.

"De rien," murmura-t-il à l'attention de l'homme élastique. "Je suis content de l'avoir fait".

**** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ****

"Merci encore pour ton intervention Le Roux," Marco déclara avec gratitude.

"Ne me remercie pas. Barbe Blanche était quelqu'un que je respectais énormément. Il me semble naturel d'aider son équipage après sa mort".

Les commandants des première et deuxième flottes de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche observaient des yeux lourds d'émotions la tombe de l'Empereur. Une immense pierre tombale ornée de fleurs ainsi que sa hallebarde de guerre dépassant les cinq mètres. La tombe reposait sur une île du Nouveau Monde. Le corps d'Edward Newgate avait été transporté depuis Marinford jusqu'à cet emplacement par Shanks le Roux accompagné de son équipage ainsi que de celui de Barbe Blanche. Les célébrations immenses qui s'étaient ensuivies venaient tout juste de se terminer en mémoire de celui qu'on appelait l'Homme le Plus Fort du Monde. Les deux équipages étaient maintenant sur le point de se séparer.

"Père nous a donnée l'opportunité de s'enfuir de Marinford," Ace articula. "Il a sacrifié sa vie pour nous. Nous honorerons sa mémoire jusqu'à la mort".

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les trois hommes où chacun se remémora les instants chers qu'ils avaient eus avec Barbe Blanche. Des peines et des joies, des aventures et des rêves.

"Qu'en est-il de ton pouvoir de Logia de Feu ?" Shanks demanda.

Ace soupira longuement avant de répondre.

"Il a totalement disparu. Je suis redevenu quelqu'un sans pouvoir du fruit du démon. Je peux à nouveau nager et le granit marin n'a plus d'effet sur moi. Tout est exactement identique à l'instant précédent ma mort excepté mon pouvoir de Logia," Ace informa. Il était étrange pour lui de revenir à un stade où son corps n'était pas fait de feu. Il avait possédé ce pouvoir pendant si longtemps qu'il était devenu naturel pour lui, s'apparentant à une partie même de son être. Il lui faudrait encore quelques temps pour pouvoir s'ajuster à la situation.

"Toutes mes cicatrices ont également disparues, même celles qui précédaient ma capture par Barbe Noire. J'ignore comment il a fait, mais ce garçon est vraiment quelque chose".

L'image du garçon blond souriant à son réveil remonta à son esprit. Ace sourit légèrement. Il n'avait senti qu'innocence et générosité de sa part. Il était extraordinaire qu'un tel pouvoir existe mais quitte à ce que quelqu'un le possède, l'ancien Logia de Feu était plus qu'heureux de savoir qu'il reposait entre les mains de cet enfant. Qui sait ce que ferait quelqu'un comme Barbe Noire avec une telle faculté ?

"Marco," il appela. Le Commandant de la Première Flotte pivota la tête dans sa direction, lui dédiant toute son attention. "Je sais bien que tu comptes pourchasser Barbe Noire et je ne peux que te supporter sur ce point. Cependant… j'aurai une autre requête". Le fils de Gol D Roger tourna la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami. "Le garçon qui m'a sauvé… Naruto… je souhaite l'aider et le protéger au maximum. J'ai envers lui une dette qui n'a pas de prix. Je sais bien que même les Empereurs le convoiteront maintenant qu'ils savent. Le Monde entier même…"

"Bien sûr," approuva facilement Marco. "L'équipage de Barbe Blanche t'aidera dans son intégralité et…"

"Non," coupa le Poing Ardent d'un ton sec. "Concentrez-vous sur Barbe Noire. Je m'occuperai personnellement du garçon. Je quitterai l'île dès demain pour rejoindre l'île des Hommes Poissons. Jinbei ira probablement à cet endroit et le garçon l'accompagnera s'il est toujours avec lui".

Marco alla pour le contredire mais se retint sur le vif. Ceci n'était pas une demande de la part d'Ace. Son regard était décidé et sa décision réfléchie. Il avait déjà fait son choix.

Le phœnix soupira de lassitude devant l'obstination du Commandant de la Deuxième Flotte. Pourquoi donc tout les hommes de Barbe Blanche étaient-ils si butés ? Ace venait tout juste de retrouver son équipage et déjà, il désirait partir de son côté.

Marco saisit une feuille de papier dans une poche de sa veste et la tendit à Ace qui la prit avec un sourire de remerciement en comprenant ce que cela voulait dire. La Vivre Card se déplaçait lentement en direction du phœnix.

"Je suppose que je ne peux pas t'empêcher de prendre cette décision," Marco souffla, son ton lourd indiquant la frustration qui l'habitait. "Sois prudent cependant. L'équipage t'a vu mourir une fois. Je préférerai que cela ne se reproduise pas".

Ace lui offrit comme réponse un grand sourire contagieux qui irrita facilement le Zoan Mythique.

**** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ****

Luffy fut prompt à cerner ses priorités une fois qu'il eut le ventre plein. La première d'entre elles était de rassembler son équipage. La deuxième était de retrouver Ace. Bien que toutes les personnes présentes lui aient confirmé que ce dernier était bel et bien toujours en vie, il fallait qu'il le voie de ses propres yeux pour s'en assurer.

Jinbei, Law ainsi que Naruto se tenaient à l'écart tandis qu'Hancock et son trio de guerrières restaient près du chapeau de paille, s'assurant qu'il soit bien nourri et aux petits soins. Les deux sœurs de la Princesse Serpent, Sandersonia et Marigold, les avaient rejoints ainsi que l'ancienne Impératrice Nyon. Etrangement, Naruto ne leur avait pas prêté grande attention. Nyon l'avait bien approché pour lui poser quelques questions mais était vite repartie sans obtenir de réponses.

De temps à autre, Jinbei jetait un coup d'œil en direction de l'enfant blond. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait pensif, une expression presque mélancolique sur le visage et peut-être un peu gêné. L'Homme Poisson trouvait que c'était là un étrange revirement de la part de Naruto. Peut-être les remerciements de Luffy l'avaient-ils simplement embarrassé mais… il semblait il y avoir plus à la situation.

"Yosh !" S'exclama soudainement l'Homme Elastiques, dépassant tout juste de l'amas de nourriture présenté devant lui. "Il faut que j'aille retrouver mes nakamas !"

L'intervention du Pirate aux 300 millions de Berrys suffit à sortir Jinbei de sa rêverie. Avant qu'il ne puisse parler cependant, quelque chose attira son attention ainsi que celle de toutes les personnes présentes.

À moins de cinq cent mètres de la côte, une immense éclaboussure fit rugir l'océan. Un monstre marin fut projeté hors de son milieu, son corps séparé proprement en deux parties distinctes.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que n'apparaisse sur la berge le responsable de cet éclat. Il était torse nu, l'eau de mer s'écoulement sur son torse aux muscles ciselés. A sa vue, Luffy bondit de surprise.

"Rayleigh Osan!"

"Oye, Luffy! Je suis content de te voir, j'espérai bien te retrouver ici", le Roi Sombre sourit largement au jeune pirate.

Law plissa des yeux, son regard s'assombrissant en reconnaissant l'identité de la personne qui venait d'arriver. _Silver_ _Rayleigh, le Roi Sombre… que vient-il faire ici? Comment a-t-il su où se trouverait Mugiwara?_

"Nyon-baa, Hancock, content de vous revoir après tout ce temps," sourit le Roi Sombre. L'ancienne impératrice eut tôt fait de lui répondre par un geste de la main mais la plus jeune avait toujours son entière attention focalisée sur Luffy. Rayleigh sourit nerveusement. Il semblait que Shaki avait une fois de plus visé juste. L'intuition de cette femme n'était pas de ce monde.

Rayleigh s'avança et échangea quelques mots avec les guerrières et Luffy, Law et Jinbei les observant à quelques mètres de distance. L'ancien Second du Roi des pirates gloussa sans retenue à quelques mots de Luffy avant de se calmer. Repérant finalement du coin de l'œil le groupe que constituaient Law, Jinbei et Naruto, Rayleigh se décala pour s'avancer vers eux. Ou plus précisément, vers Naruto qui restait assis au sol, l'observant s'approcher d'un regard curieux. Le Roi Sombre salua d'un simple mouvement de tête les deux hommes avant de s'arrêter juste devant le garçon blond.

"Bonjour, tu es Naruto, c'est ça ?" Demanda-t-il dans un très large sourire.

Naruto arqua un sourcil avant d'hocher la tête. Ce geste surpris ceux qui y prêtèrent attention, s'étant attendu à ce que le garçon fasse une fois de plus preuve de son énergie exubérante. Naruto garda son regard océan relevé sur l'homme debout face à lui. Il sentait quelque chose d'étrange chez lui… quelque chose qui le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait expliquer.

Les mots qui suivirent suffirent à le faire réagir.

"Tu sais, tu es un garçon très mystérieux," continua Rayleigh d'une voix plus douce dans le but d'apaiser l'enfant dont il avait remarqué l'inconfort lorsqu'il s'était approché. "Jamais je n'aurai pensé que le Pouvoir de la Vie fasse encore partie de ce monde".

À ces mots, une chose à la fois insoupçonnée et instantanée se produisit. Naruto se recula d'un bond, écarquilla les yeux et trembla d'une peur parfaitement visible avant de poser la paume de sa main droite juste au dessus de son cœur. Une lumière blanche et chaude engloutit la scène et Naruto disparut immédiatement des sens de Rayleigh qui se tenait pourtant juste devant lui. La lumière aveugla toutes les personnes présentes pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de s'estomper. Avant même que les personnes présentes ne puissent reprendre leurs sens, une voix forte mais sereine s'imposa dans la clairière.

"Naruto ? Tu vas bien ? Où sommes-nous ? Qui sont ces gens ?"

Rayleigh fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, son regard dérivant vers l'origine de la voix. Devant ses yeux se profila un homme grand et svelte au physique taillé dans le marbre. Il semblait presque rayonner…

Les bras de l'homme coulissaient le long des épaules de l'enfant blond et se rejoignaient sur son ventre à la manière d'un parent protégeant son enfant contre tout ce qui l'entourait. Et à voir le physique de l'homme très similaire à celui de Naruto, Rayleigh devinait qu'il avait probablement déduit correctement.

L'homme nouvellement apparu était proche du mètre soixante dix, assez court en taille donc si on le comparait aux autres personnes présentes. Des cheveux blonds ébouriffés lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules et des yeux océans scrutaient la clairière, cataloguant toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvait. Un habit étrange le recouvrait, un pantalon bleu marine s'arrêtant aux mollets recouverts de bandages et des sandales noires ne laissant dépasser que l'extrémité de ses pieds. Un haut noir serré couvert par une blouse tout aussi sombre dissimulait le haut de son corps, le tout étant lui-même entouré par une longue cape blanche parsemée de flammes flamboyantes à son bout. Des inscriptions du même rouge éclatant ornaient son dos mais Rayleigh ne pouvait en traduire la signification, les symboles utilisés lui étant complètement étrangers.

À cet instant, toutes les personnes dans la clairière avaient maintenant pu ouvrir les yeux et détaillaient avec surprise ce nouvel arrivant. L'homme était tout simplement apparu de nulle part, son étreinte protectrice autour de Naruto les renseignant au moins sur le fait que l'enfant était d'une manière ou d'une autre responsable de sa présence.

Ce fut également à cet instant que Naruto leva le bras, son corps toujours tremblant, pour pointer du doigt Rayleigh. Le Roi Sombre écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris du geste à son encontre.

"Cet homme," Naruto parla doucement, la voix chancelante et son regard toujours empreint de cette même peur "…il connait le Pouvoir de la Vie".

Rayleigh aurait relevé un sourcil s'il en avait eu l'occasion mais tout se déroula bien trop vite. Une atmosphère de mort s'installa dans la clairière. Dans une pensée distraite, le Roi Sombre songea que, d'une certaine façon, l'enfant l'avait désigné de la même façon que l'on désignait un futur condamné.

L'homme qui avait son étreinte autour du garçon se releva lentement, gardant toujours serré contre son torse Naruto. Ses yeux qui avaient quelques secondes plus tôt été d'un bleu doux et confus se glacèrent comme la toundra gelée. Ses traits se durcirent tandis que son corps et chacun de ses muscles se cabraient tel le prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie.

Rayleigh reconnaissait cette position. Même lui ne put retenir un frisson de venir lui chatouiller l'échine.

 _Cet homme_ , songea l'ancien Second du Roi des Pirates. _Il est dangereux…_

L'homme blond était prêt à tuer tous ceux qui se trouvaient face à lui sans une once d'hésitation.

Le regard d'un bleu glacial resta fixé une bonne dizaine de secondes sur Rayleigh avant qu'il ne dérive sur les autres personnes présentes. Il s'attarda en particulier sur les trois sœurs Gorgones, Luffy puis enfin, Trafalgar Law.

"…Deux Zoan Hebi Hebi," il parla d'une voix calme et cristalline en passant son regard sur Marigold et Sandersonia, "… le Mero Mero no Mi ainsi et le Gomu Gomu no Mi…" il poursuivit son énumération en s'attardant sur Hancock et Luffy. Lorsque son attention dériva finalement sur Law, son regard se gela une nouvelle fois et une légère surprise envahit ses traits "… le Ope Ope no Mi," finit-il en laissant planer ses mots dans la clairière silencieuse.

Les traits de l'homme se déformèrent en une expression de pure rage, son regard alternant en particulier entre Rayleigh, l'homme qu'il jugeait être le plus puissant parmi le groupe qui lui faisait face, et Trafalgar Law. Lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, ses mots figèrent le sang de toutes les personnes présentes.

"Êtes-vous ici… pour exécuter mon fils ?" demande-t-il d'un ton absolu, son étreinte se resserrant de plus belle autour de Naruto.

Rayleigh n'eut que le temps de cligner des yeux en remarquant la surprise dans le regard de l'enfant avant que la présence de l'homme ne disparaisse de ses sens, ne laissant derrière lui que Naruto dont les yeux étaient virés vers le sol, toujours tremblant. Lorsqu'il perçut l'homme de nouveau, ce fut une vague de Haoshoku no Haki qui le saisit lui ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes. Le Roi Sombre n'esquiva la lame qui s'ensuivit que grâce à un réflexe extrême, l'épée sortie d'il ne savait où entre les mains de l'homme blond lui arrachant tout de même une mèche de cheveux. L'homme qui l'attaquait pivota sur lui-même pour décocher un coup de pied retourné. Rayleigh alla pour lever la jambe et bloquer la frappe mais une nouvelle vague de Haoshoku no Haki le pétrifia un seul instant dans son mouvement. Ce fut suffisant pour que la jambe de son assaillant arrive librement jusqu'à ses côtes. Il eut tout de même le temps de se couvrir sous une épaisse couche de Haki de l'armement.

Tout au long de sa vie après qu'il eut appris à maitriser les trois types de Haki, Rayleigh avait vite découvert que ses capacités dans le domaine dépassaient de très loin celles de bon nombre de ses pairs. La maitrise du Haki des Rois était le privilège d'un seul sur un million mais même parmi ces cas exceptionnels, Rayleigh avait su se démarquer du lot. Après la mort de Roger, Rayleigh avait continué à renforcer ses talents dans la maitrise du Haki. Le contrôle de ce don ne pouvait se perdre et Rayleigh pouvait se vanter d'être probablement parmi les dix meilleurs utilisateurs de Haki qui puissent exister sur ces mers. Il n'existait pas beaucoup de personnes qui puissent le surpasser dans ce domaine. Et même dans l'hypothèse où il viendrait à rencontrer un utilisateur plus doué que lui, la différence de niveau serait minime. Cela menait au fait que, à la connaissance de Rayleigh, jamais il ne viendrait à rencontrer un manipulateur du Haki de l'armement qui lui soit grandement supérieur. Qu'il le dépasse légèrement, oui, mais jamais d'une large marge.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque son armure de Haki se brisa comme du verre au contact de la jambe de son agresseur, le Roi Sombre ne put empêcher la surprise de le saisir, son corps se faisant éjecter sans cérémonie dans un gémissement de douleur.

Dans la clairière, tout sembla se dérouler instantanément aux yeux des observateurs. Lorsqu'ils virent Rayleigh se faire éjecter de l'endroit où il s'était tenu, Luffy, Jinbei et Hancock bondirent pour se rapprocher de la zone tandis que Sandersonia et Marigold laissèrent libre court à leur fruit du démon, prenant leurs formes reptiliennes respectives tout en restant en retrait aux côtés de Nyon. Marguerite et les autres guerrières s'étaient évanouies dès la première projection de Haki des Rois et Nyon était restée près d'elles, observant d'un œil écarquillé les évènements qui prenaient place. Trafalgar Law pour sa part venait tout juste d'ériger une Room dans l'intégralité de la clairière, englobant toutes les personnes présentes.

En quelques secondes, l'homme blond qui se déchainait devant eux et qui avait mis à terre Rayleigh semblait sous leurs yeux s'être transformé en un marchand de mort.

Le regard océan se tourna vers Law alors que Rayleigh était encore en l'air, effectuant un retourné acrobatique pour atterrir sur ses genoux. Le vieil homme affichait une grimace de douleur et un large hématome sur la partie gauche du torse mais rien de permanent. Il retourna aisément son attention sur l'homme blond qui disparut dans la seconde qui suivit. Rayleigh disparut à son tour dans le même instant, ayant remarqué l'endroit où se portait le regard de leur attaquant.

Devant un Law aux yeux écarquillés, l'homme apparut, son sabre d'un blanc cristallin tranchant l'air dans le but de lui trancher la tête. Son cerveau transmit l'information à ses muscles pour user de son pouvoir même s'il savait d'avance que jamais il n'aurait le temps d'arriver à ses fins. Ce fut le sabre de Rayleigh qui s'interposa sur la trajectoire de la lame qui lui permit in extremis d'échanger sa position avec celle d'un rocher dans le périmètre de la Room qu'il avait déployé. A sa surprise encore grandissante, il avait tout de même reçu une légère entaille à la base du cou, l'épée de Rayleigh s'étant brisée presque immédiatement au contact du sabre de leur adversaire. Pas un sabre, non, corrigea d'une pensée le Pirate, mais un katana d'un bon mètre cinquante dont la lame pulsait d'une pâle lumière blanche.

Rayleigh eut à peine le temps de réaliser que sa lame venait tout juste de se briser lorsque Luffy arriva à ses côtés, son corps fumant et brillant d'une fine lueur rougeoyante. L'homme blond para aisément son coup de jambe et prit appuie sur son katana enfoncé dans le sol pour imprimer une rotation à son buste. Son corps de travers lui permit d'attaquer dans un même temps l'homme caoutchouc de sa jambe droite et le Roi Sombre de la gauche.

Rayleigh leva le pommeau et ce qu'il restait de la lame de son épée et injecta autant de Haki de l'armement qu'il le pouvait pour se protéger du coup qui arrivait. Le Roi Sombre grinça mentalement des dents d'impuissance à la vue de Luffy sur la trajectoire de la jambe de son adversaire. Si le coup qui arrivait était de la même puissance que celui qui l'avait éjecté plus tôt, le chapeau de paille allait probablement s'évanouir de douleur sans Haki pour contrer.

Heureusement, Hancock et Jinbei s'interposèrent tous deux au même moment, s'opposant au coup qui descendait avec une jambe relevée pour l'impératrice pirate et les deux bras pour Jinbei.

Une nouvelle vague de Haki des Rois les paralysa tous momentanément, un seul instant qui suffit pourtant à faire la différence.

Malgré le rassemblement des deux Corsaires, du Roi Sombre et du Chapeau de Paille, tous les quatre furent éjectés de la zone tel un seul homme. Rayleigh parvint tout de même à dévier sa chute pour tomber au même endroit que celui où était précédemment apparu Law. Dans leur tentative de protéger Luffy, Hancock et Jinbei s'étaient également fait éjecter, entrainant dans leur vol plané l'homme élastique juste derrière eux. Par un coup du sort, ils atterrirent tous les trois près de Law également. Hancock se réceptionna gracieusement et atterrit sur pied mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour Jinbei et Luffy qui s'écrasèrent au sol. Ils se relevèrent tout de même un instant après sans trop de mal.

Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de la gorge de Naruto plus au loin.

Cette fois-ci, l'homme blond ne les pourchassa pas. Rayleigh retint un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il s'était arrêté pour jeter un regard anxieux en direction de Naruto. Le garçon blond était recroquevillé au sol, observant d'un regard plein de douleur l'homme blond et se tenant la tête entre les mains. Il semblait souffrir d'un quelconque malaise ou migraine mais il était évident qu'il y avait plus à cela.

"Naruto," s'écria l'homme en apparaissant près de l'enfant en un instant. "Tu vas bien ? Ce sont les migraines ? Concentre-toi sur ma voix pour oublier la douleur. Oublie tout ce qui t'entoure." L'homme saisit entre ses bras l'enfant et le porta à sa hauteur, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. La souffrance du garçon sembla se transmettre à l'homme dont les traits se crispèrent en une expression de peine et d'anxiété. L'adulte blond prit une inspiration lorsque l'enfant entre ses bras gémit une nouvelle fois, se tordant de douleur. Il se résigna mentalement et frappa sèchement l'arrière du crâne de l'enfant, le plongeant dans l'inconscience.

Rayleigh profita de l'instant de répit qui leur était accordé pour capitaliser les informations à sa disposition. L'homme qu'ils affrontaient pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore et apparut d'on ne sait où était un véritable monstre. Ses capacités physiques relevaient du prodige, sa force hors norme et sa vitesse sans pareille le rendant presque inaccessible. Tout ce qu'avait pu percevoir Rayleigh lors de la première attaque avait été un flash lumineux et seuls ses réflexes et son instinct à sentir le danger lui avaient permis de s'en sortir. Quant au moment où il avait sauvé Law, si Rayleigh n'avait pas deviné qui était la cible de leur adversaire avant même qu'il ne bouge, jamais il n'aurait pu intervenir à temps. Sans compter ses capacités au sabre et sa technique extraordinaire, l'homme possédait également un Haki qui dominait tout ce qu'avait pu voir le Roi Sombre jusque là. Même Roger aurait dû s'incliner et Rayleigh n'avait jamais croisé son pareil auparavant. Son Haki de l'armement avait facilement réussi à pénétrer le sien et briser celui de Hancock ainsi que le karaté de Jinbei. Il relâchait également à volonté et à des instants décisifs des vagues de Haki des Rois qui lui permettaient d'exploiter l'instant infinitésimal où ses adversaires flanchaient sous la pression. Même un Empereur resterait déstabilisé un instant par une vague de Haki des Rois mais jamais auparavant Rayleigh n'avait pu observer quelqu'un qui l'utilisait d'une façon aussi impeccable.

D'un côté, Jinbei et Hancock présentaient chacun un hématome à l'endroit où ils s'étaient fait toucher et Rayleigh avait perdu son épée et présentait lui-même au moins quelques côtes cassées. Law avait frôlé la mort pour sa part et seul Luffy était ressorti indemne de l'échange bien que ce ne fut que grâce à l'intervention des deux Corsaires.

De l'autre côté, leur opposant ne présentait qu'une légère griffure au mollet droit, conséquence de la parade de Rayleigh, et avait stoppé son assaut seulement pour rejoindre Naruto. Si le garçon n'avait pas relâché un cri de douleur, interrompant ainsi la poursuite de l'homme blond, Rayleigh doutait qu'ils auraient une fois de plus pu s'en sortir à si bon compte.

Quand il retourna son regard vers eux, le regard océan de l'homme était toujours empreint d'une colère glaciale mais également d'une profonde douleur et d'inquiétude. Par-dessus tout, il semblait que son attention s'était perdue, désemparé. Les larmes s'accumulèrent dans le bleu de ses yeux mais il se refusait à les laisser couler.

Les cinq pirates qui lui faisaient face frissonnèrent quand ce regard si lourd et chargé d'émotions se posa sur eux. L'homme sembla hésiter un moment mais se retint finalement de poursuivre la charge. Rayleigh y devina de la résignation plus qu'autre chose et il s'empressa de profiter du silence pour prendre la parole.

"Nous ne voulons aucun mal à Naruto," précisa Rayleigh de vive voix sans pour autant relâcher sa garde. "Croyez-nous s'il vous plait. Plus qu'autre chose, nous sommes reconnaissant envers ce qu'a fait ce garçon".

L'homme fronça les sourcils, d'abord de surprise puis de perplexité. La colère regagna bien vite son regard mais il n'attaqua pas. Pas encore, du moins.

"Ne me mentez pas, vermines !" Invectiva violement l'homme blond dans une sourde colère. "Vous rassemblez trois utilisateurs du Haki des Rois et le Pouvoir du Ope Ope no Mi… de plus, vous savez pour le Pouvoir de la Vie de mon fils. Et ensuite, vous voulez me faire croire que vous n'êtes pas là pour le tuer ! Je vais vous trancher en lamelle !" promit-il, pointant son katana vers le groupe, une nouvelle vague de Haoshoku no Haki déferlant sur chacun d'entre eux. Seul le fait qu'il tenait encore Naruto entre ses bras le fit hésiter dans l'exécution de sa promesse.

"Je vous promets," s'empressa d'intervenir Rayleigh. "Nous n'avons aucune intention d'apporter le moindre mal à ce garçon. Naruto a utilisé son pouvoir pour ramener à la vie et devant le monde entier le frère de cette personne" continua-t-il en désignant Luffy "et nous sommes plus reconnaissant qu'autre chose pour cela. Nous ne lui voulons absolument aucun mal," insista-t-il.

Les pupilles de l'homme se dilatèrent et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il entendit les mots de Rayleigh. Il déglutit et les paroles qu'il prononça ensuite furent presqu'inaudibles pour ses interlocuteurs.

"Naruto… son pouvoir a été dévoilé au monde entier ? Comment cela… Comment cela est-il possible? Les Tenryuubitos m'avaient promis…"

"Ah," fit Rayleigh en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, légèrement embarrassé. "C'est une longue histoire. Mais suffit de dire que nous n'avons aucune raison de vouloir du mal à Naruto. Je vous en donne ma parole".

"Naruto a ressuscité Ace," ajouta Luffy d'une conviction tranchante. "Je lui dois énormément et jamais je ne voudrai lui faire de mal".

Les yeux océans plongèrent dans ceux du Roi Sombre et des autres personnes à ses côtés, sondant leurs expressions dans le but de déterminer la véracité de leurs paroles. Il garda son regard plongé dans le leur et trouva en quelques secondes ce qu'il voulait y voir. L'homme soupira et se détendit imperceptiblement. Il n'était certainement pas prêt à leur faire confiance mais il pouvait au moins leur accorder le temps d'une explication.

"Très bien," parla l'homme blond, son visage reprenant l'expression souveraine et implacable d'un peu plus tôt. "Je veux bien vous donner le bénéfice du doute. Vous avez une minute pour m'expliquer…" il leva son index et le pointa vers Trafalgar Law "… ce que fait le Ope Ope no Mi ici !"

Le Capitaine désigné arqua un sourcil, peu sûr de saisir en quoi sa capacité de fruit du démon pouvait être d'un quelconque intérêt pour cet homme. Il alla pour prendre la parole quand Rayleigh intervint à nouveau.

"Il est un allié de Chapeau de Paille et l'a aidé à s'échapper. Une Guerre a eu lieu il y a peu entre les Marines, les Corsaires et l'Empereur Barbe Blanche dont Ace, le frère de Luffy, était un membre d'équipage. Law est intervenu dans cette guerre et a aidé Jinbei…" il parla en désignant l'homme poisson qui hocha la tête, "… Luffy…", cette fois-ci, son attention se tourna vers l'homme élastique, "… et Naruto à s'échapper de la place sans que les Marines ne les rattrapent".

Au regard que leur jeta l'homme blond, Rayleigh devina qu'il peinait à suivre la conversation. Cela étonna grandement le Roi Sombre. Cet homme n'avait-il donc jamais entendu parler de Barbe Blanche, des Empereurs ou des Corsaires ?

"Donc… nous sommes hors de portée des Marines, le Pouvoir de Naruto a été révélé au monde entier et ce garçon avec l'Ope Ope no Mi n'est avec mon fils que par coïncidence ?" résuma sommairement l'homme. Rayleigh acquiesça, heureux au moins de constater que la tension s'était affaissée dans la clairière. "Une dernière question dans ce cas. Comment connais-tu le nom du pouvoir de mon fils ? Cela a-t-il aussi été divulgué au moment où il a utilisé son pouvoir ? Seuls les très hauts gradés du Gouvernement étaient censés être au courant".

Les regards des autres personnes se tournèrent vers Rayleigh qui se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

"Ah non, c'est autre chose. En fait… j'ai vu ce nom sur un Ponéglyphe. Le Rio Ponéglyphe sur l'île de Raftel plus précisément. Roger m'a traduit le…"

Le Roi Sombre s'arrêta en constatant l'expression de consternation totale qu'avait adoptée son interlocuteur et qui n'hésita pas à le couper dans sa tirade.

"Vous… vous avez lu le Rio Ponéglyphe ? Et vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à Raftel ? Co… Comment ? C'est impossible ! Personne n'était censé… le Gouvernement et les Tenryuubitos…" il murmura quelques instants des paroles inaudibles avant de se stopper. Un silence s'installa quelques instants et fut brisé lorsqu'il reprit la parole. "Combien de personnes sont allés jusqu'à cet île ? Et… il y a combien de temps ?"

"Hum… Nous étions tout un équipage dont le Capitaine est connu aujourd'hui comme le Roi des Pirates Gol D Roger. C'était il y a un peu plus de 20 ans maintenant. 23 ans pour être exact," Rayleigh prit soin de préciser. Il commençait à avoir une idée un peu plus claire de qui était l'homme blond en face de lui et s'il ignorait qu'un équipage avait atteint Raftel, alors il ignorait certainement le nom de Roger. Cet homme ignorait le nom du Roi des Pirates…

"23 ans," souffla dans un murmure l'homme. "Je… je vois. C'était… et ces maudits Tenryuubitos qui ne m'ont évidemment rien dit. Je les ferai rôtir en enfer… maintenant que le Pouvoir de la Vie est dévoilé au monde entier, je…" il se stoppa net comme si réalisant l'impensable. "Oh mon dieu, Naruto," fit-il en le serrant de plus belle entre ses bras. L'enfant blond était toujours endormi, inconscient. L'homme versa une larme solitaire et inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour se calmer avant de retourner son attention sur les personnes qui lui faisaient face. La tension avait maintenant totalement disparu sur le champ de bataille.

"Je… désolé pour vous avoir attaqué sans prévenir," fit-il simplement. "Naruto est… il est tout ce que j'ai et je sacrifierai n'importe quoi pour lui".

Il resta silencieux ensuite, perdu dans ses pensées. Ses mains repassaient à travers les mèches blondes et ébouriffées de Naruto qui reposait entre ses bras. L'adulte ne faisait que ressasser dans son esprit les nouvelles informations à sa disposition. Il avait eu tort de se fier au Gouvernement Mondial même s'il savait bien qu'il n'avait eu aucun choix dès le départ. Il n'avait pu que minimiser la casse pour Naruto et même ainsi, le détenteur du Pouvoir de la Vie avait vécu un des plus grands enfers qu'il puisse exister. Pourtant, les nouvelles informations venaient tout chambouler. Quelqu'un avait atteins Raftel, pris connaissance du Rio Ponéglyphe et le Pouvoir de la Vie avait maintenant été dévoilé au monde entier. Du moins, à en croire le vieil homme mais il doutait que ce dernier ait pu lui mentir. Il devait jouer ses cartes finement s'il ne voulait pas que Naruto se fasse une nouvelle fois prendre entre les mailles du filet. Malheureusement, son influence et ses actions étaient énormément limitées de par sa condition.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit même pas le Roi Sombre qui l'appelait. Il releva la tête en clignant des yeux, confus en remarquant finalement ce fait.

"Excusez-moi," parla doucement l'homme au regard océan. "Vous disiez ?"

Rayleigh se racla la gorge et se gratta une fois de plus l'arrière du crâne de gêne. "Pas de problème. Je voulais simplement savoir… j'ai lu le Rio Ponéglyphe et… je crois… êtes vous par hasard celui qui y étiez référé comme le Roi Soleil, Minato Namikaze ?"

L'homme prit quelques secondes avant d'esquisser le moindre geste de réponse, le nom résonnant dans son esprit comme le souvenir d'un fantôme disparu. Cela semblait faire une éternité que personne ne l'avait plus appelé ainsi. Il hocha finalement la tête, réalisant facilement où menait le fil de pensée de Rayleigh. Cela confirmait également le fait qu'il ne lui avait pas menti et que cet homme était bel et bien arrivé à Raftel et avait lu le Rio Ponéglyphe…

"Mais… vous êtes censé être mort. Il y a plus de 800 ans," Rayleigh insista. "Comment… Comment êtes-vous là ? Et comment le Pouvoir de la Vie existe-t-il encore ? Tout était censé avoir disparu".

Si la conversation restait exclusivement entre les deux hommes, toutes les personnes dans la clairière avaient au moins écarquillé les yeux à la révélation. L'homme devant eux venait d'avant le Siècle Oublié, il y avait plus de 800 ans ?

Trafalgar Law stockait les informations qui se révélaient les unes après les autres mais le puzzle qui se dessinait paraissait encore insoluble sans toutes les pièces à disposition.

Le nouvellement dévoilé Minato Namikaze baissa les yeux vers Naruto. Il semblait qu'il allait devoir faire un pari sur la situation. Après la révélation que quelqu'un était parvenu à Raftel, il ne pouvait plus ramener Naruto au Gouvernement Mondial. Son temps était limité et Naruto était déjà dans une situation délicate. Pouvait-il faire confiance aux hommes devant lui ? Il n'avait plus le choix, semblait-il.

"Votre nom est Rayleigh, correct ?" Interrogea Minato dans un soupir. Le Roi Sombre confirma et il continua. "Pourrions nous parler seuls à seuls s'il vous plait ? Je vais vous dire ce que vous voulez savoir. En échange, promettez-moi…" et en disant cela, il englobait l'ensemble des cinq personnes devant lui, "… de prendre soin de mon fils".

À cet instant, personne n'eut de mal à détecter le ton misérable de l'homme dans sa requête. Il était au bord des larmes, désespéré pour le garçon qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

"Je vous le promets," répondit simplement Jinbei. Luffy acquiesça vivement et Rayleigh et Hancock le suivirent avec plus de retenu.

Trafalgar Law arqua un sourcil à la demande et posa sa question sans plus attendre.

"Vous avez appelé Naruto votre fils, non ? Maintenant que vous êtes là et avec votre pouvoir, vous comptez quand même le laisser à d'autres ?"

Minato baissa les yeux. La requête était légitime et les autres personnes avaient réalisé cela sans problème, se posant eux-mêmes la question maintenant qu'elle semblait évidente.

"Je ne suis qu'un fantôme du passé… un esprit ramené par le Pouvoir de la Vie. Mon existence en cette dimension reste limitée à seulement 10 minutes par jour, pas une seule seconde de plus. Je retournerai bien vite à mon état éthéré et Naruto devra alors attendre 24h avant de pouvoir me rappeler," Minato révéla. Il y avait peu d'intérêt à vouloir leur cacher ce fait. Ils le découvriraient bien assez tôt puisque déjà 5 ou 6 minutes devaient s'être écoulées depuis le moment où il était apparu.

"Ah," fut tout ce que Law trouva à en répondre.

Minato balaya rapidement du regard les autres personnes présentes dans la clairière. Nul doute que certains d'entre eux avaient d'autres questions à lui poser, le visage de Law, de Jinbei ou même celui de la vieille femme s'approchant trahissant leur curiosité, mais il n'avait qu'un seul objectif en tête pour le moment. Il coupa court à tout ce qu'aurait voulu demander les autres personnes en prenant la parole.

"Rayleigh… Pourrait-on s'écarter et discuter seul à seul s'il vous plait ? Mon temps est très limité et il y a certaines choses que je voudrai vous dire avant de devoir partir. Vous pourrez partager ces informations avec les autres si vous le désirez, mais il y a des choses que seul quelqu'un ayant lu le Rio Ponéglyphe pourra comprendre".

"… Bien sûr. Je me pose moi-même beaucoup de questions," souligna le Roi Sombre. Minato acquiesça gravement, devinant d'avance de quoi il s'agissait.

**** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ****

Rayleigh et Minato eurent tôt fait de se mettre à l'écart. Ils trouvèrent une clairière et se posèrent chacun contre un arbre pour reprendre la discussion rapidement. Maintenant que la durée limite de présence de Minato avait été mise en avant, aucun ne voulait perdre une seconde de plus de ce temps précieux. Ce fut Rayleigh qui ouvrit le débat avec une remarque qui pesait dans son esprit depuis l'instant où l'homme avait avoué sa véritable identité.

"Le Roi Soleil… l'homme dont le nom seul suffisait à faire trembler les mers. Vous avez eu la réputation d'être le plus grand guerrier et souverain que le monde ait jamais connu en votre temps… capable de conquérir puis d'unifier des centaines de Pays sous une seule et même bannière," Rayleigh récita sans retirer la moindre once de réaction de la part de son interlocuteur. "Bien sûr, sur le Rio Ponéglyphe, il était aussi précisé que vous avez été l'un des plus grand traitre ayant jamais existé, abandonnant votre Royaume du jour au lendemain pendant la plus grande guerre qu'il a connu," le Roi Sombre termina en fronçant les sourcils, sa méfiance palpable à travers ses mots.

Rayleigh n'était pas homme à porter un jugement sur une personne avant même de l'avoir rencontré, mais l'homme qui lui faisait face représentait probablement l'exception à cette règle. Le Rio Ponéglyphe qu'avait traduit Roger avait été écrit par les vassaux de cet homme qui s'était fait connaitre comme le Roi Soleil à travers le monde. Apparemment, Minato Namikaze avait représenté pouvoir et ambition puis espoir et paix pour tous ses sujets. Nombre l'avaient admiré, respecté et adoré. D'après ce qu'avait pu entendre Rayleigh de la bouche de Roger, ce respect avait été parfaitement légitime. Pourtant, lors de la guerre qui conduisit à la chute de son Empire, Minato Namikaze avait fui l'ennemi et disparu totalement sans laisser de trace, laissant l'intégralité de ses hommes périr sur place.

Rayleigh ne prétendait pas connaitre les responsabilités d'un souverain envers son peuple, mais il savait qu'abandonner ses sujets à leur mort n'était certainement pas un acte digne d'un Roi.

'Minato le couard', les rares survivants parmi ses vassaux l'avaient ils désigné sur le Rio Ponéglyphe.

"Ah… J'imagine que le Rio Ponéglyphe devait également mentionner cela, n'est-ce pas ? Pas étonnant… je les ai véritablement abandonné à leurs sorts à l'instant où ils auraient eu le plus besoin de moi," le Roi Soleil commenta amèrement, tristement. La lueur de culpabilité au fond de son regard océan suffit à faire perdre à Rayleigh une partie de son ton accusateur.

"… Il y a plus à cela, n'est-ce pas ?" l'ancien Second du Roi des Pirates demanda doucement. "Je suppose que vous n'avez pas abandonné vos hommes simplement sur un coup de tête".

Minato émit un léger rire sec et dénudé de toute émotion.

"… Bien sûr qu'il y a plus, mais j'imagine que les âmes de ceux qui sont morts par ma faute n'en auront que faire au final," il exposa durement. Alors qu'il se préparait pour raconter son récit, les images se mirent à défiler dans son esprit. Malgré cela, il ne perdit pas plus de temps, conscient que sa présence ici viendrait bientôt à terme. Les souvenirs, flashbacks et mémoires d'instants passés ne cessèrent pas pour autant.

 _Minato arrive au pouvoir très jeune. Roi de son Royaume, sa valeur lui vient non seulement de sa maitrise exceptionnelle du Haki, de ses performances à l'épée ou bien de son fruit du démon l'Ope Ope no Mi, mais également de son esprit tactique et de sa très grande intelligence. Très vite, poussé par ses ambitions de conquête, Minato engage son Royaume dans des batailles éclairs ou des alliances. Son Empire se construit rapidement et bientôt, plus de la moitié du monde répond de lui. C'est un temps de guerre mais également de pouvoir absolu, impitoyable et inflexible. Minato incarne alors ces valeurs. Il devient connu sous le sobriquet de Roi Soleil._

 _'Le destin a placé en toi pouvoir, richesse, force et intelligence, mon fils. Tu es destiné à accomplir des choses spectaculaires, Minato. Tu rendras le nom Namikaze légendaire dans l'histoire de notre monde'._

Les images fusèrent dans son esprit mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Dès que le premier mot avait échappé ses lèvres, il semblait qu'il ne pourrait plus se reposer avant d'en avoir fini. Rayleigh écoutait religieusement, conscient qu'il entendait là l'histoire qui avait façonné leur monde d'aujourd'hui. Le Rio Ponéglyphe avait donné beaucoup d'information, mais même sur celui-ci plusieurs mystères étaient restés sans réponse.

 _Puis advint Naruto Namikaze. Il nait comme héritier du plus grand Empire ayant jamais existé. Les années passent et le jeune garçon devient subitement le monde entier pour Minato. Ses désirs de conquête s'affaiblissent progressivement jusqu'à disparaitre totalement. Minato se rend compte de nombre des erreurs qu'il a pu commettre au nom de son avidité et de toutes les personnes mortes par sa faute. Il n'aspire plus qu'à un monde de paix pour son enfant._

 _Naruto grandit sans prévenir jusqu'au jour où finalement le Pouvoir se manifeste. À cinq ans, le garçon montre qu'il a hérité d'un pouvoir ancestral réputé pour se transmettre dans la famille royale Namikaze mais qui avait été perdu plus de 10 générations auparavant. Le Pouvoir de la Vie faisait à nouveau parti de ce monde. Seuls les proches intimes de Minato furent mis au secret._

 _'Mon fils sera ma rédemption pour toutes les personnes que j'ai tuées. Je donnerai ma vie pour son bonheur'_.

 _L'Empire du Roi Soleil connait alors une période de paix, de prospérité et de joie à nul autre pareil. Tout semble rayonnant aux yeux du Souverain. Le nom Namikaze est chanté, repris en conte et balade._

Face à Minato, Rayleigh l'observait sans broncher mais ne put empêcher un sourire de naitre au coin de ses lèvres. L'amour d'un père pour son fils pouvait véritablement changer la face du monde…

 _Mais tout le monde ne voit pas Naruto comme un signe de paix et d'amour et nombre des proches du souverain Namikaze s'interrogent. Le Roi Soleil semble perdre de sa magnificence à leurs yeux. Puis, une nuit, des cris s'élèvent depuis le palais royal._

 _Le jour de ses 18 ans, le prince Naruto est assassiné._

 _Nombre des personnes les plus proches de Minato l'ont trahi. Son plus jeune frère, d'autres membres de sa famille, ses plus fidèles compagnons… tous se font assassinés ou le trahissent. Le Roi Soleil lui-même manque de se faire exécuter par l'ami qu'il croyait le plus fidèle à sa cause._

 _'La mort de Naruto est le fruit de ta folie, Minato. Avec le Pouvoir de la Vie, nous aurions facilement pu dominer le monde éternellement. Cependant, si le Pouvoir de la Vie ne peut être dans notre camp, il doit inévitablement être détruit'._

 _Les traitres, monstres difformes avides de pouvoir et nostalgiques du temps des conquêtes, veulent dominer le monde dans sa globalité. Assouvir une seule moitié ne leur suffit plus désormais._

 _La tentative d'assassinat de l'Empereur ayant échouée, la guerre éclate entre une alliance entre traitres et ennemis du Royaume et l'Empire du Roi Soleil. Très vite, les forces adverses se font décimées par le courroux du souverain. Le Roi Soleil est redevenu un monstre sans pitié et terrifiant les champs de bataille._

 _Puis, au détour d'une mêlée, Minato parvient à reprendre la dépouille de son fils unique. À ses yeux, seul le Prince défunt semble avoir une quelconque couleur. Tout le reste était devenu noir et incolore, fade, plongé dans une vision de haine et de chagrin._

Face à Rayleigh, Minato ne pouvait plus empêcher les larmes de rouler sur son visage. Il resserra son emprise sur Naruto comme pour réaffirmer qu'il était bel et bien vivant, dans ses bras. Rayleigh se concentra de plus belle sur le récit. C'était à ce moment que l'histoire gravée sur le Rio Ponéglyphe comportait le mystère de la disparation du Roi Soleil.

"Mon fils était encore en parfaite condition. On aurait dit qu'il ne faisait que dormir et que l'appeler suffirait à la réveiller. Pourtant, sa peau était froide et son cœur ne battait plus," confessa celui qui avait dirigé un Empire s'étendant sur une moitié du monde.

 _Contre toute logique, Minato quitte alors le champ de bataille, laissant les hommes sous ses ordres à leur sort. Il s'exile loin de tous, abandonnant son Royaume pour ne jamais y revenir. Sur son visage, seule plane une sourde résolution._

 _L'Ope Ope no Mi est un des fruits du démon pouvant altérer les propriétés du corps humain et d'en explorer ses plus sombres aspects. Minato a réussi à porter ces capacités à leurs extrêmes limites durant ses combats. Pourtant, juste un instant, il cherche à transcender ces mêmes limites. Le Pouvoir de la Vie ne peut être dupliqué mais peut-être que, une seule fois, il arriverait à s'en rapprocher._

 _Transcendant ses capacités, Minato parvient à ramener Naruto au prix de sa propre vie. L'héritier d'un Empire porte désormais dans sa poitrine le cœur battant de son père en remplacement de celui qui fut percé par la lame de son oncle. Le Prince renait de ses cendres au prix de la vie de son père et possède désormais la vie éternelle. Il ne peut mourir que si un utilisateur des pouvoirs de l'Ope Ope no Mi venait à procéder à l'opération inverse sur Naruto au prix de sa propre vie._

Un éclat de nostalgie se mélangea aux bleus des yeux du Roi Soleil. Il avait perdu toute raison lorsqu'il avait agi, ne réfléchissant nullement aux conséquences de ses actes. Seul son fils avait compté…

Un peu plus loin, Rayleigh comprit finalement pourquoi Minato se méfiait autant de Law. Le Chirurgien de la Mort était la seule menace potentielle capable d'attenter à la vie de Naruto.

"… J'ai sacrifié ma vie pour ramener mon fils et le rendre éternel," confia Minato sans remords visibles à ses mots. "À cause de ma condition, même le Pouvoir de la Vie ne peut me ramener que temporairement dans cette dimension.".

Il se tut quelques secondes pour se perdre dans ses pensées, un luxe que Rayleigh lui accorda en silence malgré le temps pressant. Quand il reprit son récit, son expression se grava dans le marbre.

"Pour la suite, j'ai quelques lacunes malheureusement. Je n'étais présent aux côtés de Naruto que quelques minutes par jour et je n'ai pas le détail des événements".

 _À 18 ans, le Prince retourne vers son Royaume pour être témoin de sa destruction. Après la disparition de son Roi, l'Empire de Minato Namikaze s'écroule en sept jours. Privés de leur Roi et de leur Prince, les derniers proches fidèles à Minato sont exécutés sans pitié. Leur dernier acte avant la mort est de graver sur de gigantesques monolithes de pierre leur histoire pour que personne n'oublie._

Pourtant, le Siècle Oublié fut le nom donné à cette période de l'histoire.

 _Naruto, extrêmement affaibli par sa récente résurrection, se fait capturer par les dirigeants ennemis. Il reconnait nombre d'entre eux, ayant grandi à leurs côtés et ayant admiré leur force et exploits. Ce sont d'anciens amis, ayant été fidèles à son Père. Des membres de sa propre famille dont les liens de sang ne semblent pourtant plus peser bien lourd dans leur jugement._

 _Naruto pleure en silence alors que ces monstres difformes le mettent en chaine. Ensuite, tout se teint de noir pour le Prince._

 _Les dirigeants ennemis prennent le titre de Tenryuubitos et chassent implacablement toute personne connaissant la véritable histoire. Des massacres sanglants s'ensuivent, des Pays entiers sont mis à feu et à sang dans le seul but de maintenir le secret. Bientôt, les Tenryuubitos deviennent Seigneur de ce monde et tous oublient le nom même du Roi Soleil et de son Empire._

 _Parallèlement, Naruto est fait prisonnier puis transformé en marionnette par les Dragons Célestes. Un leader ennemi a le pouvoir d'effacer totalement la mémoire d'une personne. Une famille anciennement proche de Minato se transmet de génération en génération un fruit du démon dont le pouvoir permet de jouer sur l'âge d'une personne, pouvant la faire rajeunir ou vieillir à son bon vouloir._

 _La combinaison est sans faille mais prend du temps à se mettre en place. Les Dragons Célestes réalisent que Naruto peut ramener Minato Namikaze à la vie pendant quelques minutes. Pourtant, même le Roi Soleil ne parvient à briser le piège. En plus d'avoir un temps limité pour agir, il est également affaibli après la perte de son pouvoir de fruit du démon après sa mort._

 _De nombreuses boucles se créent alors et se reproduisent maintes et maintes fois. Les Dragons Célestes effacent la mémoire de Naruto. Naruto garde cependant le souvenir d'un cœur étranger dans son corps tout en ignorant à qui il appartient ou même que Minato est son propre père. Minato est ramené par le Pouvoir de la Vie et raconte à Naruto son histoire. Il parvient à éliminer de nombreuses personnes parmi les Dragons Célestes mais jamais l'intégralité de ces derniers en seulement 10 minutes. Après la 'fin de vie' de Minato, les Dragons Célestes survivants remettent alors la mémoire de Naruto à zéro et le forcent à ressusciter ceux tombés contre le Roi Soleil. Si Minato tente de s'enfuir avec Naruto et cherchent des alliés, les Dragons Célestes finissent par le rattraper et exécutent tous ceux ayant été mis au courant du secret._

 _Les boucles vicieuses et sans fin se répètent inlassablement. Les Tenryuubitos utilisent le Pouvoir de la Vie pour échapper à la mort. Ils ne vieillissent pas grâce au pouvoir de rajeunissement conféré par un fruit du démon. Ils étaient devenus éternels. Ils font également rajeunir Naruto pour le remettre à son état enfantin après chaque lavage complet de cerveau._

 _Après plus d'une centaine de boucles finissant toutes par la victoire des Tenryuubitos, Naruto commence à montrer des signes d'instabilité. Son cerveau constamment remis à zéro détraque sa santé mentale. Il développe des crises émotionnelles aigues, manque à tout sens logique des choses et en arrive à perdre la raison._

 _Les Tenryuubitos et le Roi Soleil en arrivent à un commun accord. Minato se résigne à son sort et au fait que Naruto devienne la marionnette des Tenryuubitos. Les Tenryuubitos promettent de ne ramener Naruto à son état enfantin et de ne lui effacer la mémoire que tous les 5 ans. Les Dragons Célestes s'occupent alors à ce que Naruto soit bien traité et ne manque de rien en échange du fait qu'ils puissent utiliser le Pouvoir de la Vie à leur bon-vouloir._

 _Presque huit siècles s'écoulent alors. Mais après plusieurs centaines de remises à zéro de son esprit et du processus le faisant revenir à ses sept ans quand il en atteint douze, même l'intervalle de cinq années entre chaque reset ne devient plus suffisant. La santé mentale de Naruto repose sur une très fine couche de glace. Ses crises émotionnelles s'intensifient. Les Tenryuubitos décident alors pour un temps d'interrompre les réinitialisations et d'écarter le Pouvoir de la Vie de toute influence en l'enfermant dans l'endroit le plus sécurisé et isolé qui soit ─Impel Down─._

 _Un peu plus de deux années plus tard éclate la guerre entre Barbe Blanche et le Gouvernement Mondial._

…

Rayleigh ne savait quoi répondre à ce que ses oreilles venaient tout juste d'apprendre. Etrangement, il nota cependant que Minato devant lui commençait à luire d'une faible lueur. Le Roi Soleil esquissa un triste sourire avant de poser Naruto en position assise contre un arbre. Il lui caressa tendrement le visage et se releva, son regard océan plongeant dans celui du Roi Sombre.

"Au final, j'ai choisi Naruto aux milliards d'hommes que comprenait mon Empire. Mon Royaume est tombé par ma faute. Des pays dans lesquels je m'étais enfui avec Naruto par la suite se sont fait raser par les Tenryuubitos dans le seul but de garder le secret. Naruto est tout ce qu'il me reste, à moi qui ne suis qu'un fantôme tourmenté surgissant du passé… Je ferai exactement tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour combler ses moindres désirs".

La conviction et volonté tranchante imprégnant ses paroles fit réaliser en cet instant à Rayleigh que l'homme qui se tenait devant lui était avant tout défini par deux choses. Il était un ancien Empereur ─probablement le plus puissant ayant foulé le sol de ce monde─ qui avait dominé le plus large Royaume jamais bâti par la main de l'homme. Mais il était aussi un Père, aimant son fils d'un amour presqu'obsessionnel au point qu'il serait prêt à tous les sacrifices pour lui.

Minato continua de parler sans tenir compte de l'instant d'égarement de son interlocuteur.

"Durant ces deux ou trois derniers siècles, je ne lui révélais même plus le fait que j'étais son père après que sa mémoire soit remise à zéro. C'était trop dur de répéter le cycle, de le voir s'attacher à moi pour seulement tout recommencer 5 ans après. Il ne me voyait qu'en tant que simple ange gardien et cela me suffisait amplement…"

La lueur l'entourant grimpa soudainement en intensité. Ses lèvres se déformèrent en un sourire amer et incertain.

"Qu'auriez vous fait à ma place?"

Avant même que Rayleigh ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste de réponse, Minato disparut dans une simple gerbe de lumière, s'évanouissant telle une ombre sous le soleil.

Le délai de 10 minutes venait tout juste de s'écouler.

Lentement, les paupières battantes pour se remettre de tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Rayleigh s'approcha de la forme de Naruto. L'enfant était toujours endormi, adossé contre l'arbre. Le Roi Sombre ne pouvait ressentir qu'une profonde empathie pour lui. Il était éternel et pourtant avait été le jouet des Tenryuubitos. Son seul réconfort avait été un être qui ne pouvait rester plus de dix minutes à ses côtés. On lui avait interdit de grandir, allant même jusque dans son esprit pour le réinitialiser tous les 5 ans.

Lorsque Shaki avait plaint l'enfant, Rayleigh en avait instantanément compris la raison. Il s'était douté que ce Pouvoir de la Vie pouvait représenter une malédiction pour son propriétaire. Pourtant, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que la folie humaine puisse manipuler quelqu'un à ce point. Un enfant éternel avait été le jouet des puissants, balloté sans avoir eu son mot à dire.

Après réflexion, le Roi Sombre trouva qu'il ne pouvait blâmer totalement Minato Namikaze. L'homme avait fait une multitude d'erreurs, mais qui n'en avait pas fait ? Voir son fils mourir puis utiliser par les Dragons Célestes avait probablement eu raison de son esprit à lui aussi.

Un instant, Rayleigh se demanda si tout ne se serait pas mieux passé si l'enfant était resté mort la première fois. Le Pouvoir de la Vie incombait à son détenteur une responsabilité folle, peut-être même insurmontable. Sa seule présence avait causé le Royaume le plus puissant ayant jamais existé à s'effondrer.

La seconde qui suivit, le Roi Sombre balaya cette pensée comme un mauvais rêve. Cela avait été indigne de lui ne serait-ce que d'avoir eu cette réflexion.

Doucement et avec une certaine tendresse, Rayleigh agrippa l'enfant blond et le porta entre ses bras. Il soupira ensuite. Il n'était décidément plus d'âge à s'impliquer dans de tels sujets.

Il sourit mentalement à l'ironie de la situation cependant. L'enfant entre ses bras avait plus de 800 ans.

"Tu en as vraiment vu de toutes les couleurs, n'est-ce pas ?" le Second de Gol D Roger souffla dans un murmure. "Même avec un père comme le tien pour assurer ta protection, tu as fini par connaitre l'enfer et la mort… alors que ton pouvoir aurait pu être utilisé pour faire tellement de bien…Jusqu'à quel point les hommes peuvent-ils se montrer cruels et cupides envers leurs semblables ?"

Sur ces mots, Rayleigh marcha vers les autres pirates qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin. Il avait déjà plusieurs idées et projets à mettre en place.

**** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ****

Les choses évoluèrent rapidement après le retour de Rayleigh. Ce dernier choisit de ne presque rien dévoiler sur Naruto. Son existence même était reliée à l'Histoire Oubliée et presque tous ceux qui l'avaient apprise s'étaient vus mettre six pieds sous terre par le Gouvernement Mondial. Il ne leur révéla au final que le fait que Minato Namikaze avait bien été un souverain d'un temps passé et que Naruto pouvait le ramener à la vie grâce à son pouvoir. Il précisa également que Naruto souffrait de graves troubles mentaux et qu'ils devraient au maximum éviter d'aborder le sujet en sa présence ou de lui poser trop de questions.

Le Roi Sombre convainquit Law de quitter sans trop attendre l'Ile des femmes. Minato avait toléré sa présence mais tous avaient pu voir qu'il était resté constamment sur ses gardes vis-à-vis du Capitaine des Pirates du Cœur. Law le premier l'avait reconnu et avait mis les voiles sans attendre le réveil de Naruto.

Puis, Rayleigh exposa ensuite à Luffy sa proposition. Estimant que l'équipage des Mugiwara n'était pas encore prêt à affronter le Nouveau Monde, il leur proposa de reporter leur départ deux ans plus tard. Le Roi Sombre offrit d'entraîner le Chapeau de Paille pendant cette période. Après plusieurs discussions sur le sujet, Luffy accepta. La prochaine étape des deux hommes était de passer sur Marinford pour transmettre le message aux compagnons d'équipage de Luffy.

Jinbei proposa de les accompagner mais Rayleigh refusa immédiatement. Il précisa que l'Homme Poisson avait une responsabilité envers Naruto et lui conseilla de retourner sur l'Ile des Hommes-Poissons avec lui. Jinbei approuva après quelques réflexions. De toute manière, il avait prévu de retourner le plus tôt possible sur l'Ile des Hommes-Poissons. Naruto devrait y être relativement en sécurité et Jinbei serait à même de le protéger dans son domaine ─bien qu'il faudrait bien plus qu'un Corsaire pour protéger le Pouvoir de la Vie et que cela n'était qu'une mesure temporaire, Rayleigh précisa─. Le Roi Sombre leur indiqua le café de Shaki sur l'archipel Shabondy. Jinbei pourrait accéder à l'île simplement en nageant mais Naruto devrait y être emmené par bateau enrobé.

Naruto se réveilla alors que les préparatifs de départ étaient sur le tard. Immédiatement, tous remarquèrent qu'il était revenu à son naturel joyeux et enjoué, ayant totalement oublié tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Minato Namikaze. Nyon, Hancock et ses guerrières eurent du mal à relier l'enfant avec son propre père mais gardèrent cela pour elles. Comme leur avait préconisé Rayleigh, tous se retinrent de faire la moindre remarque sur ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt.

Après un immense sourire et au revoir de la part de Naruto et de Luffy, Jinbei et Naruto quittèrent l'ile des femmes pour l'archipel Shabondy tandis que Rayleigh et Luffy prirent la route de Marinford.

**** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ****

Bon, j'espère que cela vous a plu. On découvre finalement le passé de Naruto et comme vous devez vous en douter, c'était ce qui m'a posé le plus de mal. Je ne suis même pas sûr si j'ai bien fait de faire cette partie en mi-flashback mi-récit de Minato. C'était l'un des seuls passages où je pouvais mettre ce passé car jamais Minato n'aurait dévoilé cela à quelqu'un d'autre que Rayleigh (du fait qu'il ait pris connaissance du Rio Ponéglyphe). De plus, Rayleigh n'interviendra quasiment plus pour la suite, donc c'était maintenant ou jamais. Je trouve que dévoiler toutes ces infos sur Naruto au quatrième chapitre était un peu rapide mais je n'avais pas trop le choix.

Certaines choses sont encore gardées sous silence. J'ai évidemment pris la liberté de jouer avec le Siècle Oublié dans One Piece à mon total bon vouloir (c'est une fanfiction n'oubliez pas et je suis libre de faire cela). Comme on ignore toujours beaucoup de choses sur cette période dans One Piece, cela ne m'a pas trop dérangé d'écrire une version à ma sauce. J'espère que celle-ci vous aura plu.

Je repasserai prochainement pour corriger les nombreuses fautes qui doivent jalonner ce chapitre et je mettrai également à jour les précédents chapitres dans lesquels j'ai corrigé quelques fautes.

A la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde, cela fait un bail n'est-ce pas? Presqu'un an... Bon, je ne me confondrai pas en excuses, toutes les histoires sur ce site sont écrites par des auteurs qui font ça purement par plaisir, sans chercher un quelconque profit si ce n'est quelques commentaires sur leur histoire. J'avais la motivation et l'envie d'écrire, donc voilà un nouveau chapitre.

J'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture à tous!

**** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ****

Chapitre 5 : L'Ile des Hommes-Poissons

'Ding ding'.

Shaky leva les yeux du verre qu'elle nettoyait au son de la sonnette d'entrée. Il était surprenant que quelqu'un vienne dans son bar à cette heure-ci, à peine 9h du matin, mais il en faudrait beaucoup plus pour la surprendre.

Le bar n'était même pas vide en vérité. Un homme était assis à l'une des tables du fond, sa figure se fondant dans l'ombre du mur. Basil Hawkins, si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas des tours… un de ces Rookies pirates de la nouvelle génération que les médias avaient surnommé les Supernovas. L'homme était resté silencieux et quelque peu inquiétant mais il avait payé ses consommations jusque là et Shaky n'en demandait pas plus.

Le regard de la barmaid atterrit sur les formes des deux personnes qui venaient tout juste de franchir le perron. L'une était mince et chétive. Un enfant, supposa-t-elle, ou peut-être simplement une personne à la verticalité contrariée. Une large cape brune dont la capuche lui couvrait l'intégralité du visage, projetant une ombre jusqu'à la base de son cou, l'empêchait d'en deviner plus. L'autre silhouette affichait également une capuche mais il la retira sitôt que la porte se ferma derrière lui.

"Jinbei," s'exclama-t-elle réjouie en quittant le bar pour s'approcher de l'Homme Poisson. "Heureuse de te voir. Ray-chan s'est bien gardé de m'informer sur ce qu'il se passait".

L'ancien Corsaire lui répondit via un léger sourire, sa main droite tapotant distraitement le crâne de son passager. "Ca faisait un bail, Shaky. Content de savoir que tu te portes bien".

La barmaid l'accueillit chaleureusement et envoya un rapide coup d'œil en direction du compagnon de l'Homme Poisson. Elle se décala légèrement, guidant Jinbei vers la bar. "Je t'en prie, mets-toi à l'aise. Qui est donc le petiot? Un ami de Luffy-chan?"

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Jinbei se colora d'une touche de nervosité. L'ancien Corsaire balaya la pièce d'un regard et nota finalement la présence de Basil Hawkins tranquillement installé au fond de la salle. L'homme semblait concentré sur autre chose que les nouveaux arrivés pour le moment. Jinbei choisit de relever délicatement la capuche qui dissimulait son passager, dévoilant les yeux océans, la touffe de cheveux blonds ainsi que les cicatrices sur joues caractéristiques de Naruto.

L'enfant profita de cet instant pour afficher un magnifique sourire étincelant, ses yeux en demi-lune et ses dents éclatantes parfaitement à découverts. Il leva sa main dans un mouvement exagéré. "Oayo Obaa-san!" s'exclama-t-il avec dynamisme.

Une seconde plus tard, Jinbei rabaissa la capuche sur sa tête et laissa s'échapper un large soupire. L'enfant était très, très maladroit en matière de discrétion malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu préparer.

Les yeux de la tenancière papillonnèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour laisser s'échapper un bref hoquet de stupeur. Ça… elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à cela. L'enfant qui était apparu à Marinford et avait ressuscité Portgas D Ace…

"Nous venons juste d'arriver," murmura Jinbei. Cela suffit à extraire Shaky de sa léthargie. "Je cherche un moyen de transport pour rejoindre l'île des Hommes Poissons. Aurais-tu une idée?"

Le regard de la gérante oscilla quelques secondes entre la silhouette maintenant camouflée de Naruto et Jinbei. Elle expira un soupir. Il fallait qu'elle se grille une cigarette au plus tôt pour les complications qui promettaient de s'ensuivre. "Je t'aiderai avec plaisir, mais je ne possède pas de navire à disposition. Peut-être pourrais-tu visiter le Grove 51 ou ses alentours pour en acheter un mais cela risque de prendre du temps et d'attirer pas mal l'attention…" Elle jeta un regard en direction de la forme menue de l'enfant. "…et je doute que c'est ce dont tu aies besoin en ce moment."

Jinbei hocha pensivement la tête. Avant qu'il ne puisse pousser plus loin la conversation sur le sujet, une présence se fit savoir, s'approchant lentement et minutieusement du trio.

"Peut-être…" commença Basil Hawkins d''une voix posée, son regard entièrement focalisé sur la silhouette de Naruto "… puis-je apporter une solution à votre problème. Il se trouve que je possède un bateau sous enrobage ainsi qu'un équipage paré à prendre la mer à la première heure," il informa de but en blanc. Le Supernova tendit alors la main pour dégager la capuche couvrant le visage de Naruto et ni Shaky ni Jinbei ne s'interposèrent. Une étincelle de méfiance fut partagée mais aucun d'eux ne jugea nécessaire d'intervenir sitôt. "De plus… si l'Elu le commande, toutes mes possessions seront désormais siennes," continua Basil Hawkins, ignorant totalement les deux adultes pour plonger ses yeux rouges dans le regard océan. Le visage de Naruto s'imprégna de curiosité alors que devant lui, le Capitaine Pirate posa un genou à terre tout en gardant son regard fermement ancré dans celui de l'enfant. "L'Elu n'a qu'à ordonner, et j'obéirai," déclara-t-il solennellement.

**** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ****

"Roi Soleil," parla Basil avec révérence, sa voix faisant écho à celle de l'intégralité de son équipage qui se prosternait derrière lui.

Minato n'aimait pas cela le moins du monde bien que son expression faciale ne laissait rien transpirer de sa réflexion intérieure.

Le culte de la Vie et de la Mort… une religion qui avait été commencé par l'un de ses cousins du temps où il était encore Roi. Chacun de ses adeptes avaient accueillie Naruto comme un envoyé des Dieux. La religion avait rapidement tourné au fanatisme et Minato avait aussitôt classé en tant que menace potentielle chacun de ses partisans. Le fait qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à sacrifier des vies humaines, des ennemis récoltés sur les champs de batailles, afin de _balancer_ l'existence du Pouvoir de la Vie n'était qu'une des nombreuses raisons de sa méfiance.

Cependant, si ces hommes faisaient réellement partis de ce culte obscure, ils chercheraient à protéger Naruto contre vents et marées quitte à y perdre la vie. L'ancien Souverain n'avait jamais porté un membre de ce culte dans son cœur mais il savait pertinemment qu'ils pouvaient représenter des alliés de choix compte tenu de la situation. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'opinion le concernant, mais donneraient leur vie pour son fils, et c'était là amplement suffisant.

Derrière le Roi Soleil, Jinbei et Shaky clignèrent mollement des paupières, peu certain de la situation qui se présentait. La barmaid avait vu apparaitre en un éclair l'étrange adulte aux cheveux de blé qui n'avait depuis lors pas quitté Naruto.

Le doyen de la famille Namikaze soupira, prenant toujours soin de garder à porter de main son fils.

"… Je croyais que vous aviez été exterminé," commenta le souverain déchu.

C'était la vérité. Après sa mort, les Dragons Célestes avaient peu à peu mené une campagne d'extermination de tous les anciens alliés du Roi Soleil. Les membres de ce culte n'avaient pas fait exception à la règle.

Basil se redressa de sa position courbée, son regard inflexible. "Nous avons changé notre nom de famille pour échapper aux Dragons Célestes et avons vécu dans la clandestinité depuis lors. L'histoire s'est transmise de bouche à oreille à travers les générations. Nous avons toujours été chassés par le Gouvernement cependant. Mon père a utilisé le cadavre de ma sœur et son propre corps mourant pour me dissimuler aux sbires du gouvernement," il déclara d'un ton neutre. "Aujourd'hui, de ma famille et de mon clan, je suis le seul rescapé. Les membres de mon équipage ont été converti au même courant que moi a posteriori mais je suis le dernier survivant de la lignée principale."

Minato arqua un sourcil de perplexité à cette information. Un survivant de la branche principale? Cela voulait donc dire que, de manière extrêmement diluée, cet homme partageait quelques liens de sang avec lui. Peut-être même avait-il le potentiel d'accéder au Haki Blanc propre à la famille Namikaze.

"Quand j'ai été témoin du Pouvoir de la Vie par retransmission à Marinford, j'ai su que le destin m'avait épargné pour que je sois guidé vers l'Elu," le Capitaine continua d'un ton formel. Naruto n'affichait que confusion et Minato resserra l'étreinte de sa main sur son épaule. Basil Hawkins dévia ensuite son regard pour l'orienter en direction du plus jeune des Namikaze et s'inclina largement. "S'il vous plait, considérez-moi comme votre humble serviteur. Je ferai exactement tout ce que l'Elu m'ordonnera d'accomplir"

**** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ****

Jinbei ignorait s'il lui arriverait un jour de croire en Basil Hawkins. Le Capitaine était froid, méticuleux et accomplissait chacun de ses actes avec un dévouement débordant. Un fanatique zélé donc, opinion qui, il l'ignorait, était largement partagé par Minato.

Son avis sur la personne n'influençait heureusement en aucun cas les compétences et talents de ce dernier en tant que navigateur et capitaine. A bord du navire, la parole de Naruto était loi. Sitôt que Naruto le demanda, ils mirent les voiles vers les abysses.

Jinbei était familier avec la faune et flore précédent leur arrivée sur l'Ile des Hommes-Poissons. Ce n'était pas le cas de Naruto qui s'extasia de tout ce qu'il pouvait y voir.

"Basil-o-san!" Naruto appela le Magicien qui se présenta aussitôt au garde à vous. "C'est quoi comme poisson ça?" demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt l'un des plus imposants spécimens qui nageaient autour d'eux.

"Pardonnez-moi de devoir vous corriger, Naruto-sama, mais il ne s'agit en fait pas d'un seul poisson. Ce sont en réalité plusieurs milliers de poissons si proches les uns des autres qu'ils ne forment qu'un seul," le Capitaine Pirate répondit promptement. "Les gens de South Blue les appellent des froussardines et, quand ils adoptent cette forme de banc, un démon des mers. Lorsque deux démons des mers se rencontrent, les froussardines qui les composent se mélangent et donnent naissance à un seul et colossal démon des mers. Plus le démon des mers compte d'individus, plus il devient puissant et intelligent. Certains disent que si l'ensemble des froussardines des océans se regroupaient en un seul individu, la puissance du démon des mers serait telle que même une armée de Roi des Mers ne pourrait en venir à bout."

Des étoiles se mirent à scintiller dans les yeux du garçon. "Waouh! Tu veux dire que si tous ces petits poissons se mettaient ensemble, ils deviendraient invincibles?"

"Oui, Naruto-sama. Tel est la force d'un individu lorsqu'il rejoint ses semblables et qu'ils œuvrent ensemble pour un but commun. Rien ne peut les stopper, pas même les plus puissants de leur ennemis". Basil Hawkins ancra son regard sur le démon des mers évoluant plus loin, mesurant près d'une cinquantaine de mètres et comptant probablement plus d'une dizaine de milliers d'individus. Sa voix baissa d'un cran mais doubla en intensité. "Et ils cherchent alors à annihiler tous ceux qui les avaient offensé ou qui pourraient représenter un danger à la continuité de leurs existences".

"Mm-mm," Naruto approuva en hochant vigoureusement la tête, captivé par le banc de poissons au loin.

**** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ****

Ils arrivèrent sans encombre sur l'Ile des Hommes Poissons. Jinbei s'occupa de toutes les formalités nécessaires, elles-mêmes étant limitées grâce à son statut, et demanda aux gardes responsables du port d'ancrage d'informer le Roi Neptune de sa visite dans les prochaines heures.

Jinbei et Naruto partirent ensuite en bulle en direction du quartier des Sirènes, abandonnant les Pirates après s'être entendus sur un point de rendez-vous ultérieur. Le détenteur du Pouvoir de la Vie usa une nouvelle fois sa cape pour dissimuler son identité. La bulle déposa ses deux passagers une dizaine de minutes plus tard et Jinbei ouvrit la voie.

Naruto marchait fasciné à travers les rues, une brochette d'algue et de calamar dans une main tandis que l'autre reposait dans la palme de Jinbei. Les rues étaient tapies de corail et de coquillages. Les couleurs et formes des bâtiments sur leur passage semblaient pour leur part sortir tout droit d'un conte de fée.

Les gens se retournaient à leur passage, reconnaissant sans mal l'un des Hommes Poissons les plus célèbres parmi les Cinq Mers. Jinbei en salua quelque uns d'un revers de la main mais ne s'attarda pas sur sa route.

Ils arrivèrent finalement en face d'un établissement dans lequel Jinbei entra sans hésitation. Naruto eut juste le temps de noter le nom affiché au dessus de l'entrée, _Mermaid Café,_ avant d'y être entrainé à son tour.

L'intérieur se révéla être encore plus intéressant que l'extérieur et le garçon ne put retenir un hoquet trahissant son ébahissement.

Une sirène vint immédiatement les accueillir, ses yeux s'écarquillant en reconnaissant la personne qui venait tout juste de passer l'embrasure. "Boss Jinbei!" Elle s'exclama joyeusement. "Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne vous avez pas vu. Comment allez vous?"

Jinbei sourit doucement. "Je vais bien, merci Hiramera. Je passerai à la crique plus tard pour voir les autres, mais je suis un peu pressé maintenant. Est-ce que Shirley est là?"

La sirène hocha vigoureusement la tête. "Oui, bien sûr. Je vais la prévenir que vous voulez la voir. Est-ce que votre ami vous accompagnera?" Elle demanda en glissant son regard vers un Naruto emmitouflé sous sa capuche.

Jinbei répondit par l'affirmative et la sirène aux cheveux roses s'éloigna d'eux avant de disparaitre derrière une porte. L'ancien Corsaire se pencha ensuite vers Naruto. "Tu vas bien sous la capuche? Le blond hocha la tête. "Bien. La femme que nous allons voir est la sirène propriétaire de ce café. Elle est très gentille, ne t'en fait pas. Je vais lui demander si tu peux rester avec elle pour un temps. Tu te souviens de ce dont nous avons discuté, n'est-ce-pas?"

"Mm-mm," Naruto acquiesça distraitement, son regard balayant la salle et tous ses occupants. Les sirènes étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

"Très bien," reprit Jinbei. "Je partirai après avoir discuter avec Shirley. Il y a certaines choses dont je doive m'occuper, mais je promets que je reviendrai avant même que tu ne t'aperçoives que je sois parti."

"D'accord, Jinbei-o-san."

L'ancien Corsaire sourit à son attention avant de se redresser. Hiramera revint quelques secondes plus tard et leur indiqua le chemin. Ils traversèrent un couloir puis montèrent un escalier débouchant sur une porte déjà grande ouverte. Entrant dans la salle, Hiramera referma la porte derrière eux et les abandonna.

La pièce était impressionnante en taille. Une immense palourde avec perle reposait d'un côté tandis que de l'autre les attendait la propriétaire des lieux étendue confortablement sur un large divan. La sirène était au moins deux fois plus grande que celles qu'ils avaient vu jusque là, élancée avec une apparence tendant vers des teintes sombres de noir et de bleu nuit. Du vernis couvrait ses ongles et du rouge à lèvres rubis ses lèvres. Elle présentait parfaitement l'apparence d'une beauté froide et intouchable. Détail singulier, elle fumait une longue pipe dont l'odeur attaqua l'odorat sensible de Naruto. Il esquissa une grimace sous l'ombre de sa cape.

"Jinbei," Shirley accueillit avec un fin sourire enjôleur au bord des lèvres. "Quel plaisir de te revoir sain et sauf après tout ce qu'il s'est produit à Marinford. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir sitôt cependant. Tu n'es même pas encore passé au Palais Royal saluer le Roi Neptune."

Jinbei acquiesça. "Cela fait du bien d'être de retour, je dois l'avouer. Et je suis content également de te revoir toi et les filles. Cependant, j'ai peur que ma visite ici ne soit pas totalement par pure courtoisie."

Shirley haussa un de ses sourcils parfaitement arrangé. Jinbei soupira et se retourna pour retirer la capuche couvrant le visage de Naruto.

Les yeux océans se focalisèrent sur la sirène requin taupe, une expression pure et candide se reflétant en leur profondeur. Shirley écarquilla les yeux de surprise. "... Oh," murmura-t-elle à voix à peine audible, reconnaissant immédiatement l'identité du garçon.

"Shirley, je te présente Naruto. Naruto, la dame en face de toi s'appelle Shirley, et elle est la propriétaire du _Mermaid Café,_ " présenta l'ancien Corsaire.

"Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer, Shirley-hime," Naruto annonça sur un ton enjoué, se penchant légèrement en avant en égard envers son hôte.

Jinbei soupira mentalement de soulagement. Il avait bien fait de briefer Naruto sur le caractère flamboyant de la Sirène requin taupe. Il n'osait imaginer sa réaction si elle avait entendu un obaa-san de trop.

Shirley cligna des yeux avant d'esquisser un magnifique sourire ensorceleur. "Oh~, n'es-tu pas un concentré d'adorable? C'est un plaisir de t'accueillir dans mon établissement, Naruto. Tu feras chavirer bien des cœurs plus tard avec d'aussi bonnes manières."

Le blond afficha un sourire solaire. Jinbei sentit une sueur froide lui remonter l'échine. Il espérait maintenant à tout prix que Naruto ne ferait rien qui puisse bouleverser l'opinion de la belle Sirène vis à vis de son comportement.

"Je dois aller visiter le Roi Neptune. Si possible, j'aimerai te demander de surveiller et loger Naruto pendant un temps," Jinbei sollicita. "Discrètement," précisa-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus basse.

Shirley sourit tendrement, saisissant sans mal le message caché. "Je le ferait avec grand plaisir," répondit-elle. "Je suis persuadée que mes filles tomberont toutes sous son charme".

Distraitement, Jinbei se demanda s'il n'était pas possible d'échanger un instant sa place avec Naruto.

**** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ****

"Majesté," Jinbei salua, le coin de ses lèvres retroussé pour transmettre son plaisir d'être enfin de retour.

Neptune assis sur son trône sourit à son fidèle ami. "Jinbei. Je suis heureux de te revoir parmi nous, tu n'as pas idée. Comment vas-tu mon vieil ami?"

"Je vais bien. La guerre à Marinford a été intense, mais j'ai récupéré depuis." Il marqua une pause, et son visage se peigna d'une touche de curiosité et d'appréhension. "Comment vont les choses ici?"

Neptune soupira et adopta un air résigné. "Mal. Avec le mort de Barbe Blanche, notre île a perdu sa plus grande protection. Les Pirates de Barbe Blanche sont toujours là, mais les choses ne seront plus jamais les même maintenant qu'il nous a quitté".

L'ancien Corsaire avala. "De quel niveau de gravité parle-t-on exactement?"

Neptune haussa les épaules d'épuisement. "Les équipages Pirates sont beaucoup moins respectueux vis à vis de notre peuple quand ils accostent chez nous. Nous avons déjà perdu deux accords d'échanges avec des Royaumes du Nouveau Monde et la Marine n'hésite même plus à venir chez nous pour pourchasser les Pirates. Notre île vit une époque difficile mon ami."

La mention de la Marine fit Jinbei presque trébucher sur ses propres jambes. "La Marine? Qui pourchassent-ils?"

"Oh, les Pirates habituels. Plusieurs de ceux qu'il appellent les Supernovas sont passés récemment par chez nous avec la Marine à leur trousse. En particulier... Mmh," il se gratta le menton, pris dans une intense réflexion. "Une pirate du nom de Jewelry Bonney je crois. Une de ces primes dépassant les 100 millions avec le pouvoir de modifier l'âge d'une personne. Je te jure, voir des bébés et vieillard grabataires en uniformes de Marines était un spectacle plutôt cocasse," il ricana. "J'ai entendu dire par mes soldats qu'ils ont même aperçu Akainu se lancer personnellement à sa poursuite quand elle est ressortie dans le Nouveau Monde. Mais il s'agissait peut-être également des Pirates de Barbe Noire qui ont été aperçu dans le secteur. Il n'y a plus de Marine actuellement sur l'île si ça peut te rassurer". Jinbei soupira. Oui, cette information en particulier le rassurait énormément. "Mais assez parlé de ça. Je peux deviner que quelque chose te tracasse. Que t'arrive-t-il donc mon ami?"

L'ancien Corsaire s'assit à même le sol en face du trône de son souverain. "C'est une longue histoire. Je présume que même ici, vous avez entendu parlé du garçon qui a ressuscité Portgas D Ace à Marinford?"

**** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ****

"Encore!" Naruto demanda, expression rayonnante et sourire solaire aux lèvres.

Le jeune garçon était trempé de la tête aux pieds, seulement couvert par un maillot orange. Détail intéressant, il était également entre les bras d'une magnifique sirène aux cheveux bleus, Mero.

"Fufufu, les routes d'eau sont incroyables, n'est-ce-pas Naruto-kun," Ishilly, une autre sirène aux long cheveux noirs ondulés commenta chaleureusement.

Le blond acquiesça énergiquement et esquissa de grands mouvements des bras. "C'est comme des supers toboggans plein d'eau". Son expression tourna dans la seconde qui suivit en une moue contrariée. "C'est dommage que je peux pas en faire tout seul".

"Ah~, tu es à croquer," commenta Sora, une sirène aux cheveux blonds et chapeau violet en lui pinçant la joue. Naruto grimaça et lui chassa la main. "Ah~ tellement adorable~".

"Ne dérange pas mon Naru-kun," réclama Mero en renforçant son étreinte protectrice autour du blond entre ses bras, plongeant incidemment son visage au creux de sa poitrine ô combien généreuse. Elle recula dans le bassin pour s'éloigner de Sora et placer Naruto loin de sa portée.

Naruto s'extirpa tant bien que mal de l'étreinte de chair avant de regagner son expression excitée. "Un autre tour dans la route d'eau alors? Je vais avec qui cette fois?"

Une cacophonie de "Moi", "J'étais là avant", "J'attends mon tour depuis cinq minutes déjà" s'ensuivit. Au milieu de toute cette agitation, Naruto confirma que, comme le lui avait confié Sengoku-jiji, les filles étaient vraiment bizarres.

**** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ****

La journée fut passionnante pour tout le monde et l'obscurité tomba rapidement sur l'Ile des Hommes-Poissons. Naruto s'endormit comme une masse au _Mermaid Café_ sur un large divan entre les bras de Mero. La belle sirène aux cheveux bleus lui caressa affectueusement le crâne pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de finalement l'étendre dans un lit que Shirley avait fait préparé à son attention. Jinbei revint plus tard dans la soirée, discuta longuement avec Shirley avant de partir se coucher à son tour quelques heures après dans une autre chambre mise à disposition par la barmaid.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla paré à profiter d'une pleine journée à la crique des Sirènes. Il déjeuna avec Jinbei, Shirley et les sirènes arrivées assez tôt. Étonnamment, la totalité des serveuses du _Mermaid Café_ étaient venues une heure à l'avance pour le petit-déjeuner, chose que fit amusément remarquer la barmaid. Jinbei reste silencieux tout le long du repas, se contentant d'observer yeux ronds et bouche bée Naruto se faire nourrir à la petite cuillère par un nombre de sirènes toujours grandissant. Shirley fut moins amusée cependant lorsqu'elle dut intervenir et chasser ses employées pour qu'elles daignent enfin partir s'occuper des clients affluant dans le Café.

Lorsque Naruto et Jinbei se retrouvèrent enfin seuls et à l'abri des regards indiscrets, l'ancien Corsaire demanda à Naruto de faire venir Minato. Le Roi Soleil se manifesta dans une gerbe lumineuse et partit aussitôt occuper sa place de protecteur aux côtés de l'héritier du Pouvoir de la Vie. Comme ils se l'étaient entendus au préalable, Jinbei lui résuma tout ce qu'il s'était déroulé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Au terme de son récit, Minato afficha un visage soucieux. "La présence des Marines et même d'un Amiral non loin de l'Ile est inquiétant. Le fait qu'ils puissent accéder à cet endroit si facilement..." déclara-t-il tout haut, laissant traîner la fin de sa phrase.

Jinbei soupira. "J'ai pris soin de cacher Naruto et de demander aux autres de garder sa présence ici un secret. Cependant, nombreux sont ceux qui savent qu'il est avec moi, et ma présence sur l'Ile des Hommes Poissons sera rapidement diffusée. Le Gouvernement ne mettra pas longtemps avant d'envoyer quelqu'un".

Minato fronça les sourcils. "... L'idéal serait de parvenir à dissimuler Naruto au moyen d'un quelconque pouvoir," commenta le Namikaze songeur. "Quelque chose qui modifie son apparence, ou alors qui puisse l'envoyer dans un endroit hors d'atteinte si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Il existe de nombreux fruits du démon capables d'accomplir de telles prouesses. Cette solution ne marchera pas sur le long terme, mais cela devrait tout de même suffire à retarder ceux voulant capturer Naruto".

Jinbei arqua un sourcil, remuant l'idée dans son esprit avant de se souvenir d'un détail en particulier. "Il y a une personne qui est passée il y a peu sur l'île avec le pouvoir de changer l'apparence de quelqu'un d'après ce que l'on m'a raconté. Une capitaine pirate capable de modifier l'âge d'une personne."

Le sang du Roi Soleil se glaça. "...Changer l'âge? Qui a ce pouvoir?" Son ton avait viré froid et implacable, quelque chose qui perturba manifestement l'Homme Poisson.

Jinbei nota l'intérêt brusque du souverain mais répondit tout de même. "Une Capitaine d'un équipage pirate du nom de Jewelry Bonney. Elle possède déjà une prime conséquente pour sa capture. Le Roi Neptune m'a informé que son pouvoir reposait autour de la manipulation de l'âge d'une personne, mais je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus."

Un silence s'ensuivit durant lequel Minato ne pipa mot. Etait-il possible...? Non, il ne devait pas espérer trop fort, pas tout de suite.

"Nous devons retrouver cette femme!" commanda finalement Minato. "Demande à Hawkins de se mettre à sa poursuite. Emmène Naruto avec toi et accompagne le. Trouver cette femme est maintenant notre priorité absolue."

**** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ****

**** Fin de Chapitre ****

Et voilà, fin du chapitre.

Pour l'histoire des froussardines, je me suis inspiré du Pokémon du même nom pour construire l'histoire. Pas trop mal j'espère?

Comme vous l'aurez probablement deviné, l'objectif qui suit est de ramener Naruto à une forme adulte en utilisant le pouvoir de Jewelry. Alors... pronostic sur leur succès?

Le prochain chapitre devrait prendre beaucoup moins de temps à arriver.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde. Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout frais. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Quelques réponses à mes commentaires avant de passer à l'histoire:

-Etant donné que je joue dans le domaine de la fanfiction et que l'on ignore encore beaucoup de chose sur certains personnages, je me permets d'en manipuler certains à ma sauce (dont Hawkins comme vous avez pu le voir dans le chapitre précédent). C'est souvent ce que je reproche à certains auteurs, le fait qu'ils restent trop confinés par la trame original du manga/histoire sur lequel ils se basent et du coup, qu'ils n'osent pas trop changer le cours des événements. Ici vous allez voir, ça va sacrément décaper à ce niveau. Ca rend l'histoire moins ennuyante et prévisible au moins.

-Deuxième point... en fait, j'ai pas de deuxième point, aha. Je vous laisse au chapitre, bonne lecture.

**** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ****

Chapitre 6 : Le retour du Prince

"Le Gouvernement sera heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle de ta capture," l'Amiral Akainu commenta d'une voix implacable, le regard perçant. "Le Conseil des Cinq Étoiles semblaient plutôt paniqués après ton évasion."

Humiliée et enchainée au mât du navire amiral, Jewelry Bonney ne put que grimacer de dégoût. Cette journée figurait décidément dans le palmarès des pires qu'elle ait jamais vécu. Son équipage avait dans un premier temps été annihilé par Barbe Noire et ses hommes. Puis, le chien galeux d'Amiral était arrivé, mettant en fuite Barbe Noire et collectant facilement la Capitaine Pirate ligotée. Les Marines s'étaient ensuite chargés de passer au sabre les quelques survivants de son équipage avant de la trainer attachée et démunie à bord de leur navire.

Les trois bateaux de la Marine faisaient maintenant voile vers Red Line, et Jewelry Bonney savait qu'elle se trouvait actuellement dans une mouise monstrueuse. Il semblait en effet inconcevable qu'elle réussisse à fausser compagnie à ses nouveaux geôliers. Les chaînes de Kairoseki qui l'enchainaient ne représentaient qu'un premier obstacle. Il faudrait également qu'elle parvienne à fausser compagnie à un Amiral, deux Vice-amiraux ainsi que trois vaisseaux sous leur commandement foisonnant de soldats d'élite de la Marine du Nouveau Monde.

Peu importait comment elle retournait la situation dans son esprit, ses chances de victoire de pesaient pas bien lourd dans la balance. C'était au milieu de ces réflexions que l'escargophone reliant le pont au nid-de-pie s'anima, l'arrachant à sa cogitation. Akainu tendit immédiatement l'oreille.

"Amiral," la transmission audio commença, "il y a une voile à environ cinq miles à tribord. Je crois reconnaitre le drapeau du Capitaine Pirate Basil Hawkins."

Akainu laissa s'échapper un rustre grognement et fronça de dédain. "On les laisse à leurs affaires pour aujourd'hui. Nous avons suffisamment dévier de notre route, pas besoin de rajouter une si petite prise à notre tableau de chasse."

Le den-den mushi se tut pendant une dizaine de secondes avant de relayer une réponse. "Excusez moi de m'être mal exprimé, Amiral. Le vaisseau pirate se dirige actuellement dans notre direction et semble ne pas vouloir dévier de sa trajectoire. Il sera à portée de nos canons dans moins de cinq minutes s'il continue."

Sakazuki cligna des yeux, confus. Il répondit un instant plus tard. Sa voix fut transmise aux Marines de son cuirassé ainsi qu'aux Vice-amiraux dirigeant les deux autres vaisseaux standards de la Marine. "J'ignorais que ce Basil Hawkins comptait parmi les suicidaires. Bah, cela fera un pirate en moins à la Marine à s'occuper," il conclut d'un ton à la fois final et acide.

Attachée au mât et en position recroquevillée sur le pont du cuirassé, Jewelry plissa les sourcils d'étonnement. Quel sorte de fou chercherait des noises à trois vaisseaux surarmés de la Marine dirigés par un Amiral et deux Vice-Amiraux?

**** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ****

"J'aperçois mademoiselle Bonney, Capitaine," un des hommes de Hawkins relata. "L'Amiral Akainu est à bord du cuirassé avec elle. Les navires qui l'escortent sont chacun dirigés par un Vice-amiral. Nous serons à portée de leurs tirs dans moins d'une minute."

Basil hocha silencieusement la tête.

"Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille," Jinbei commenta aux côtés de Naruto. "Un Vice-amiral à s'occuper aurait déjà été difficile, mais deux d'entre eux plus Akainu..."

"Le Pouvoir de la Vie ne peut-être vaincu," Basil parla en usant un ton qui n'acceptait aucun démenti. Il n'y avait ni doute ni hésitation dans sa voix. "Naruto-sama? Pouvez vous faire venir Minato-sama parmi nous je vous prie?"

Naruto, penché sur la balustrade du bateau, bondit vers eux et acquiesça. "Tout de suite, Basil-o-san!"

Le garçon apposa sa main juste au-dessus de son cœur et la lumière blanche caractéristique à l'utilisation de son Pouvoir éclaira le pont. Dans le seconde qui suivit, Minato Namikaze se trouvait parmi eux. Le souverain déchu se matérialisa juste dans le dos de Naruto et l'encercla aussitôt entre ses bras.

"Minato-sama?" Basil appela, attirant l'attention du susnommé. "Nous avons retrouvé Jewelry Bonney. Elle se trouve ligotée à l'un des mâts de ce cuirassé," il indiqua d'un geste de la main. "Deux navires l'escortent, chacun avec un Vice-Amiral à son bord, et l'Amiral Akainu lui-même se trouve sur le cuirassé où est détenue Bonney."

Minato enregistra toutes les informations en un temps record et répliqua dans la foulée. "Akainu... c'est l'homme qui a attaqué et blessé Naruto à Marinford, pas vrai?" Il demanda d'une voix polaire. Jinbei, quelque peu intimidé par l'aura qui se dégageait de sa personne, se contenta d'hocher maladroitement la tête. "...Parfait," conclut l'ancien Empereur dans un murmure qui servit à refroidir l'échine de tous ceux présents autour de lui. "Basil!" Minato interpella et le Capitaine fut prompt à se mettre au garde à vous. "Toi et ton équipage, vous restez sur le bateau et protéger notre moyen de transport des tirs des canons. Jinbei, plonge et attaque à distance en essayant de submerger les marines qui se trouve à bord des navires. Reste tout de même à proximité pour récupérer Bonney lorsque ce sera possible. Je me charge personnellement de l'Amiral et de tous les Marines à bord de ces trois vaisseaux." Sa voix glaciale s'adoucit légèrement. Il caressa tendrement le haut du crâne de son fils. "Naruto, reste ici avec Hawkins et ses hommes. Ils assureront ta protection."

Minato jeta un regard et Basil acquiesça sans mal. Il desserra son étreinte autour de Naruto avant de s'écarter de lui. Il se cambra alors puis bondit avec aisance hors du bateau pirate.

Juste avant qu'il ne touche la surface aqueuse, il prit de nouveau appuie.

 _Pas de lune._

L'océan s'écrasa sous une pression colossale. Un dôme liquide inversé prit forme tandis que la silhouette de Minato fila parallèlement à l'océan dans un geyser d'éclaboussures. Dès qu'il eut quitté sa position, le bol s'effondra sur lui-même avec de violents remous. Un seul bond supplémentaire lui permit d'atteindre le cuirassé géant où l'attendait l'Amiral.

Jinbei cligna des yeux une bonne vingtaine de secondes avant de rejoindre son élément de prédilection et de nager en direction des trois navires de la Marine.

**** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ****

Akainu écarquilla les yeux en observant la silhouette qui s'avançait vers eux dans les airs à une vitesse défiant tout entendement. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu ne serait-ce qu'ordonner les canons de faire feu, l'homme atterrit en face de lui sur le pont du cuirassé en fracassant le bois sous ses pieds. La plupart des autres Marines ne l'avaient même pas remarqué s'approcher avant son entrée retentissante.

L'Amiral enregistra sans attendre l'apparence du nouveau venu. Elancé, avoisinant le mètre soixante dix tout au plus, cheveux blonds, regard de glace. Les yeux de Sakazuki se posèrent ensuite sur la lame rayonnant d'une lumière blanche pâle entre les mains de l'homme, l'épée reculée et vibrante d'énergie.

La voix de Minato résonna à travers tout le navire et atteignit même les deux autres vaisseaux qui escortaient le cuirassé. "Mille épées obscurcissant le monde. Que leur déluge baigne mes ennemis et grave de noir leur corps et esprits viciés." Une pause. Il inclina légèrement son sabre. "Nuit sans lune."

Le visage de l'Amiral se déforma en horreur.

Il n'y eu ni prélude ni avertissement. Une vague de Haki des Rois pénétra l'atmosphère. Instantanément, la lumière disparut et une ombre s'effondra sur l'intégralité des trois vaisseaux de la Marine. Un silence gelé précéda un immense fracassement.

Jewelry sentit un drap la recouvrir et ne put qu'écouter le son assourdissant du bois qui craquait, du métal qui se fendait, de l'eau qui jaillissait et de la chair que l'on découpait. Tout ces bruits ne firent que se mélanger en un maelstrom de résonances et au final, seul un fracas assourdissant en résultat.

Deux secondes plus tard, tout s'arrêta. Le drap qui la recouvrait glissa le long de son corps et révéla le visage de Jewelry. Elle nota qu'il s'agissait en réalité de la cape blanche avec flammes rouges qu'avait porté le nouveau venu. Elle releva son regard améthyste. Immédiatement, son visage se décomposa en effroi.

Les trois vaisseaux de la Marine avaient été cisaillés et déchiquetés de part en part, séparés en près d'une dizaine d'éléments. Chacun de leurs mâts avaient été tranché dans la longueur puis coupés en plus d'une dizaine de blocs selon la hauteur. Les canons et autres renforcements en acier avaient été parfaitement découpés.

Les Marines ne paraissaient pas en meilleur état que leurs embarcations. Des milliers de morceaux de chair jonchaient sur le pont en miette, que ce soit les soldats ayant été à bord du cuirassé ou bien sur les deux autres vaisseaux qui l'accompagnait. Le sang commençait tout juste à jaillir des membres, bouts de corps ou même têtes décapitées pour venir peindre en rouge les débris de bois et de métal. La vision d'horreur témoignait d'un carnage dépourvu de toute pitié ou compassion.

L'Amiral Akainu était le seul que pouvait voir Jewelry se tenant encore debout. Cependant, du sang commençait déjà à s'accumuler autour de son épaule droite et de sa poitrine.

Jewelry hoqueta et glapit de terreur. L'enfer venait tout juste de descendre à elle.

**** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ****

En dehors du champ de l'attaque à l'épée, Jinbei émergea de la surface de l'océan. Ses yeux écarquillés témoignaient du choc qu'il éprouvait à la suite du récent spectacle.

Il avait semblé que des centaines, peut-être même un millier d'épées s'étaient matérialisés à même l'atmosphère avant de fondre puis ravager les trois navires de la Marine.

Les crevasses qui avaient été creusées dans l'eau au contact des lames se refermèrent dans un geyser d'éclaboussures.

**** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ****

Le regard perçant d'Akainu se focalisa entièrement sur la silhouette dressée sur le pont de son navire, ou du moins de ce qu'il en restait. Le visage de l'Amiral s'était creusé et sa posture cambrée tel un prédateur à l'affût. L'homme qui lui faisait face évoluait dans une catégorie de son propre rang.

Une brève manipulation du Haki de l'Observation l'informa que seuls huit autres Marines sur plus de quatre cents avaient survécu à l'attaque démesurée. Le Vice-amiral Komir avait perdu un bras mais s'en était sorti vivant aux côtés de deux contre-amiraux, tous deux inconscients et en état critique. Ils ne survivraient probablement pas la prochaine heure sans soins immédiats. Le Vice-amiral Doberman ne présentait qu'une large entaille au mollet et quatre autres soldats gisaient inanimés sur le pont autour de ce dernier, leur grade variant entre commandant et contre-amiral. Leur navire ayant été légèrement plus éloigné, un seul d'entre eux présentait une blessure fatale si non traitée au plus tôt.

Tous étaient dans l'incapacité totale de le rejoindre. Akainu évalua la situation sur son propre navire de guerre. Le cuirassé ne comptait que l'Amiral lui-même comme unique rescapé. Il frissonna d'appréhension, analysant en un instant l'attaque qui avait frappé quelques secondes plus tôt.

Dans un disque de plus d'une centaine de mètres de rayon, un seul point avait été épargné par le déluge de lames. La position où se tenait une Jewelry Bonney au visage maintenant décomposé.

Une combinaison extraordinaire des trois formes de Haki avait massacré leur rang. La première phase de l'attaque avait été l'onde de Haki des Rois pour immobiliser. Puis, dans un second temps et au moyen du Haki de l'Observation, l'homme qui les attaquait avait ciblé les hommes ainsi que les structures portantes des trois navires. Dans un troisième temps et pour finir, un Haki de l'Armement avait accompagné chacune des milles lames d'air descendant du ciel, s'assurant de ne rien épargner sur leur passage. La majorité des Marines, cloués sur place et à découverts, n'avaient même pas pu esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'action défensive.

La vitesse d'exécution dépassait l'entendement. Les compétences en manipulation du Haki, et ce en chacune de ses trois formes, s'élevaient à un niveau bien supérieur à tout ce qu'avait pu rencontrer l'Amiral jusqu'alors. La technique et fluidité à l'épée concurrençaient sans aucun doute celles de Mihawk ou de Le Roux.

L'homme qui se tenait en face d'Akainu était une véritable force de la nature, sans conteste du niveau d'un des Quatre Empereurs. Sakazuki n'avait encore jamais rencontré Kaido en personne, mais il imaginait que l'impression qui en résulterait serait en bien des points similaire à ce qu'il expérimentait en ce moment. Cependant, l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui n'était pas Kaido aux Cent Bêtes. Comment un monstre pareil avait-il pu échapper à la vigilance de la Marine?

"Magu Magu no Mi..." Minato énonça sur un ton posé, aux antipodes de tout ce qui venait juste de se dérouler. Ses yeux bleus marines reposaient sur la blessure à l'épaule de l'Amiral qui suintait de sang et de roche en fusion. Cela suffit à arracher Akainu de sa contemplation. "Un puissant logia adapté aux massacres de masses". Son regard azuré se gela. "Je vois que les Dragons Célestes ont bien choisi leur chien de guerre. Tu es tout à leur image, Marine." Il n'y avait que rage et dégoût dans le dernier mot qu'il prononça.

Akainu relâcha son pouvoir de fruit du démon, transformant ses deux bras et son buste en un torrent de lave. "Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on appelle l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité," il renvoya sombrement. "Qui es-tu?"

Minato recula son épée et reprit position. "Un mort," il répondit simplement. "Ta mort." Puis, il chargea.

**** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ****

Jinbei parvint sans mal à submerger les personnes survivantes à bord des navires de la Marine. Les seuls qui échappèrent à sa vague furent Akainu et Minato. Les deux combattants étaient des monstres de puissance et Jinbei se reprit à observer plus d'une fois le combat qui prenait place. Tous deux maitrisaient les techniques du Rokushiki ainsi que les trois formes de Haki. Minato gagnait du terrain, dominant l'Amiral sur tous les domaines, mais ce dernier balançait le combat grâce à un usage abusif et affolant de son fruit du démon. Déjà, les eaux à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde avaient monté en température et même bouillonnaient aux points les plus chauds. Le Chien Rouge était parvenu à ériger un véritable volcan sous-marin depuis le fond des océans.

Jinbei ne désirait rien de plus que de s'éloigner de la fournaise.

Minato n'hésitait pas à aller au devant du magma pour capitaliser des coups décisifs. Il tranchait et détruisait vague après vague de roche en fusion. Les brûlures extrêmes qu'il recevait en retour ne le ralentissaient aucunement et Sakazuki en avait perdu un bras ainsi qu'une portion de visage, son oreille et la partie supérieure droite de son crâne lui ayant été brutalement arrachées.

Le combat ne diminua pas pour autant en intensité et le ciel rejoignit la mer dans un concert de lames et de feu. Les deux combattants acharnés s'élevèrent à coups répétés de _Pas de Lune_ sous la pression du Namikaze.

Le Chevalier des Mers profita de l'éloignement des deux titans pour nager jusqu'au cuirassé maintenant entièrement englouti. Il y trouva rapidement une Jewelry Bonney inconsciente et submergée, la peau rougie et cloquée par la chaleur de l'eau. Il la dégagea des débris de bois qui l'entouraient, les chaînes en Granit Marin ayant dû glisser vers les profondeurs un peu plus tôt, et la ramena à la surface. Aussitôt qu'il eut confirmé qu'elle était encore bien en vie, il s'empressa de quitter la place, s'éloignant à vitesse grand V du tourbillon de magma qui déferlait une centaine de mètres plus haut dans les airs.

Il nagea jusqu'au bateau de Basil Hawkins et remonta sur le navire pirate. Il confia une Jewelry inanimée aux hommes d'Hawkins qui se chargèrent de la transporter dans une cabine pour l'allonger et lui donner les soins nécessaires. Naruto s'occupa de soigner son corps endommagé.

Ils mirent les voiles alors que le combat continuait de faire rage entre Akainu et Minato au loin. Il ne restait au Roi Soleil plus que quelques minutes avant de disparaitre et personne ne désirait être dans les environs si Akainu ressortait vivant de son combat à mort.

**** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ****

Huit minutes cinquante et une secondes. Ce fut le temps que résista Akainu à l'assaut endiablé et ininterrompu de son adversaire. L'Amiral, affaibli et mutilé, ne continuait plus que par son esprit inflexible et indomptable. Minato était forcé d'admettre que les Tenryuubitos avaient bien choisi et dressé leur soldat pion.

"Tu es un bon chien du Gouvernement," le blond commenta finalement. Son souffle était long et fort, mais ce n'était rien face à celui irrégulier et sifflant de son adversaire. "Discipliné, perspicace, robuste et avec un fruit du démon à la hauteur de tes capacités." Sakazuki grimaça de douleur et de rage. Face à lui, le visage du Roi Soleil se tordit en un masque de plaisir froid et malsain. "Quel plaisir j'ai donc, à mettre fin à ta glorieuse existence. Les Dragons Célestes pleureront leur pion ce soir, si il reste encore à ces monstres des larmes à verser."

Le Namikaze recula son épée. Sakazuki avait vécu assez d'expérience en la matière ces dernières minutes pour savoir que cela ne signifiait absolument pas une quelconque retraite de la part de son adversaire. L'Amiral ne put que croiser les bras et ériger un épais mur de magma pour se protéger. L'attaque qui arrivait promettait d'être au moins aussi dévastatrice que celle qui avait ouvert le combat.

"Une épée ouvrant le ciel. Que le grand segment vertical perce mon opposant et embrase la nuit." Minato décala très légèrement son épée vers la gauche. "Aube de jour."

Une onde de Haki des Rois précéda le mouvement et figea un infime instant le Chien Rouge sur place. Ce n'était pas une attaque de zone cette fois-ci, mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus linéaire.

La mer en-dessous et le ciel de nuages au-dessus se confondirent dans une lumière éclatante. Puis, simultanément, tous deux s'ouvrirent. Une immense crevasse déchira la mer de nuage en haut. Une seconde creusa l'océan jusqu'aux abysses en bas. Les deux fissures s'étendirent sur plusieurs kilomètres de distance de manière parfaitement parallèles. Exactement à la verticale au-dessus et en-dessous d'Akainu.

L'Amiral sentit son rempart de magma imploser. Puis vint la sensation du métal déchiquetant son corps de haut en bas. Et finalement, plus rien.

Le corps ensanglanté du Marine fut entrainé par gravité et chuta dans la faille menant aux abysses. Il disparut quelques secondes plus tard lorsque les flots se refermèrent sur lui, engloutissant tout dans leur effondrement.

Minato expira, cherchant à récupérer son souffle, puis atterrit sur un large débris de bois flottant. Il esquissa une grimace de douleur. Il avait dû laisser passer quelques frappes et brûlures afin de précipiter le dénouement de l'affrontement. Il n'avait après tout pas à se soucier de l'état dans lequel il finissait. Le Pouvoir de la Vie remettrait tout en place lors de sa prochaine apparition. Seul son temps sur le terrain était limité lors d'une bataille.

Une simple manipulation de Haki de l'Observation l'informa que Jinbei était parvenu à extraire Jewelry Bonney. Naruto et les autres faisaient maintenant route vers l'Ile des Homme-Poissons.

Minato estima grossièrement la distance qui le séparait de son fils. Le navire de Hawkins était malheureusement trop loin pour qu'il puisse espérer l'atteindre avant que son temps ne soit écoulé. Moins de dix secondes lui restaient au compteur.

Un sourire fatigué étira ses lèvres. Il avait hâte d'être au lendemain.

**** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ****

Jewelry se sentait clairement en dehors de sa zone de confort. Oh, être de retour sur l'Ile des Hommes Poissons ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça considérant le fait qu'elle avait été promis aux geôles de la Marine. Qui se trouvait avec elle... cet aspect là de sa situation la contrariait déjà beaucoup plus.

Les yeux océans la suivirent à droite, puis à gauche, ne faisant que rajouter une couche inconfortable à une situation déjà embarrassante. L'attention de plus d'une dizaine de sirènes travaillant dans le _Mermaid Café_ se focalisa sur elle, chacune d'entre elle la fusillant du regard. L'imposante sirène et propriétaire de l'établissement semblait vouloir l'étriper vive.

La Gloutonne arracha violement avec ses dents un large bout de viande de Roi des Mers. L'enfant blond explosa de rire pour une raison hors de sa compréhension. Il l'imita et saisit à son tour avec ses mains l'un des plats sur la table.

Une aura de mort transpira de la patronne sirène au regard complètement noir. Jewelry sentit un frisson glacial lui remonter l'échine. Elle rota bruyamment et se resservit une large portion pour tenter de faire passer la sensation désagréable. Tous ces gens avaient peut-être simplement faim.

Shirley s'interposa et attrapa au vol la main de la Capitaine Pirate juste avant qu'elle ne puisse engloutir un des ces délicieux amuse-gueules à la sauce de Roi des Mers. La force de poigne lui fit craquer les os.

Le visage de la barmaid s'étira en un rictus cruel et diabolique. Sa voix demeura cependant parfaitement douce et égale. "Je crois que nous devrions discuter ensemble de ce qui est approprié ou non de faire au sein de mon établissement, mademoiselle Bonney. Suivez-moi je vous prie, nous serons bien plus confortablement installées dans mon bureau privé."

Sans même lui laisser la moindre chance de débat, Shirley entraina alors la Gloutonne dans un endroit à l'abri des regards.

Les cris de terreur s'élevèrent pas plus de dix secondes plus tard et, dans un coin sombre et reculé, Jewelry se demanda si elle y avait vraiment gagné au change en échappant à Akainu.

**** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ****

Jewelry observa Jinbei. L'Homme Poisson lui retourna le même regard sans flancher, confirmant la véracité de la demande. La Capitaine Pirate tourna la tête pour faire face au duo blond. Naruto, celui qui était apparu de nulle part à Marinford durant la guerre opposant Marines et Barbe Blanche et avait ressuscité Portgas D Ace. Minato Namikaze, une personne inconnue à son esprit mais qui possédait une puissance capable de faire face à un Amiral. Elle ignorait encore ce qu'il était advenu de Akainu, mais celui qui l'avait confronté était ici, bel et bien vivant.

"Donc," Jewelry répliqua enfin, "vous voulez que je rembobine cet enfant ? Que je le ramène 800 ans en arrière?" Elle répéta, abasourdie par le caractère absurde de la requête.

"... C'est exact," Minato répondit simplement. "... Naruto est né il y a plus de 800 ans," il révéla. "Tous les cinq ans, le Gouvernement Mondial le rajeunissait et effaçait sa mémoire afin de le garder sous leur coupe. Il avait 18 ans pour la première fois. Le faire vieillir ne produira qu'un changement corporel et ne ravivera pas sa mémoire. Cependant, le ramener 800 ans dans le passé brisera le scellé sur son esprit et permettra que se mémoire lui revienne".

"... Okay". Elle doutait qu'un refus de sa part soit bien reçu de la part de ses interlocuteurs. Elle se tourna vers Naruto et apposa ses deux paumes sur son crâne. Elle n'avait jamais essayé de ramener quelqu'un dans le passé aussi loin grâce au pouvoir que lui conférait son fruit du démon, mais le contact devrait l'aider lors de la manœuvre. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Refus comme échec de sa part ne lui semblait pas la meilleure des solutions ici. Jinbei pouvait probablement à lui seul la mettre à terre. Elle n'osait même pas envisager ce dont était capable l'adulte blond ayant affronté Akainu.

Naruto commença soudainement à rajeunir. Son apparence tourna vers un enfant de 9 ans, 8 ans, 7 ans... puis, brusquement, il revint à ses 12 ans. Jewelry fronça les sourcils mais continua. Dès qu'il approcha les 7 ans à nouveau, il revint à l'apparence de ses 12 ans. "C'est... bizarre," elle commenta.

"Naruto a vécu dans une boucle entre ses 7 et 12 ans. Sachant que cela a duré pendant plus de 800 ans, tu devras répété le procédé pas loin de 200 fois pour le faire revenir à son état d'origine," Minato commenta sans émotion dans la voix.

Jewelry se retint de tout commentaire. Elle ignorait si elle parviendrait à utiliser son pouvoir pour revenir aussi loin.

Elle ne possédait son fruit du démon que depuis un peu plus de 2 ans. Elle s'était toujours demandé pourquoi la Marine l'avait pourchassée dès que la nature de son pouvoir avait circulé. Elle n'avait pas choisi d'être Pirate, pas que cela lui déplaisait cependant. Elle avait été désigné Pirate par la Marine et avait dû fuir le Gouvernement depuis lors. Cependant, après avoir appris ce que l'enfant Naruto avait vécu, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir la connexion. Le Gouvernement avait probablement détenu le pouvoir de changer l'âge d'une personne avant que ce même pouvoir ne lui échappe des mains. La Marine la pourchassait pour récupérer ce pouvoir et l'utiliser sur cet enfant.

Elle avait peu de difficultés à comprendre pourquoi le Gouvernement désirait garder sous son emprise un enfant naïf avec le don de résurrection.

Ramener cet enfant à son état d'origine et lui permettre de retrouver ses souvenirs embêterait grandement ces salopards du Gouvernement. Un sourire sardonique étira ses lèvres à cette pensée, et elle se remit de plus belle à la tâche.

**** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ****

Ce fut seulement deux jours plus tard que Jewelry termina de ramener Naruto à la normale. Minato n'était malheureusement pas présent pour le voir. Naruto avait crié et souffert au cours de la manœuvre. Des souvenirs préalablement effacés concernant chacune des boucles de 7 à 12 ans qu'il avait vécu lui étaient revenus. Il avait en particulier découvert que Minato était son Père le jour précédent.

Jewelry s'était à peine reposée pour manger et dormir. La fin du rajeunissement avait été particulièrement éreintante car les boucles régulières entre ses 7 et 12 ans n'étaient plus apparues. A la place, Naruto avait été rajeuni presque chaque jour, ses souvenirs effacés du jour au lendemain en cette période. Effacer une telle quantité de boucles aussi rapprochées avait été éreintant non seulement pour Jewelry, mais également pour Naruto.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle eut commencé, Naruto ne présentait pas l'apparence d'un enfant évoluant entre ses 7 et 12 ans. Cette fois-ci, un jeune homme de 18 ans était assis sur le lit sous les regards scrutateurs de Jinbei et de la Gloutonne.

Une étincelle électrique traversa les yeux du jeune homme. L'innocence avait disparu en grande partie, remplacée par un sentiment noble et royal transpirant sans mal de l'héritier Namikaze.

Pour la première fois depuis plus de 800 ans, l'héritier du Pouvoir de la Vie avait retrouvé toutes ses facultés.

Le blond eut à peine le temps de contempler cette nouveauté, manipulant son corps comme s'il lui était encore étranger, qu'une des sirènes du Mermaid Cafe pénétra en trombe dans la chambre. Son regard passa rapidement sur tous les occupants de la chambre avant de se focaliser sur Jinbei. "Boss!" elle interpela. "On a un problème. Le navire d'un des Commandants de Big Mom vient juste d'arriver."

**** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ****

**** Fin de Chapitre ****

 _Note de l'auteur:_

Okay, on peut dire ce que l'on veut à propos d'Akainu, mais il n'est pas du genre à lâcher le morceau. Lorsque j'écrivais sur lui dans ce chapitre, j'en suis même venu à le respecter pour son inflexibilité même lorsque confronté à un terrible danger. C'est drôle, non ? Quitte à être un méchant, autant être le plus méchant possible et l'assumer plutôt que de basculer dans l'hypocrisie. Bon, il a quand même perdu et a fini englouti au fond des abysses... reviendra-t-il sous la forme d'un monstre de magma marin? Ou s'en est-il fini de lui? Mouhaha, c'est à vous de spéculer et à moi de savoir.

Pour ceux qui ont pu être choqué par le caractère impitoyable de Minato... vous aviez été prévenu. Après tout, comme il l'a lui même précisé (voir chapitre 4), il serait prêt à tout pour le bonheur de son fils, même à commettre les pires atrocités. Il a causé des guerres de conquête avant que Naruto ne vienne au monde et a sacrifié son peuple après la mort de son fils juste pour tenter (il ne savait même pas s'il réussirait) de le ramener à la vie. J'aime bien dans cette fiction l'idée que Minato ait agi de manière diamétralement opposé au Minato du manga Naruto. Ici, il sacrifie son peuple pour son fils. Dans le manga Naruto, c'est l'opposé qui s'est produit.

Jewelry Bonney, à la même manière que Hawkins, est un personnage pour laquelle j'ai construit l'histoire à ma sauce. C'était prévu depuis pas mal de temps, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas dérangé. Ce sera probablement la dernière personne dont j'inventerai le passé ici.

Naruto a retrouvé son âge d'origine et ses souvenirs. _Dreiller_ m'avait fait remarqué que même si je changeais l'âge de Naruto, cela ne changerait pas sa personnalité en le vieillissant. Cependant, ici, je considère le fait que le pouvoir de rajeunir de Bonney fonctionne plutôt sur la base de 'ramener des années plus tôt' plutôt que le fait de rajeunir même. Pour la majorité des personnes, cela revient à la même chose... mais pas pour Naruto.

Finalement, un(e) des commandants de Big Mom est arrivé(e)... des paris sur lequel des trois c'est ? (quatre en fait, mais comme on ne sait rien de Snack qui a été vaincu par Urouge, je vous préviens déjà que ce ne sera pas lui).

A bientôt!


	7. Chapter 7

Je réponds à quelques commentaires et vous laisse (enfin) lire ce chapitre.

Alors, généralement déjà, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un mot, cela fait toujours chaud au cœur de voir que mon travail reste apprécié et que j'ai toujours du monde qui me suive malgré le temps entre chaque publication. Ma passion pour One Piece ne fait que grandir (Oda est un dieu, je vous le dis) et j'adore particulièrement écrire dans son monde.

 _Thor94_ Heureux de voir que tu aies apprécié la 'badassery' de Minato, c'était le but du dernier chapitre entre autre. Le destin d'Akainu est de devenir un blob de magma sous-marin… non, on verra bien. Et si tu voulais voir Naruto combattre, je pense que tu apprécieras ce chapitre.

 _Dreiller_ Ton commentaire m'a particulièrement réjoui. Je t'en remercie. Pour la référence à Gilgamesh, non, il n'y a rien à voir, ou du moins ce n'est pas voulu du tout parce que je ne regarde pas Fate/Stay Night (je crois que c'est de là d'où ça vient, non ?). Plutôt, le fait de prononcer une série de phrase pour une technique vient du manga One Piece lui-même quand Zorro délivre son attaque finale sur Pika. Je suis content en tout cas que tu aies apprécié le combat Akainu/Minato, j'ai pris moi-même beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Pour tes questions qui suivent, je pense que je vais te laisser lire ce chapitre, plusieurs des réponses devraient déjà y apparaitre.

Bonne lecture à tous, on se voit à la fin du chapitre.

**** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ****

Chapitre 7 : Combat d'attrition

"10 tonnes de bonbons par mois? Et ils veulent en plus que tu deviennes un subordonné de Big Mom? Ce n'est pas sérieux j'espère!" Neptune demanda, colère et anxiété traversant son regard dirigé vers l'un de ses plus fidèles sujets.

L'expression de Jinbei ne flancha pas. Il avait déjà eu le temps de réfléchir en long et en large à la question. "La protection de Barbe Blanche sur notre île n'est malheureusement plus. Vous savez très bien que sans l'ombre d'un Empereur pour protéger les habitants, notre île deviendra très vite un terrain de chasse pour les vendeurs d'esclaves. Les Dragons Célestes n'ont jamais apprécié notre position et la Marine pourrait elle-même venir interférer avec les affaires du Royaume."

Le visage du Roi Neptune se tendit, un brin de résignation commençant à se manifester au plus profond de ses prunelles. Dans la salle du Palais Ryugu, les trois Princes et deux ministres qui composaient son entourage et l'aidaient à prendre les décisions ne pouvaient pas contredire le raisonnement de l'ancien Corsaire.

"Les mots de Jinbei sont justes, votre Altesse," le Ministre de la Gauche commenta. "Malheureusement, l'Ile des Hommes Poissons n'est en alliance avec aucun des autres Royaumes actuellement. Les autres pays sont au mieux neutres envers nous. Les équipages pirates traversant notre île ont déjà commencé à montrer moins de respect à notre égard, allant parfois jusqu'à causer des rixes. Les soldats du Royaume ont été suffisants pour calmer les hostilités jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais cela ne saurait durer. Nous avons impérativement besoin du nom d'un nouvel Empereur pour protéger notre île."

Neptune grinça des dents. "... Je sais bien tout ça. Mais je ne peux te demander d'accepter ce sacrifice, Jinbei. Je n'ai aucune confiance en Big Mom."

"Il ne nous reste que peu de choix, votre Altesse," Jinbei fit remarquer sombrement. "Un des Commandants de Big Mom est sur l'ile et attend déjà notre réponse. Si nous refusons, je doute que cela se révèle sans conséquence."

Un silence pesant s'installa. La situation n'était malheureusement pas à l'avantage des membres présents dans la salle du trône. Ils manquaient de temps, de choix et de moyens, et les vies de tous ceux sur l'Ile des Hommes Poissons dépendaient de leur décision. Peu importe comment ils retournaient la chose dans leurs esprits, ils étaient bel et bien acculés au mur.

"Peut-être," une voix étrangère au groupe interrompit leurs réflexions "-puis-je proposer une alternative à votre décision."

Tous ceux présents pivotèrent pour faire face au nouveau venu. Naruto venait tout juste de franchir l'entrée du Palais, deux gardes Hommes-Poissons à ses côtés lui servant d'escorte. Le jeune homme de 18 ans n'avait désormais que peu de points communs avec sa version d'enfant de 10 ans. Ses traits étaient fins et clairs. Il n'était pas grand, atteignant à peine le mètre soixante-dix, et pourtant, sa présence et l'aura qui l'entourait semblait le faire paraitre deux fois plus imposant. Ses yeux azurs avaient viré au bleu marin, l'innocence auparavant présente en leur fond remplacée par une ombre ingénieuse et exercée. Sa rayonnante crinière blonde atteignait désormais la base de sa nuque et les trois marques sur chacune de ses joues s'étaient creusées, beaucoup plus visibles qu'auparavant et lui conférant une allure sauvage.

Il incarnait parfaitement la position de Prince dont il avait joui des siècles auparavant, Jinbei songea. Ses amples habits de soie, un T-shirt blanc et un pantalon bleu clair, bien que simples, ne le privaient en aucun cas de son allure impériale. Les Sirènes du _Mermaid Café_ lui avaient également offert un impressionnant collier de perles nacrées aux reflets des abysses, le bijou pendant majestueusement autour de son coup et faisant ressortir plus encore ses yeux. Parmi toutes les personnes que Jinbei avaient eu l'occasion de rencontrer jusqu'à présent, le Naruto de 18 ans présentait le plus cette apparence noble et débordante d'autorité. L'ancien Corsaire espérait de tout cœur qu'il n'en viendrait jamais à regretter la version enfant de l'héritier Namikaze.

"Tu es Naruto, celui que Jinbei a ramené avec lui," Neptune analysa, l'œil curieux. "Je te croyais plus... jeune."

Un sourire fin étira les lèvres du récent jeune homme. "Mon âge apparent est un résultat tout juste d'actualité, et j'avoue devoir encore me familiariser avec ma situation. Mais ce sujet présente peu d'importance compte tenu de la situation je crois. Un suborné d'un de ces quatre Empereurs est arrivé sur l'Ile, correct?" Il marqua une brève pause, notant le hochement de tête du Roi. Mentalement, il soupira à l'idée que plusieurs Empereurs dominent une moitié du globe.

Les sourcils de Jinbei se plissèrent. "Shirley t'a mis au courant donc. Qu'as-tu à proposer?"

Naruto tendit le bras droit, pliant et dépliant ses doigts tel un marionnettiste animant son chef-d'œuvre, encore émerveillé pas son corps et esprit fourmillant nouvellement retrouvés. Il répondit sans quitter des yeux les minces appendices. "Le Gouvernement cherchera très bientôt à remettre la main sur moi. Je suis même étonné de n'avoir pas encore vu débarquer ici un de ces Cipher Pols dont les Dragons Célestes sont si friands." Il marqua une pause et releva son regard océan, fixant sans hésitation chacun des membres de la famille royale et haut gradés du Royaume sous-marin. D'après les réactions de certains, il semblait que seuls Neptune et Jinbei étaient au courant de sa situation. "En clair, je ne peux rester ici. Je partirai dans le Nouveau Monde très bientôt avec Hawkins, et peut-être Bonney selon sa décision. Basil m'a informé des grandes lignes concernant la géopolitique actuelle et j'ai déjà quelques idées en tête." Son sourire s'élargit, prédateur. "Mon premier objectif sera d'accéder à la position récemment rendue vacante d'Empereur. Dans cette optique, j'ouvrirai mon jeu en prenant sous ma protection l'Ile des Hommes Poissons."

**** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ****

Il existait peu de choses qui puissent motiver Naruto plus que la découverte de ce nouveau monde dans lequel il évoluait. Il avait toujours été fasciné par l'inconnu, et découvrir la géopolitique d'une époque qui lui était en majeure partie étrangère relevait d'une expérience inédite et trépidante. En un mot, il peinait à contenir son impatience.

Tous les souvenirs qu'il avait récupérés de sa période enfant durant les boucles ne faisaient que rajouter à sa hâte. Rien que le fait de se 'réveiller' entouré d'une multitude de sirènes et d'Hommes Poissons avait été fascinant. Il trépidait d'envie d'aller retrouver Shirley et les filles. La matrone Sirène requin-taupe possédait un charme mystérieux auquel il n'était pas rendu indifférent. Les filles d'aujourd'hui semblaient cent fois plus intéressantes que toutes les servantes Oui-Maitre/À-vos-ordre-Maitre qu'il avait côtoyées 800 ans auparavant.

Il chassa cette pensée pour le moment, refocalisant son attention sur la situation présente. Basil et Jinbei le flanquaient chacun d'un côté. Naruto avait faussé compagnie aux soldats du Royaume que Neptune avait chargés pour l'accompagner. Basil avait suivi sans mal, se déplaçant telle une ombre à ses côtés, et Jinbei avait procédé récalcitrant.

Il était reconnaissant envers Jinbei, mais ses muscles le démangeaient. Il avait tellement hâte de raviver ce corps de 18 ans qui lui semblait encore si étranger.

Les trois hommes arrivèrent enfin sur le lieu où les attendait le bateau de Big Mom. Un impressionnant groupe d'Homme-Poissons, de Tritons et de Sirènes s'était rassemblé pour observer d'un œil curieux le déroulement des événements. L'équipage du vaisseau pirate avait posé pied à terre et prenait tranquillement thé et biscuit autour d'une table et de chaises faites en... était-ce du sable ? Un élément granuleux compacté pour former un assortiment de meubles en tout cas. Son père aurait probablement pu le renseigner sur le phénomène. En tant que Roi Soleil, Minato avait eu affaire à une très grande variété de Fruits du Démons, et il pouvait reconnaitre chacun d'entre eux s'ils lui étaient familiers grâce à son Haki de l'Observation. Malheureusement, Naruto ne possédait pas l'expérience de son père. Toutefois, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'un pouvoir de Fruit du Démon avait été à l'œuvre ici-même.

Le logia Suna Suna no Mi peut-être? C'était le seul pouvoir granuleux avec lequel il était familier. Aah, il y avait tellement de chose à apprendre et à découvrir, il en jubilait d'avance. Et tant pis pour eux si quelques opportuns se dressaient sur sa route. Le sang versé et cris de terreur de quelques Tenryuubitos représentaient une perspective plutôt alléchante en vérité. Il avait hâte de faire hurler certains de ces traitres.

Il chassa cette nouvelle pensée avant que son sourire enchanté ne dérive dans des territoires plus sombres. Décidément, se perdre dans le fil d'une pensée semblait être devenu son nouveau tic. Etait-ce lié aux 800 ans de persécution et d'emprisonnement? Quelles autres conséquences sur son corps et son esprit aurait-il à faire face?

Quelques exercices en la matière étaient de rigueur. Et il semblait qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre longtemps afin d'étudier son propre corps. Un combat pour évaluer son état physique semblait se présentait à point nommé.

Naruto, Jinbei et Hawkins brisèrent le cercle de spectateurs qui s'était formé et s'approchèrent des subalternes de l'Empereur Big Mom.

Dire que ces individus formaient un équipage hétéroclite relevait de l'euphémisme. Une grande partie d'entre eux ressemblaient à des pions sortis tout droit d'un échiquier. D'autres étaient des animaux, ou même des objets animés d'un esprit humain. Naruto était familier avec plusieurs tribus dont les membres présentaient une apparence animale, sa grand-mère maternelle ayant même été une Mink, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait des objets bouger et dotés de parole. Même leur bateau souriait et parlait.

Au final, seuls trois individus ressortaient du lot... dans la mesure où ils étaient les seuls présentant une apparence clairement humaine. Leur présence dans le flot environnant de Haki les distinguait aisément du reste des sous-fifres.

À la vue de Jinbei, tous trois se levèrent de la table où ils profitaient de leur goûter. Celui du milieu leur sourit largement. Naruto réciproqua, paupières fermées et dents éclatantes. Les deux autres flanquant l'homme de plus de trois mètres ne pipèrent pas un mot, le regard sombre pour la femme au large chapeau, cou élancé et longue crinière d'un vert d'émeraude, et indifférent pour l'homme sirotant une tasse de thé, une canne dans la main droite et une demi-coquille d'œuf entourant sa taille.

"Jinbei!" celui qui était à première vue le leader de leur petit groupe s'exclama joyeusement. Naruto analysa sans mal le sourire faux et hautain. Cela ne fit qu'étirer son propre sourire et éclairer encore plus sa mâchoire d'un blanc de lait. « Je suis ravi d'enfin pouvoir te rencontrer. Mais où sont mes manières, voyons! Je suis Charlotte Cracker, un des quatre Commandants Sucrés de Big Mom. À mes côtés sont Charlotte Amande, ma très chère demi-sœur, et le Baron Tamago." Les deux susnommés leur épargnèrent un bref hochement de la tête. "J'espère que tu m'apportes de bonnes nouvelles." Ici, son ton transmit sans difficulté la menace voilée bien qu'il ne se départit aucunement de son sourire. "Big Mom est impatiente de goûter à ces très fameux bonbons de l'Ile Poisson."

L'Ile Poisson… l'homme ne prenait même pas la peine de masquer son dédain pour ses interlocuteurs il semblait. Charlotte Cracker était un très grand et très large homme. Un torse immense orné d'un vêtement... armure de sable compacté?... entourait deux bras et jambes ridiculement fins en comparaison. Une très longue barbe lisse et noire cascadait depuis sa large bouche souriante. Une cicatrice sur l'œil droit ornait sa peau tannée. Il était au moins trois fois plus imposant que Naruto.

Le Baron Tamago ne reflétait que calme et bienséance. Un membre de la très ancienne tribu des Longues-Jambes si Naruto ne se trompait pas. Au combat, ils étaient souvent redoutés pour leur allonge et de nombreux épéistes s'étaient fait prendre au piège par cet avantage. Durant la dynastie Namikaze un peu plus de 800 ans dans le passé, nombre de redoutables bretteurs et combattants au corps à corps avaient vu le jour dans cette tribu ou bien dans la tribu des Long-Bras. Bien que la Baron ne présentait à première vue ni sabre ou arme blanche, Naruto devinait que sa canne servait à plus qu'un simple accessoire de mode.

Le dernier membre de cette trinité apparaissait le plus intéressant sous le regard du Namikaze. Charlotte Amande présentait nombre des atouts classiques de la femme fatale typique, un genre qui plaisait particulièrement au jeune blond s'il devait l'avouer. Un très long cou et un corps mince et élancé témoignaient de son appartenance à la tribu des Serpentins. La cigarette fumante au coin des lèvres, une peau très pâle et un regard de glace suffit à générer un frisson de curiosité le long de la colonne vertébrale de Naruto. L'immense chapeau n'était également pas pour lui déplaire. Il avait toujours éprouvé une certaine attraction vis à vis de ce genre de femmes fatales. Pas que cela le retiendrait s'il devait lui faire face bien entendu.

Elle portait un très long sabre à la ceinture, un Meito reconnut Naruto. Était-ce l'une des 21 grandes lames ? Son père pourrait probablement le renseigner si besoin. Minato possédait après tout l'une des très convoitées 12 lames de premier rang et il fut un temps où toutes sauf une servaient sous ses ordres. Wano no Kuni avait probablement été le plus proche des alliés de la dynastie des Namikaze, et Minato avait consolidé ce lien encore davantage en mariant leur héritière qui donna naissance quelques années plus tard au détenteur du Pouvoir de la Vie. Les 12 lames de premier rang, chacune d'entre elles ayant été forgées à Wano, avaient naturellement été en possession d'hommes au service du Roi Soleil. Aujourd'hui malheureusement, nombre de ces lames avaient dû être confisquées par les Tenryuubitos, ou disséminées autour du globe.

Naruto se refocalisa sur la situation présente. Jinbei s'arrêta avec Basil à une dizaine de mètres de Cracker. Naruto leur paya peu d'attention, avançant paisiblement en direction de la table qu'avaient occupée les subordonnées de Big Mom. Étrangement, aucun parmi l'équipage Pirate ne lui accorda la moindre attention.

Le détenteur du Pouvoir de la Vie ne s'en formalisa pas. Tous ces gens faisaient tellement confiance à leur Haki de l'Observation qu'ils en oubliaient de regarder avec leurs yeux.

**** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ****

Charlotte Cracker, dixième fils de Charlotte Linlin alias Big Mom, s'impatientait. La mission de s'emparer de l'Ile des Hommes Poissons était le résultat de nombreuses réflexions.

La première d'entre elles était que, jusqu'à ce jour, les Hommes Poissons comptaient parmi l'une des races les moins représentées dans leur équipage, celle des Géants mise à part. Big Mom avait avancé l'idée d'un mariage unissant l'une de ses filles à Jinbei ou bien l'un des autres dirigeants des Pirates du Soleil, mais l'offre devrait attendre le temps que le Chevalier de la Mer s'intègre à leur équipage.

La deuxième de ces raisons était simple. Due à la position stratégique de l'Ile des Hommes Poissons, celle-ci représentant un passage unique entre Paradise et le Nouveau Monde sans passer par Red Line, Cracker lui-même avait été envoyé pour s'occuper des négociations. La situation était idéale, Barbe Blanche étant mort et l'île se retrouvant sans sa protection. La taxe mensuelle de 10 tonnes de bonbons n'était qu'un bonus, bonus que Mama jugeait capital. Même si cette mission ne présentait qu'un aspect diplomatique, l'envoi d'un des Sweet Commanders avait été jugé préférable.

Il ne restait plus qu'à Jinbei à accepter leurs termes et ils pourraient enfin quitter cette cave sous-marine. L'humidité qui imprégnait l'air ambiant ne plaisait guère à Cracker et rendait son biscuit moins robuste que d'ordinaire. Il aurait dû laisser à Smoothie le soin de s'occuper de cette besogne. Sa très chère sœur avait toujours été fascinée par les Hommes-Poissons et autres Sirènes. Ils constituaient de parfaits ingrédients pour ses cocktails apparemment.

Jinbei se racla la gorge maladroitement et quelque peu gêné. Le sourire de Cracker fondit comme neige sur Ile Estival. "L'Ile des Hommes Poissons n'acceptera pas la proposition de Big Mom. Le Roi Neptune a été très clair sur sa réponse et sa décision est finale, j'en suis navré," l'Ancien Corsaire répondit le plus courtoisement possible.

Le Baron Tamago fronça les sourcils et les yeux d'Amande se plissèrent de mécontentement. Le sourire de Cracker avait maintenant totalement disparu. Il prit quelques secondes avant de retrouver la parole. "Je vois... cela est fort regrettable. Mama en sera immensément déçue." Il pausa nonchalamment sa main sur le pommeau de son épée. "Mama tenait absolument à goûter à ces délicieux bonbons de l'Ile des Hommes Poissons."

Jinbei inclina la tête. "J'en suis désolé. Si vous le désirez, vous êtes les bienvenus pour acheter une cargaison de bonbons à l'usine. Je serais même honoré de vous servir de guide lors de votre visite. Je ne peux rien offrir de plus malheureusement."

Le Baron Tamago releva ses lunettes teintées du bout de son nez. "Êtes-vous certain que c'est là la volonté de votre Roi? D'après ce que je sais, la sécurité sur votre île dépendait énormément de l'influence générée par la figure qu'était Barbe Blanche. Lui parti et malgré la position reculée de votre île ainsi que les barrières naturelles qui vous entourent, je doute que votre Royaume puisse prospérer sans l'ombre d'un Empereur pour vous protéger."

Jinbei jeta un bref regard en direction de Naruto mais garda le silence. Le blond s'était assis à la table où avaient préalablement goûté les hommes de Big Mom. Il sirotait actuellement une coupe de thé chaude et dégustait quelques biscuits abandonnés sur la table, jambes croisées et regard alternant entre la nourriture étalée, les soldats de Big Mom ainsi que les trois haut-gradés de l'équipage d'Empereur. Il semblait que, de la même manière qu'avec Hancock, il était passé totalement inaperçu aux yeux des Pirates. Le Chevalier des Mers en connaissait la raison, même s'il en ignorait le comment. Naruto passait totalement entre les mailles du Haki de l'Observation. Basil, à ses côtés, observait impassible les événements se dérouler.

Après une dizaine de secondes durant lesquelles le silence ne fit que s'étendre, Cracker dégaina un sabre de dimension impressionnante. "La raison du refus du Roi Neptune importe peu. Cependant, nous ne pouvons rentrer les mains vides auprès de Mama. Une seule cargaison de bonbons, que nous devons en plus payer de notre poche, est bien loin d'être compensation suffisante." À cet instant, tous les Hommes Poissons et Sirènes qui composaient la foule reculèrent, sentant la tension dans l'air et le danger imminent. "Si un accord ne peut être conclus par simple négociation pacifique, peut-être une démonstration de force suffira à vous faire changer d'av-"

Le Sweet Commander ne vit rien venir. Naruto avait rapidement traversé les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Cracker. Une émanation d'un blanc crème entoura sa jambe droite, et, sans avertissement, il bondit puis pivota en vol pour délivrer un violent balayage horizontal qui finit sa course entre les côtes du fils de Big Mom. Ce dernier fut soulevé et resta suspendu une seconde, comme figé dans les airs, avant d'être propulsé au loin, s'écrasant avec fracas dans une des maisons de corail. Naruto avait pris soin de s'assurer du fait que l'endroit était complètement vide de monde au moyen de son propre Haki de l'Observation.

Le Baron Tamago et Charlotte Amande écarquillèrent les yeux comme deux soucoupes. Avant qu'ils ne puissent esquisser le moindre mouvement agressif cependant, Jinbei et Basil apparurent aux côtés de Naruto, faisant face aux deux combattants de l'équipage de Big Mom ainsi qu'à l'ensemble de leurs soldats. Les soldats du Palais Ryugu choisirent ce moment pour apparaitre et vinrent s'interposer entre la foule à l'armée de Big Mom.

Naruto ne leur prêta que peu d'attention, ses yeux océans focalisés sur l'endroit où il avait éjecté le Sweet Commander. Dans les décombres de la maison depuis laquelle une fumée blanche s'élevait, une ombre se redressa. Néanmoins, à mesure que la fumée se dissipait, l'homme mystérieux se révéla en bien des points différents de celui que le blond avait préalablement envoyé valser.

Le sourire solaire du blond ne le quitta pas, ne faisant que renforcer sa présence. "Je comprends mieux maintenant," il exprima sur un ton jovial. "La table et les meubles en biscuit étaient un détail évident, pas vrai? J'imagine que tu peux créer n'importe quelle construction au moyen de biscuit, comme la marionnette dans laquelle tu te cachais. Un pouvoir intéressant, je l'admets." Il écarta ses bras et son sourire s'élargit, comme invitant son adversaire à l'approcher. "J'espère cependant que cela ne représente pas la limite de ton pouvoir, ou le combat sera bien ennuyant."

Cracker avança, le regard courroucé et sa colère entièrement dirigé vers le blond moqueur. Il était devenu svelte et musclé, sa coupe de cheveux mauve partant en trois pointes parmi lesquelles deux des extrémités crépitaient tel un feu d'artifice. Son vêtement consistait en une cape rose posée uniquement sur son épaule gauche ainsi qu'une ceinture de biscuit. Il se déplaçait torse nu. Cracker fronça les sourcils, songeur, avant que son sourire ne reprenne place sur son visage. L'aura de confiance qu'il avait préalablement abordée le regagna bien vite.

« Impressionnant, » commenta-t-il. « Tu es mon premier adversaire depuis plusieurs années à voir au travers de mon armure de biscuit. Tu as même réussi à me forcer à m'en séparer. Ton apparence m'est familière cependant…" Son regard s'arrêta sur son visage et, un instant plus tard, une étincelle de lucidité éclaira ses traits. "Tu es le garçon qui a ressuscité Hiken no Ace à Marinford, pas vrai? Même si ton apparence et ton âge physique sont différents, les lignes sur tes joues, la couleur de tes cheveux et de tes yeux ne trompent pas. »

Naruto haussa les épaules d'insouciance, peu inquiet d'avoir son identité révélée au grand jour. Il ne comptait pas s'éterniser sur l'Ile des Hommes Poissons de toute manière. « Naruto Namikaze pour t'anéantir, ta Majesté,» il informa en arquant le dos dans une courbette exagérée.

« Celui qui détient le pouvoir de résurrection, » le Baron Tamago commenta, les yeux ronds. « La rumeur qui disait que tu t'étais enfui avec Jinbei n'était donc pas erronée. Ta capture calmera Mama sans le moindre doute et fera oublier l'insulte qui a été faite à sa proposition. »

Le sourire sur le visage de Naruto manqua de fendre son visage en deux. « Je doute que ta Boss apprécie ce que je vais lui offrir, fesse d'œuf. Tu diras à Big Mom que l'Ile des Hommes Poissons est désormais sous ma protection. » Il s'avança, gardant dans sa ligne de mire les trois haut-gradés de l'équipage d'Empereur. Son regard glissa sur Cracker. « Maintenant vieil homme, j'espère que tu es prêt pour ce qui t'attend. Cela fait un lustre que je n'ai pas fait travailler ce corps, alors j'espère que tu représenteras un challenge acceptable.»

Cracker ne répondit pas mais Naruto savait qu'il avait son attention si le sourire qui étira ses lèvres servait d'indicateur. D'un accord silencieux, Jinbei et Basil dirigèrent leur attention vers Tamago et Amande tandis que l'armée de Neptune se préparait à faire face au reste de l'équipage.

Naruto fila en ligne droite vers Cracker. Ce dernier se recula d'un pas et, dans la seconde qui suivit, une dizaine d'armure présentant son ancienne apparence se matérialisèrent pour intercepter Naruto. Le blond ne s'en formalisa que peu et se précipita au milieu des marionnettes de biscuits.

Le Namikaze se rendit vite compte qu'il avait grandement sous-estimé son adversaire. Ses créations de biscuits, il le découvrit à ses dépens, étaient chacune incroyablement durables. Il pivota pour esquiver un coup d'estoc d'une des marionnettes et enroba son bras gauche de Haki. La lueur blanche qui s'en dégagea s'enfonça en même temps que le membre qu'elle protégeait dans le torse d'une des poupées de biscuit et lui arracha un bout de ventre, mais la blessure ne l'empêcha pas de répliquer par un coup d'épée descendant. Naruto esquiva d'un bond en arrière seulement pour atterrir dos à deux autres marionnettes. Il s'extirpa tant bien que mal de sa position, récoltant au passage une estafilade qui lui déchira l'avant-bras. Cette fois-ci, il fit attention de ne pas se retrouver au milieu des soldats de biscuits.

Protégé derrière son armée d'armures sucrées, Cracker esquissa un rictus sadique et gloussa à vive voix. Les deux adversaires s'étaient écartés des autres combattants mais ils pouvaient encore apercevoir les formes des soldats pions de Big Mom et de l'armée du Roi Neptune au loin. Personne n'avait envie de s'approcher de l'armée de soldats biscuits dirigée par le Sweet Commander. « C'est tout ce que tu as à me montrer ? » Il demanda d'une moue moqueuse mais empreinte d'une once de curiosité. « C'était plus facile quand tu m'as pris par surprise, n'est-ce pas ? J'admets que ce premier coup m'a impressionné, mais au final, ce n'était qu'un seul coup de chance. »

Naruto l'ignora, son regard posé sur son avant-bras duquel suintait une pâle lueur blanche. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, essayant de faire circuler son Haki de l'Armement à un niveau qu'il jugeait convenable. Après quelque secondes, la pâle vapeur blanche se compacta et, finalement, vint recouvrir son bras tel le véritable Haki de l'Armement. Il fléchit le membre mais n'y trouva aucune anomalie. Un sourire vint finalement étirer ses lèvres et il releva son visage pour faire face à son opposant. « Tu as raison. Désolé. Cela fait si longtemps… comme tu dis, ce premier coup n'était dû qu'à la chance. Il semble que je n'avais pas encore bien récupéré ce que j'avais perdu. Mais désormais, il ne devrait plus y avoir d'interférences. »

Naruto s'élança une nouvelle fois. Deux soldats s'interposèrent mais cette fois, lorsque sa jambe couverte de Haki les percuta, ils volèrent en éclats. Cracker écarquilla légèrement les yeux à la différence de puissance, mais eut tôt fait de créer cinq soldats de plus pour remplacer les deux en miettes.

Le combat qui s'ensuivit fut quelque peu irritant pour Naruto. Il traçait sa route au milieu des soldats de biscuits, désintégrant tous ceux qui s'interposaient mais ne parvenant pas à rejoindre Cracker lui-même. Le nombre et la vitesse de création des soldats de biscuits étaient tout simplement trop importants. À chaque guerrier éliminé, deux autres le remplaçaient. Il ne s'en formalisa pas trop cependant, continuant de se mouvoir à droite et à gauche, esquivant, percutant, brisant et avançant.

Cracker s'avança soudainement, profitant du fait que Naruto venait tout juste de finir un de ses soldats pour abattre son propre sabre enrobé de Haki sur le flanc à découvert de son adversaire. Ce dernier vit le coup venir mais dans sa position désavantageuse, dû choisir la moins mauvaise option. La lame de Cracker s'enfonça de quelques centimètres dans sa cuisse protégée par une couche de Haki, laissant le rouge vif de sa chair et de son sang à vue. Le Namikaze continua son mouvement et effectua un tour complet, frappant d'un coup retourné le flanc gauche de son opposant. Cracker para la frappe de son bras libre mais grimaça de douleur à sa puissance. Il fut éjecté quelques mètres en arrière au milieu de ses soldats de biscuit qui eurent tôt fait de l'entourer et le protéger. Il se releva dans la seconde qui suivit mais ne put dissimuler la surprise de gagner son visage.

Il était rare pour lui de devoir faire face à quelqu'un possédant un Haki de l'Armement surpassant le sien. La différence était minime, certes, mais il ne pouvait dénier la conclusion qui s'imposait.

Naruto ne le poursuivit pas, laissant son regard glisser sur la multitude de soldats biscuits éparpillés sur le champ de bataille. À présent, ils devaient bien compter dans la centaine. Un gloussement amusé s'échappa de sa gorge. « Un combat d'attrition, n'est-ce pas ? Tu comptes me submerger par le nombre peut-être ? » Une trentaine de guerrier de biscuit vinrent se placer entre Cracker et Naruto, les autres le contournant pour tenter de l'encercler. Le blond les détailla, arquant un sourcil moqueur. « Tout ce que tu sais faire est donc de te cacher derrière tes soldats puis exploiter les failles qu'ils t'offrent ?»

Cracker ne chercha même pas à masquer son rictus de dédain. « La meilleure des armée, robuste, sans peur ou hésitation et en perpétuelle multiplication. Que crois-tu donc pouvoir faire face à eux ? »

Naruto plia les genoux, silencieux, et ramassa au sol un des nombreux bouts de corail qui avait été brisé lors du combat. Un corail rouge-orangé, entre pierre et mousse et parcouru de porosité. Son sourire s'étira. « Tu essayes bien de me submerger par le nombre donc ? » Il tendit sa main droite qui agrippait toujours dans son étreinte le morceau de corail. « Voyons voir comment tu te débrouilles face à ma propre armée. »

Le blond redonna vie au corail entre ses doigts, puis le gorgea d'énergie vitale. En quelques secondes, le petit morceau de corail s'étendit dans toutes les directions, perçant et déchirant les soldats de biscuit. Des guerriers faits entièrement de corail d'une couleur rouge-orangée se formèrent depuis le jardin de faune marine, se détachant de leur source pour venir attaquer la multitude de marionnettes de son adversaire. Les deux camps s'égalisèrent pendant quelques instants avant que les guerriers de corail ne submergent totalement leurs adversaires à dix contre un.

« Floraison, » l'héritier Namikaze annonça simplement. Le monde se teinta d'un rouge corail.

**** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ****

Les soldats de l'armée du Roi Neptune combattirent vaillamment, perçant les rangs de l'équipage du navire de Big Mom grâce à leur nombre et force supérieures. Les soldats pions et autres subordonnés n'étaient tout simplement pas de taille face à la force naturelle des Hommes Poissons, qui plus est des soldats entrainés au combat par leur Roi et Princes eux-mêmes.

Basil engagea Charlotte Amande tandis que Jinbei se concentra sur Tamago. Lorsqu'il s'était préparé à entamer les hostilités, Cracker n'avait simplement pas tenu compte du fait qu'une autre personne que Jinbei pouvait se mesurer à lui. Le Baron Tamago se défendit avec ardeur, métamorphosant son corps d'œuf à poussin, puis coq, mais même cela fut insuffisant pour venir à bout de l'ancien Corsaire. Il parvint à atteindre plusieurs fois le Chevalier de la Mer mais au final dû s'incliner face à sa puissance. Une fois le Baron hors-jeu, il fut facile pour Jinbei de se concentrer sur le menu fretin.

Charlotte Amande et Basil Hawkins présentèrent un jeu bien plus égal. Aucun ne parvint à prendre le dessus sur l'autre, et la technique d'Amande lui permit même de surclasser très légèrement l'impressionnante démonstration de fruit du démon de Basil. Leur combat s'éternisa sur une période importante durant laquelle, continument, les rangs des membres de l'équipage de Big Mom se firent de plus en plus épars.

L'expression sur le visage d'Amande ne se départit pas pour autant de sa superbe. Elle savait que, dès l'instant où Cracker réapparaitrait, la donne en serait largement modifiée. Le Sweet Commander représentait une armée à lui tout seul, capable de faire tomber un Pays par la force s'il le fallait. Malgré tout, elle devait admettre que, peut-être, la solution choisie par son frère de régler les choses par la violence avait été quelque peu précipitée compte tenu du désavantage de leur nombre et de leur situation. Ils étaient après tout sur le territoire même de leurs adversaires.

Alors qu'Amande s'apprêtait une fois de plus à engager Basil dans un duel qu'elle espérait conclure lors de la prochaine passe, l'impossible se produisit. Le corps de Cracker vola dans les airs pour s'écraser au sol au milieu des rares soldats pions de leur équipage encore d'aplomb.

De la direction d'où Cracker avait été projeté, Naruto s'avança, impérial. Il ne présentait ni blessures, ni sang, ni même poussière sur ses vêtements. Son visage n'affichait qu'une expression de calme serein et reposé, loin de l'état de fatigue qui aurait témoigné d'un combat prolongé. Amande grimaça en analysant la situation. Comment cet homme avait-il pu malmener son frère à ce point et ne même pas afficher la moindre égratignure en conséquence ?

Le Sweet Commander se releva difficilement, le souffle court et chancelant. Deux soldats faits entièrement de biscuit présentant un visage similaire à celui sur son avis de rechercher vinrent l'entourer mais ces derniers n'étaient pas aussi compacts et mobiles qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Quel- » Cracker siffla, trébuchant sur ses mots, son ton trahissant la peine qui parcourait chaque parcelle de son corps « - Quel genre de monstre et-tu ? »

Les deux soldats de biscuits chargèrent tel un seul homme sur le champ de bataille maintenant rendu silencieux, comme figé dans la glace. Leurs épées, longues et vacillantes, attinrent pourtant leur cible, perçant l'épaule gauche et le nombril de Naruto. Le blond, silencieux pendant un instant, releva la tête. Un sourire calme et éclatant vint illuminer ses traits. Cela suffit à terrifier plus d'une personne autour de lui.

D'un mouvement distrait de son bras gauche enrobé d'une couche de Haki blanc, Naruto élimina le duo de soldats biscuits qui s'écroulèrent au sol en morceaux quelques instants plus tard. Le silence qui occupait la place était religieux.

« Ta plus grosse erreur, » Naruto commença, levant sa main brillante d'une vapeur réconfortante pour l'amener au-dessus du trou transperçant son nombril, « -fut de m'avoir fait face lors d'un combat d'attrition. » Il glissa sa main vers son épaule, dévoilant derrière elle non pas sang ou bien une quelconque blessure mais seulement une parcelle de peau blanche et immaculée. « La fatigue, une simple égratignure ou même une blessure mortelle, » il continua, répétant l'opération pour guérir son épaule, ne laissant aucune preuve du fait qu'il avait été gravement transpercé quelques instants plus tôt, « tout cela n'est que simple distraction pour moi. Peu importe quelles sortes de blessures je subis lors d'un combat ou combien de temps celui-ci peut durer, cela ne change absolument rien. » Ses lèvres s'écartèrent, dévoilant des dents blanches et pleines de vie. Il marcha quelques pas, s'approchant d'un Cracker à la bouche entrouverte par le choc et un sentiment d'impuissance. Le blond s'arrêta moins d'un mètre devant lui, tranquille et radieux. « Je ne fatigue pas. Je ne faiblie pas. Je ne tombe pas. Je reste à mon maximum aussi longtemps que je le décide, encore et toujours. » Le seul moment dans sa vie où il se souvenait avoir éprouvé un réel sentiment d'épuisement, ce fut durant les instants qui suivirent sa résurrection.

Sur ces mots, Naruto balança un puissant crochet du droit enrobé de son Haki blanc de l'Armement. Cracker n'eut pas le temps, le réflexe ou même la volonté de se protéger. Le bras entier de Naruto s'enfonça dans l'abdomen du Sweet Commander, le transperçant jusqu'à ressortir dans son dos dans une éclaboussure d'hémoglobine. Cracker agrippa le bras qui le traversait de part en part, ses yeux papillonnant et une expression de choc intense gravée sur le visage. Ses forces le quittèrent en quelques instants, puis il chancela et ferma doucement les yeux. Ses muscles se détendirent un à un jusqu'à ce que seul le contact avec Naruto lui serve de support pour garder son corps debout. Doucement, le Namikaze le guida jusqu'au sol, extrayant son bras dans le même temps. Le dixième fils de Charlotte Lilin, Sweet Commander et prime dépassant les 800 millions de Berrys, rendit son dernier souffle lorsque sa tête atteint le sol.

Amanda quitta totalement du regard son adversaire et se précipita en direction de son frère ainé et de l'homme qui venait tout juste de mettre fin à ses jours. Son expression calme et sereine avait totalement désertée de son visage. Désormais, il ne s'y reflétait qu'une rage sourde et contrôlée. Peu importe à quel point la situation pouvait sembler perdue et désespérée, elle n'abandonnerait jam-

Une main la poussa par derrière, la plaquant au sol. Basil Hawkins sous sa forme d'épouvantail totalement transformée la maintenait au sol sous une emprise ferme et puissante. Les ligaments qui lui recouvraient le corps eurent tôt fait d'immobiliser la bretteuse et bientôt, elle ne put même plus bouger le petit doigt.

Naruto lui épargna un regard amusé. « Garde-la immobile mais ne la blesse pas davantage, » il envoya en direction du Magicien. Ce dernier hocha silencieusement la tête avec son obéissance coutumière.

Le Namikaze retourna ensuite son attention vers le corps au sol de Cracker. Il apposa sa main sur sa poitrine maintenant raide, laissant libre court à une vapeur ambrée. « Extraction du démon des eaux, matière vivante » il murmura à voix si basse que personne ne put l'entendre. Petit à petit, le sang sur la poitrine du Sweet Commander se mit à léviter, puis se rassembla en une sphère au creux de la main du blond. La sphère augmenta graduellement en volume sous l'œil ébahi et concerné de toutes les personnes qui l'observaient. Le regard concentré de Naruto ne quitta pas un instant la tâche dont il s'occupait.

Finalement, après qu'un peu moins d'une minute se soit écoulée, la lueur à l'extrémité de ses bras se tarit. Il se releva doucement, agrippant entre ses mains un de ces fruits du démon qui faisaient la terreur des mers.

« Le Bisu Bisu no Mi, » commenta-t-il distraitement, analysant sous un regard scientifique le fruit de la taille d'une pastèque entre ses mains. « Un fruit à première vue peu profitable mais qui a pourtant fait de toi un Pirate craint de tous dans le Nouveau Monde. Je suis impressionné, » il indiqua en laissant son regard glisser brièvement sur le corps de Cracker.

Naruto s'attarda quelques secondes dans sa contemplation puis pivota et marcha quelques pas, s'approchant cette fois-ci des formes de Charlotte Amande et de Basil. Le silence sur la place était royal. Jinbei et les soldats du Roi Neptune observaient ébahis, et pour certains avec une pointe de frayeur, la silhouette de Naruto évoluer tranquillement devant eux. Basil, son fidèle soldat que rien ne saurait faire flancher, avait conservé une expression froide et composée sur le visage qui ne trahissait rien de son for intérieur. Son corps avait repris sa forme humaine exceptée pour son bras gauche qu'il utilisait pour garder plaquer au sol sa captive dans un cocon de ficelle.

La 'femme démoniaque', sobriquet cocasse qu'avait gagné Charlotte Amande à la suite de plusieurs de ses missions en tant qu'exécutif de l'équipage de Big Mom, le fusillait du regard. Une colère et rage sourde était facilement discernable au travers de ses traits, et même si elle cherchait à le dissimuler, Naruto y décela également une once de surprise et d'appréhension. Aucune peur cependant, chose qu'il trouva extrêmement respectable. Il était définitivement sous le charme.

Naruto s'accroupit juste devant elle aux côtés de Basil, son visage adoptant une expression calme et solennelle. « Il est étonnant, » il commença sur un ton doux de manière à ce que seuls Basil et Amande puissent l'entendre, « -qu'aux jours d'aujourd'hui, vous consommiez ces fruits du démon sans en connaître leur origine ou bien même leur réelle signification, » le blond confia en épargnant un regard au fruit entre ses mains. Il haussa les épaules, ignorant l'étincelle de curiosité qui vint teinter le fond des prunelles non seulement de la Serpentine, mais également de Basil. « Je suppose que la perspective d'un pouvoir exotique constitue une promesse suffisante. Je peux facilement comprendre ce point de vue.» Il soupira, promenant son regard tout autour de lui, cataloguant les formes inconscientes du Baron Tamago étendu au sol ainsi que de tous les autres subordonnés de l'équipage de Big Mom.

L'esprit de Naruto passa en revu plusieurs idées et autres possibilités, chassant celles qui lui déplaisaient et évaluant les différentes répercussions pour chacune de celles qui lui convenaient. Après une minute de réflexion, il arriva finalement à une décision. Peu importe comment il considérait la situation, il était préférable pour le moment de calmer la situation avec Big Mom. Il n'était pas encore enclin à devenir le récipient de la colère d'une des Empereurs de ce Nouveau Monde. « Je vais rendre sa vie à ton camarade, » il révéla doucement. Le sursaut de stupeur de la part d'Amande fut indication suffisante pour confirmer qu'il avait bien toute son attention. « Je ne le ramènerai qu'avec une infime quantité d'énergie, et il lui faudra au moins quelques jours pour se réveiller et un bon mois pour récupérer totalement. Je garderai son fruit du démon avec moi. Si Big Mom ne cherche pas à mener des représailles contre moi ou cette île pendant une durée totale d'un an à compter d'aujourd'hui, je lui rendrai son fruit du démon et il pourra récupérer ses pouvoirs. » Il marqua une pause, détaillant avec un regard chirurgical le panel d'émotions qui défilait derrière les yeux de son interlocutrice. « C'est une offre pour une paix au moins provisoire. Vous quitterez cette île si tôt que j'aurai ramené ton frère à la vie, et tu transmettras à Big Mom mon message. Ai-je été clair ? »

Charlotte Amande détailla le jeune blond pendant plus d'une minute, cherchant ses traits et essayant d'y déceler le moindre indice sur ses intentions. Après un long silence, elle acquiesça puis prit finalement la parole. « … Quel est ton but dans tout ça ? »

Elle était propriétaire d'une voix charmante, Naruto nota. Il lui offrit un sourire éclatant. Amande dissimula habilement son irritation à la vue de ce satané masque émotionnel qu'elle ne parvenait pas à percer. Etait-ce vraiment un masque ? Elle n'en était même pas sûre. « Je suppose qu'il te faudra attendre pour le découvrir, » il répondit d'un ton espiègle. « Je ne voudrai pas gâcher la surprise. »

Cette fois-ci, Amande ne put empêcher un frisson d'appréhension de lui remonter l'échine à l'entente de sa réponse et de l'expression rayonnante et candide avec laquelle elle avait été délivrée. Cracker avait eu raison plus tôt. Cet homme était un monstre d'un nouveau genre dans ce Nouveau Monde.

**** Le Pouvoir de la Vie ****

**** Fin de Chapitre ****

Et… coupez ! Bon, ben comme d'habitude il me semble, ce chapitre se sera fait attendre. J'en suis assez content personnellement, on y découvre la véritable personnalité de Naruto, son style de combat ainsi que de nombreuses informations supplémentaires concernant son passé.

J'espère que l'enfant Naruto ne vous manquera pas trop. J'ai beaucoup apprécié écrire ses interactions mais je devais y mettre fin pour faire progresser mon histoire.

Naruto n'est pas cruel, mais pas non plus effrayé de se salir les mains. D'une manière tout à fait concevable, il ne perçoit pas la mort d'une personne comme sa fin et donc, n'hésite pas à être létal dans ses combats. Il est joueur avec ses adversaires et un peu trop sûr de lui. Il n'est pas un monstre de puissance comme Minato, même s'il reste tout à fait remarquable. Je le classerai plutôt à un niveau entre Cracker et Katakuri en termes de puissance. Cependant, si on ajoute à cette combinaison déjà impressionnante son Pouvoir de la Vie, il devient tout simplement inépuisable et très difficile à stopper.

J'espère dans tous les cas que ce chapitre vous a plu et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans un commentaire. Si certaines choses vous déplaisent, de même, faite moi en part. Sur ce, je vous dis à plus pour le prochain chapitre.


End file.
